El hombre del avión
by Namipasiem
Summary: Nuestra pareja favorita de investigadores investigan el caso de un hombre que ha aparecido muerto en un viejo avión. Mientras tanto Brennan comienza a recibir regalos anónimos de alguien con no muy buenas intenciones...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen (qué más quisiera :-P), son de la Fox.

**EL HOMBRE **

**DEL AVIÓN**

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un día espléndido, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y hacía una temperatura bastante agradable. A las puertas de una de las más importantes librerías de Washington D.C. hacían cola cientos de personas esperando a que su escritora favorita firmase sus libros, algunos incluso llevaban horas esperando.

Los cristales del escaparate de la librería estaban cubiertos con grandes carteles promocionales del gran momento, era la primera vez que la eminente antropóloga forense y escritora de éxito Temperance Brennan acudía a un acto de esas características. Lo cierto es que ella no estaba muy ilusionada con el acto, pero su editorial casi se lo había exigido, por las continuas e insistentes peticiones de sus fans y porque su libro era el más vendido de todo el país desde hacía unos meses. Además, en unos pocos días se estrenaría la película basada en su primera obra, y era una de las películas más esperadas del momento.

Hasta ahora había podido evadir bastantes entrevistas pero sabía que tampoco se podía negar a todo, al fin y al cabo su libro estaba triunfando, y se sentía comprometida con la editorial que tanto había confiado en ella cuando les entregó su primer manuscrito.

Quién le iba a decir que ya estaba presentando su tercer libro y que era de las personas más famosas de todo el país, aunque la fama era algo que a ella ni le afectaba ni le importaba lo más mínimo, ella seguía siendo la misma Temperance de siempre, incluso la enorme fortuna que se había embolsado en tan poco tiempo le traía sin cuidado.

- A nombre de Richard Smith, por favor – dijo un joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años, visiblemente nervioso por la emoción de tener frente a él a la escritora de más éxito del país en ese momento.

- Deberías ir al médico – le aconsejó ella -. Tienes principios de escoliosis.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, extrañado.

- Se nota por la postura que adoptas y la asimetría de tus hombros.

- Sí, vale… esto… gracias – dijo el chico un poco asustado y se fue de allí con su libro ya firmado bajo el brazo.

Ya Temperance había perdido la cuenta de todos los libros que había firmado en las dos horas que ya llevaba allí, y ni quería pensar en todos los que le quedaban por firmar. Allí acudían personas de todas las edades superiores a los 18 años, ya que sus libros sobre crímenes lógicamente no estaban indicados para menores de esa edad.

Había gastado ya la tinta de cuatro plumas estilográficas en escribir infinidad de veces la misma frase "_Con cariño para_ -- (seguido del nombre de la persona) --" seguido por un "_T. Brennan_" a modo de firma. Eso a Brennan le parecía muy falso.

--

_Flashback_

_- ¿Cómo voy a sentir cariño por personas que ni siquiera conozco ni he visto en mi vida? – le había dicho a su agente antes de comenzar el acto, cuando él le aconsejó que escribiese eso en los libros._

_- Bueno, no es que tengas que sentir verdaderamente ese cariño– intentaba explicarle él._

_- Claro, por eso no veo la razón de escribirlo._

_- Eso es algo que se suele escribir siempre, para quedar bien con los fans – le decía él._

_- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué quedo bien diciéndoles que les tengo cariño si no es verdad?_

_- Doctora Brennan por favor – le había dicho su agente respirando hondo para no perder los nervios por la cabezonería de Temperance – usted sólo hágame caso y ponga eso, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo mucha experiencia en actos de este tipo y créame, eso los hace felices, así que usted sólo póngalo y ya está._

_ - Vale, lo haré, pero usted debería relajarse un poco, está demasiado nervioso – le dijo ella haciendo que el pobre hombre suspirase de nuevo intentando mantener la calma._

--

De vuelta al presente:

Tras aquel chico de la escoliosis vinieron otros muchos fans, y ya Brennan comenzaba a estar un poquito cansada, y empezaba a firmar de forma automática para terminar cuanto antes, sin ni tan siquiera mirar a la persona que le entregaba el libro esperando su dedicatoria, parecía un robot.

De pronto una de esas tantas personas de la cola a la que le había llegado el turno le extendió el libro, como muchos había hecho, y le dijo:

- Por favor, ponga "Con mucho cariño para Seely Booth" – dijo portando una amplia sonrisa.

Brennan por fin salió de su automatismo y levantó la mirada. Efectivamente, allí estaba frente a ella Booth, mirándola sonriente.

- ¡Booth! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Hola Huesos, yo también me alegro de verte – dijo ligeramente molesto por el tono en que ella había dicho eso último.

- Lo siento, es que no te esperaba aquí – dijo a modo de disculpa.

- Bueno, ya que todavía no has firmado mi ejemplar de tu libro, he tenido que hacer toda esta cola para que lo hagas.

- Muy gracioso – le dijo ella, pues sabía perfectamente que ese no era el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí. – Ahora en serio Booth, ¿a qué has venido?

- Vale, me has pillado, tenemos un caso – le confesó finalmente -. Pero creo que no es buen momento, estás muy ocupada aquí, y veo que todavía te queda bastante – dijo observando la cola de personas que todavía estaba a las afueras de la librería.

- De eso nada, Booth eres mi salvación, ahora mismo me voy contigo – dijo ella contenta por la idea de abandonar todo aquello que ya la estaba cansando.

- Eh, un momento doctora Brennan – la interrumpió su agente – no puede marcharse todavía, quedan muchísimas personas ahí afuera esperando.

- Sí que puedo, y lo voy a hacer – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse de allí con su compañero -. Además, le recuerdo que mi contrato pone que tiene prioridad mi trabajo real sobre los actos promocionales, y ahora es una de esas ocasiones.

- ¡Pero doctora Brennan! ¿Y ahora qué hago yo con toda esa gente? Se van a enfadar mucho – dijo su agente desesperado.

- Ya se le ocurrirá algo, tranquilo, ¡adiós! – dijo despidiéndose con la mano y se fue con Booth sin más, por la puerta trasera de la librería, para evitar a toda la muchedumbre.

Ya en el coche de Booth:

- Vaya Huesos, sí que tienes fans, había muchísima gente – comentó Booth.

- Sí, el libro al parecer se vende bien – dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Qué se vende bien, dices? Tú último libro es el más vendido en todo el país desde hace meses y aventaja al segundo más vendido en más de 15 millones de copias ¿y sólo dices que se vende bien? Eres la escritora de más éxito del país, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, ya lo sabía, mi agente me lo ha dicho ya varias veces.

- ¿Y eso no te importa? – preguntó él al ver que ella lo decía como si fuese cualquier cosa.

- Pues no, porque lo de escritora lo hago sólo en mis ratos libres, como entretenimiento, y si le gusta a la gente pues bien, pero eso no es algo que me quite el sueño. Lo que verdaderamente me importa es mi trabajo real, y es el de antropóloga forense.

- ¿Y todo el dinero que has ganado, tampoco te importa?

- No, el dinero es lo menos que me preocupa. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito: una casa, un coche, ropa y comida, así que no tengo en qué gastármelo.

- ¿Qué no tienes en qué gastártelo? – dijo él sorprendido ante la pasividad de su compañera -. Pues si yo fuese tú ya me hubiera comprado una televisión de plasma gigante. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no te la compras? Eres la única persona que conozco que no tiene una televisión en su casa.

- Apenas paso tiempo en mi casa, ¿por qué habría de comprarla? Además la televisión no es algo que me atraiga, de hecho no me atrae en absoluto.

¿Sabes que también hay canales sobre ciencia?

- Booth la verdadera ciencia es la que se hace en los laboratorios, no la que se hace en televisión. Si quiero saber más de ciencia prefiero leer el boletín científico mensual.

- Eres la persona más rara que conozco – dijo el frustrado por no haber conseguido convencerla.

- Bueno, ¿me cuentas el caso que tenemos? – preguntó Temperance para cambiar de tema.

- Unos turistas han encontrado un cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición en la cabina de un avión.

- ¿En un avión? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sí, concretamente en un _**F-16**_, un avión militar. Al parecer un par de turistas curiosos se alejaron del recorrido de la visita al cementerio y descubrieron el cadáver.

- ¿Cómo que una visita al cementerio, Booth? ¿El cuerpo no fue descubierto en un avión de esos que has dicho? – Temperance no comprendía.

- Sí Huesos, así es, pero me estaba refiriendo a un cementerio de aviones.

- Ah.

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando soy yo el que te tiene que explicar las cosas – dijo riendo.

- No seas creído – dijo ella pegándole con las manos, en broma.

- ¡Auch! – él intentaba esquivarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

En poco tiempo estaban ya en el cementerio de aviones, en una zona desértica a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un terreno extenso, donde yacían los restos de aviones militares que en su día sirvieron para defender al país en los períodos de guerra o conflicto. Aproximadamente habría unos 75 aviones, que iban desde el Boeing Stearman 75 hasta el Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-29.

En un terreno tan grande y entre tantos aviones se hubiesen perdido de no ser porque un policía de la zona los esperaba a la entrada del lugar para guiarles hasta el avión donde había aparecido el cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad se hacen visitas turísticas en esta zona? – preguntó Brennan.

- Sí, a los turistas les encanta ver todos estos aviones y fantasear que son los pilotos de uno de ellos – dijo el policía.

- Son fascinantes – dijo Booth al ver que a cada kilómetro que avanzaba con su coche había un avión más grande que el anterior.

- Ya hemos llegado – indicó el policía a Booth tras haber pasado bastantes "manzanas" de aviones. Ahora se encontraban casi al fondo de terreno, en el centro de un "pequeño" grupo de 5 aviones en muy mal estado, que estaban alejados del resto.

Los tres se bajaron del coche y Booth y Brennan emprendieron el camino hacia el avión que contenía el cuerpo, fácilmente reconocible por la multitud de policías y agentes del FBI que lo rodeaban. Brennan se detuvo un momento para observar aquel avión que ahora tenía justo enfrente, en mal estado, sí, pero eso no le quitaba su grandeza. Ante ella se alzaba imponente con altura de casi 5 metros y una envergadura aún mayor, a pesar de que una de las alas estaba partida. Todavía podía distinguirse un poco de la pintura gris que antes lo cubría, a pesar de la gran capa de óxido que se extendía por casi toda la superficie. Temperance dirigió la mirada hacia la cabina de pilotaje, cuyo cristal, aunque estaba bastante cubierto con tierra y polvo, dejaba entrever por un hueco lo que sin duda la cabeza de un ser humano, en avanzado estado de descomposición.

- Vaya – dijo Brennan mostrándose asombrada, no con el hecho de ver el cuerpo, ya en su vida había visto muchos y en peor estado, sino por la impresión que le causaba tener aquel avión militar delante.

- Eh Huesos, ¿qué haces ahí parada? – le preguntó Booth desde unos metros más adelante – Tenemos un caso por resolver.

- Sí, ya voy – dijo ella encaminándose hacia él.

- Los dos fueron primero a hablar con uno de los agentes del FBI allí presentes, quien les relató en profundidad lo ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo haya visto antes? – preguntó Booth.

- Bueno, como habrán comprobado al venir hacia aquí, este grupo de aviones está apartado del resto, por su mal estado evidentemente, por eso no pasan por aquí las visitas turísticas. A los turistas no les gustan los aviones así, pierden mucho atractivo – explicó el otro agente.

- ¿Han abierto la cabina? – preguntó Brennan al agente.

- No, esperábamos a que usted llegase – le respondió este.

- Bien, necesito una mascarilla.

- ¿Mascarilla? – preguntó Booth sorprendido – En todo este tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos nunca te has puesto mascarilla, por muy podridos que estuviesen los restos.

- Sí, cuando los cadáveres están al aire libre, Booth – le explicó ella -. Este cadáver lleva en esa cabina cerrada herméticamente no sé ni cuánto tiempo, la descomposición es bastante avanzada, y estamos en un desierto. ¿Te imaginas el olor que debe salir de la combinación de todo esto cuando abra esa cabina?

- Que sean dos mascarillas – pidió Booth a los demás compañeros del FBI, lo que le había dicho Temperance había sido suficiente pata hacerle entender, es más, ahora parecía que ya estaba percibiendo aquella peste.

Afortunadamente el FBI había montado una especie de plataforma que quedaba a la altura de la cabina de pilotaje, porque si no el acceso a la misma hubiese sido bastante dificultoso.

Temperance y Booth subieron dicha plataforma y se acercaron a la cabina. Ambos se pusieron las mascarillas y ella se dispuso a abrir el habitáculo donde se hallaba aquel cadáver, pero se detuvo un momento y miró a Booth antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro que podrás soportarlo? – le preguntó a su compañero, pues conocía perfectamente su aversión al olor de la muerte.

- Huesos, he estado en una guerra, ¿crees que no voy a soportar un olorcito de nada? – dijo haciéndose el valiente.

- Está bien – dijo ella y levantó el cristal que cubría la cabina.

Sus años de experiencia habían conseguido que su olfato se hubiese habituado a aquel olor pestilente que deja la muerte ya avanzada, y desde entonces no sentía ni tan siquiera un cosquilleo en la nariz con la peor de las putrefacciones.

Esta vez fue diferente. El hedor que salió de allí era tan repúgnate y asqueroso que tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia atrás buscando una bocanada de aire limpio, pues aún con la mascarilla se percibía aquella fetidez. A su lado, Booth estaba notablemente asqueado, repugnado, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras tapaba su boca con una mano y agitaba la otra intentando quitar aquella peste.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué asco, es horrible! – exclamó mientras luchaba consigo mismo por no vomitar.

- Oye si vas a vomitar hazlo lejos de aquí, no quiero que contamines el escenario – dijo Brennan ahora examinando al cadáver.

- Estoy bien Huesos, no voy a vomitar – su orgullo masculino fue lo que le hizo decir eso -. No sé cómo puedes soportar esa peste.

- Simplemente respiro por la boca, Booth, tú también deberías hacerlo.

Booth hizo caso de la recomendación de Temperance y empezó a respirar por la boca, pero pese a eso le pareció seguir percibiendo aquel hedor cuando ya estaba de nuevo junto a su compañera mientras veían el cadáver.

Allí, en el interior de aquella cabina, estaba un cuerpo del que sólo quedaba un mínimo porcentaje de piel y músculos, en realidad quedaba más tejido de su ropa que de tejido humano.

- Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Brennan a Booth -. Estás muy pálido.

- Sí, tú solo termina cuanto antes, ¿vale?

- Varón, de unos 50 años. No debe llevar muerto mucho tiempo, el calor del ambiente sumado a la alta temperatura que se alcanzaría dentro de esta cabina han acelerado la descomposición. Basándome en esto calculo que lleva muerto no más de una semana, aunque Hodgins lo podrá decir con más exactitud cuando examine estas larvas – dijo mientras cogía una de las muchas que había por todo el cuerpo con una pinza.

- ¿Sabes ya de qué murió?

- No estoy segura, pero es muy probable que por traumatismo craneoencefálico – dijo mientras observaba la parte trasera del cráneo, aún con un poco de pelo -. El hueso parietal está fracturado.

--

--

**_muchas gracias a lyra91 y sheba7 por los comentarios ;-) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Unas horas más tarde y tras haber procesado todo el escenario, ya el cadáver estaba en una de las mesas de acero del Jeffersonian, con todo el equipo a su alrededor. Temperance y Zack miraban en profundidad todos los huesos ayudándose también con las radiografías que le habían sacado al cadáver.

- Todo indica que este hombre murió debido a un traumatismo craneoencefálico que le fracturó el parietal, es muy probable que muriera en el acto – decía Brennan mientras señalaba la radiografía del cráneo en uno de los ordenadores.

- Por la forma de la fractura ésta se debió hacer con un objeto puntiagudo – contaba Zack.

- Oye Booth, ¿estás bien o necesitas ir a vomitar? – dijo Hodgins conteniéndose la risa.

- Muy gracioso Hodgins, me hubiera gustado verte a ti allí. Y a ti ya te vale, ¿eh Huesos? – dijo mirándola.

- ¿Y por qué me culpas a mí?

- Tú eres la que se lo has contado a todos cuando hemos llegado – dijo enfadado.

- Oh vamos Booth, sólo es una anécdota – dijo ella riendo.

- Sí claro, una anécdota que me deja en ridículo –protestó él.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo, a excepción de Zack, observaban esta "pelea" y hacían un gran esfuerzo por no partirse de la risa allí mismo y en aquel mismo instante. Era tan divertido ver a esos dos discutir como un par de críos…

- Y vosotros tres, – dijo Booth mirándoles - esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

Esta frase fue el detonante para que los tres ya no pudieran aguantar más y comenzaran a reírse, ante un Booth cada vez más molesto.

- Vale, ya está bien – interrumpió Booth -. ¿Podemos seguir ya con el caso?

- Ángela, haz primero el retrato de la víctima, antes de que Zack limpie el cráneo – le pidió Temperance.

- De acuerdo amiga.

- Yo voy a llevarme todos estos restos de ropa y todas estas larvas – dijo Hodgins.

- Yo limpiaré el resto de los huesos – dijo Zack.

Temperance se fue a su despacho seguida por Booth. Se acababa de sentar delante de su ordenador cuando alguien tocó en su puerta.

- ¿La doctora Temperance Brennan? – preguntaba un chico joven con uniforme de repartidor a la entrada del despacho, con un ramo de flores en una mano y una carpeta en la otra.

- Booth miró extrañado a su compañera.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo Brennan.

- Tengo una entrega para usted – le dijo el chaval.

Temperance se levantó y fue hacia el joven, quien le entregó el ramo de flores y le pidió que firmase un documento para hacer constar que lo había recibido. Ella así lo hizo y el muchacho se fue, dejando a una Brennan sorprendida y extrañada al mismo tiempo, nunca en su vida le habían regalado un ramo como aquel, de hermosos tulipanes de color rojo, habría por lo menos unos 25.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Booth - ¿Y eso?

- Son tulipanes Booth, creo que eso es algo evidente.

- Ya sé que son tulipanes, Huesos. Simplemente me mostraba sorprendido, ¿vale?

- Son hermosos – dijo ella maravillada.

- ¿Quién te los ha enviado? – preguntó él, curioso.

- No lo sé.

- Lee la tarjeta – le indicó.

- Lo haría si la tuviera – dijo Brennan.

- ¿No tiene tarjeta? Eso sí que es extraño, ¿quién manda un ramo de flores sin dedicatoria?

- No lo sé, pero quien haya sido me conoce y sabe que los tulipanes son una de mis flores favoritas.

- Tal vez haya sido uno de tus ex – sugirió Booth.

- ¿Por qué me iba a mandar un ex un ramo de flores, y sin poner su nombre?

- No lo sé, a lo mejor alguien con quien estés saliendo actualmente – sugirió.

- No estoy saliendo con nadie, Booth.

- ¿Tampoco has tenido sexo últimamente con nadie? – ni él mismo supo porqué había soltado aquella pregunta, pero se avergonzó al instante de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Booth? No, pero si lo hago eso es asunto mío, a ti no te incumbe – dijo un poco molesta.

- Bueno, soy tu compañero, sólo me preocupo por tí, sobre todo después del historial de 'ligues' que tienes…

- Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia – dijo dolida, bastante había sufrido ya con ese tema como para que encima se lo recordasen.

- Tienes razón, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso – dijo Booth arrepentido tras ver como su compañera se ponía muy seria después de aquello –. Puede que entonces se trate de uno de tus fans – prosiguió diciendo para romper el hielo que se había formado entre ellos en ese instante.

- Tal vez, pero si es un admirador ¿cómo sabe dónde trabajo y cuáles son mis flores favoritas? A no ser... – Temperance se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Booth intrigado.

- Puede haber sido Oliver – dijo Brennan recordando a aquel fan obsesionado que la había acosado hacía ya meses.

- Imposible, está ingresado en una clínica psiquiátrica desde aquella vez en que llevamos los casos de asesinatos cometidos igual que en tu libro, que él tenía su casa llena de muñecos representando esas muertes que narrabas.

En ese momento entró Ángela.

- ¡Oh Booth, que romántico, le has traído flores a Brennan! Son hermosas – dijo cogiendo el ramo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No he sido yo.

- No ha sido él – dijo Brennan al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

- Sólo somos compañeros – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Y si no ha sido él quién ha sido? – preguntó interrogante con la mirada a su amiga.

- No lo sé, no traía ninguna tarjeta – le respondió.

- Oh, que misterioso, seguro que es un admirador secreto.

- ¿Ya tienes la cara de la víctima? – preguntó Booth interrumpiendo aquella conversación.

- Sí, venía a mostrárosla – dijo extendiendo el papel donde había hecho el dibujo.

- Ey chicos – venía diciendo Hodgins desde el pasillo mientras se acercaba al despacho – ya puedo deciros con exactitud cuando murió. ¡Vaya! – dijo cuando vio el ramo de flores sobre la mesa de Brennan.- Booth qué detallazo has tenido, amigo.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que se las he regalado yo? A ver si os enteráis: YO NO HE COMPRADO ESAS FLORES – dijo alto y despacio.

- Ha sido un admirador secreto – le dijo Ángela.

- ¡Vaya, Brennan! – exclamó Hodgins haciéndole un guiño.

- Hola chicos, ¿tenéis algo nuevo? – preguntó Cam, que acababa de entrar -. ¡Vaya! ¿Y ese precioso ramo de flores?

- Lo han traído para Huesos, Y NO HE SIDO YO – dijo antes de que le volvieran a preguntar -¿De acuerdo? Parece que es un admirador secreto.

- Eh… vale – dijo Cam, que no comprendía por qué Booth se ponía tan a la defensiva -. Bueno, ¿alguien me cuenta las novedades?

- Tras haber analizado las larvas que estaban en la víctima puedo deciros con exactitud que murió hace 5 días – dijo Hodgins.

- Y yo ya he dibujado su cara, es ésta – dijo Ángela mostrándola -. La he comparado con la base de personas desaparecidas y he obtenido resultado. Se trata de Lauren Dickens, de 52 años, su mujer denunció su desaparición hace 5 días. Aquí tengo su dirección.

- Bueno Huesos, ahora nos toca trabajar a nosotros – dijo cogiendo los documentos que Ángela le ofrecía -. Vamos a hablar con la viuda.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_Thanks por los comentarios ;-) _**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Temperance y Booth fueron a la dirección que les había dado Ángela, era una casa de clase media-baja en un barrio alejado del centro, en donde reinaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, que solamente era roto a veces por lar risas de los niños cuando salían a jugar. Booth paró el coche delante de la casa que tenía el número 54, allí era donde había vivido la víctima.

Él y Temperance se bajaron y tocaron a la puerta de la vivienda. Tras unos segundos les abrió una mujer de unos 45 años aproximadamente, de estatura media, delgada y con semblante triste en su rostro.

- ¿Qué desean? - dijo la mujer amablemente.

- ¿Es usted Nicole Dickens? – preguntó Booth.

- Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

- Soy el agente Booth, del FBI – dijo mostrando su placa – y esta es mi compañera, la doctora Temperance Brennan, del Instituto Jeffersonian. Venimos por el tema de su marido, ¿podemos pasar?

- Sí por supuesto – dijo dejándoles paso al interior de la casa, y les ofreció sentarse en el sofá -. Díganme, ¿lo ha encontrado? – preguntó con la esperanza de que tuviesen buenas noticias.

- Señora, lo sentimos muchísimo – dijo Temperance -. Lauren ha muerto.

- ¡Oh Dios míos! – dijo la mujer llevándose las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar – Por favor díganme que no es cierto – les rogó.

- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo Booth.

- Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó un joven saliendo de una de las habitaciones de la casa - ¿Quiénes son?

- Son del FBI, han venido por tu padre- dijo la mujer entre sollozos -. Cariño, papá ha muerto.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser – dijo el chico y acto seguido se sumió en un llanto tan desgarrador como el de su madre, y ambos se abrazaban buscando consuelo.

- Díganme, ¿qué le ocurrió? – preguntó el chico intentando reponerse.

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero en cuanto sepamos algo se lo haremos saber – le aseguró Booth.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? – preguntó la viuda.

- En el cementerio de aviones, dentro de uno de ellos – dijo Temperance.

- Oh vaya – dijo la mujer aún sollozando -. En uno de los aviones destrozados, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le preguntaron.

- Mi padre fue piloto en la marina, – comenzó a explicar el hijo – y le encantaba volar, era lo que más amaba en este mundo después de su familia. Hace quince años comenzó a perder visión, como consecuencia de su diabetes, y no le permitieron seguir pilotando. La marina le ofreció un puesto en otro departamento, pero él dijo que si no podía volver a volar no quería saber nada más del ejército, y lo dejó todo. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Desde aquel día todos los años en la misma fecha se pasaba por el cementerio de aviones, incluso me llevó alguna vez cuando yo era pequeño. De todos los aviones que allí hay, siempre iba al que peor estaba de todos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Temperance.

- Ese fue el primer avión que pilotó en la marina, y le traía muchos recuerdos – comenzó a relatar la viuda -. Le gustaba ir allí a verlo, eso le hacía sentirse más cerca de los tiempos en los que volaba.

- Sí, -continuó el hijo- recuerdo que algunas de las veces que me llevó cuando era pequeño a veces se metía en la cabina, para imaginar que pilotaba de nuevo.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron? – les preguntó Booth.

- Hace cinco días – respondió la mujer -. Fue después del almuerzo, era sábado y los fines de semana siempre le gustaba ir a dar un paseo después de comer, pues entre semana trabajaba y no podía. Unas veces tardaba más que otras, pero nunca se tardaba más de una hora, excepto ese día. Ya llevaba más de dos horas fuera, yo me preocupé y lo llamé al teléfono, pero no me contestaba, así que llamé a mis tres hijos y les conté lo que ocurría. Enseguida comenzaron a buscarlo, y tras más de tres horas buscándolo sin éxito, decidimos denunciarlo a la policía – la mujer rompió a llorar de nuevo.

- Tranquila mamá – dijo el hijo abrazándola.

- ¿Usted y su marido vivían solos? – preguntó Temperance.

- Sí – dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas – ya nuestros hijos son mayores y tienen sus propias casas, pero nos visitan con frecuencia, pero estos días desde que Lauren desapareció mi hijo Tom –dijo mirando al chico – se ha quedado aquí conmigo para que no me quedara sola.

- Entiendo, – dijo Booth - bueno señora Dickens, nosotros nos vamos, hemos de seguir con la investigación. Como le dije, en cuanto sepamos lo que ocurrió se lo haremos saber.

De vuelta al Jeffersonian, durante el trayecto en coche, Booth y Brennan comentaban los nuevos datos del caso:

- De verdad no entiendo como ese hombre podía seguir tan obsesionado con los aviones – decía Temperance.

- ¿Bromeas? Huesos, volar tiene que ser algo maravilloso, es normal que no se pueda olvidar. Tú misma, dijiste que darías lo que fuese por volver a repetir aquella vez que nos subimos al simulador espacial y estuvimos sin gravedad unos segundos.

- Sí, pero no por eso me voy todos los años en el aniversario a ver ese simulador para imaginar que lo repito – protestó ella.

- Huesos, pero ese pobre hombre se dedicó a ese toda su vida, es normal que no lo pudiese olvidar, sobre todo al tener que dejarlo así de repente. Es como si tú tuvieses que dejar tu carrera ahora mismo, cuando más la estás disfrutando, ¿a que eso no te gustaría?

- No, no me gustaría, pero siempre podría dedicarme a otra cosa, por ejemplo podría ser escritora, no se me da mal.

- Claro, así seguirías teniendo fans que te hacen regalitos…

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al Jeffersonian, donde Zack y Hodgins los esperaban para contarles nuevos descubrimientos.

- Doctora Brennan, he encontrado algo importante – dijo llamándola desde la plataforma principal.

- ¿De qué se trata Zack? – preguntó ella mientras se acercaba hacia allí, seguida por Booth.

- Obsérvelo usted misma – dijo mostrándole el cráneo del cadáver ya totalmente limpio -. Mire la forma de la fractura del hueso parietal.

- Vaya – dijo Brennan sorprendida mientras sostenía el cráneo con su mano y miraba la zona fracturada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Booth.

- Es verdaderamente extraña, la deformación del cráneo como consecuencia de la fractura no sigue ningún patrón fijo, como cabría esperar de haber sido golpeado con uno de los objetos que estadísticamente más se suelen utilizar para este tipo de ataques – dijo Brennan -. ¿Sabes con qué se pudo haber hecho Zack? – dijo ahora preguntándole al joven antropólogo.

- Ángela se está ocupando de eso.

- ¡Ey, ey! Un momento, amigos – dijo Hodgins al ver que se iban al despacho de Ángela –. Yo también tengo algo interesante que contaros. Antes de que Zack limpiase el cráneo, he analizado todo lo que he podido sacar del mismo, y os diré que en lugar de la fractura había unos fragmentos.

- ¿Fragmentos de qué? – preguntó Booth.

- Se trata de una pasta compuesta por caolín, feldespato y cuarzo – dijo Hodgins presumiendo de sus conocimientos, le encantaba decir esas palabras y más aún ver cómo el pobre Booth no se enteraba de nada.

- Perdonad, anoche se me olvidó leerme ese capítulo en la enciclopedia científica – dijo Booth irónicamente -. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué significa eso?

- Es porcelana, Booth – dijo Brennan.

- Así es – afirmó Hodgins.

- Entonces queda claro que no fue un accidente – dijo Booth muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Temperance.

- Vamos Huesos, ¿desde cuando hay porcelana en los aviones militares? Está claro que alguien lo golpeó – dijo dejando a su compañera callada.

- Pero eso no es lo único que he descubierto – continuó Hodgins -. Creo que a la víctima no la mataron en el avión, la colocaron allí.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Booth.

- En los restos de ropa de la víctima habían manchas de aceite de coche, y por la forma de las manchas todo indica que el cuerpo fue arrastrado por una zona con esa aceite. Además, a la ropa también habían adheridos otros restos de material orgánico, como polvo, tierra y pelos de moqueta, lo que me sugiere que después de matarlo y arrastrar su cuerpo, lo metieron en el maletero de algún coche, y así lo trasladaron al cementerio de aviones.

- Pero para subirlo al avión tuvieron que hacer falta al menos dos personas, es imposible que pudiera hacerlo una sola – dijo Brennan recordando la altura del avión.

- Es cierto, entonces tenemos o más de un asesino o un solo asesino y sus cómplices – dijo Booth.

- Vamos a ver a Ángela a ver si ya ha descubierto cuál es el arma con el que golpearon a la víctima – sugirió Brennan, y así lo hizo no sólo Booth, sino también Hodgins y Zack.

- Hola Ángela – la saludaron al entrar a su despacho - ¿Tienes ya el arma homicida?

- Sí, y no os lo váis a creer –dijo ella -. Observad – dijo indicándoles que mirasen a la pantalla del ordenador.

- No puede ser – dijo Booth sorprendido.

- Vaya – dijeron Hodgins y Brennan al mismo tiempo.

- Eso encaja con las irregularidades de la fractura – dijo Zack.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_**gracias por los comentarios ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, en la pantalla del ordenador aparecía como arma homicida una figura de apenas unos 30 centímetros de un ave muy conocida por todos en el país, se trataba del águila calva, uno de los emblemas nacionales de Estados Unidos.

- La parte negativa es que todo el mundo en este estado tiene una figura de esas en sus casas, así que no podemos reducir nada la búsqueda.

- Pues yo no tengo ninguna – dijo Brennan

- Ni yo – ahora habló Hodgins.

- Vale, perfecto – dijo Booth –. Ahora solamente nos quedan todas las personas del estado de Columbia menos vosotros dos.

- Tranquilo tío, puedo analizar en profundidad la porcelana que encontré en el cráneo de la víctima, para comprobar si tiene alguna particularidad que pueda reducir la búsqueda.

- Eso sí que es una buena idea – respondió Booth sonriendo.

- Soy el Rey del Laboratorio – Hodgins rió mirando a Zack.

- Oye Huesos, ¿y si mientras tanto me invitas a almorzar? – preguntó Booth poniendo su carita más encantadora.

- De acuerdo – aceptó ella –. Nos vemos después, Ángela.

- Vale, pasadlo bien – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Temperance y Booth fueron al Royal Dinner, como era habitual. El camarero acababa de servirles la comida cuando de pronto llegó un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, se les acercó y se quedó allí junto a ellos, mirándoles.

- Hola campeón, ¿te has perdido? – le preguntó Booth y el niño negó con la cabeza.

- Tenga, esto es para usted – dijo el niño dándole un regalo a Brennan.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó ella extrañada -. Creo que te has equivocado.

- No, el hombre que me lo dio en la calle me dijo que se lo diera a usted – dijo el niño inocentemente.

- Un momento, ¿dices que un hombre en la calle te lo ha dado para mí?

- Sí, me ha dado dos dólares por hacerlo.

- Esto es muy raro Booth – Temperance estaba completamente extrañada.

- ¿Cómo era ese señor, chaval? – le preguntó Booth.

- No le vi mucho la cara, tenía una gorra y unas gafas de sol grandes.

- Está bien, ¿pudiste ver si era alto, bajo, delgado…? – siguió preguntándole Booth.

- Sí, era delgado y no era muy alto – dijo el niño y miró por la ventana -. Ya se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo que ya se ha ido? – preguntó Brennan.

- Estaba delante de este cristal, en el otro lado de la calle, pero ya no está.

- ¡Daniel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – una mujer acababa de entrar en el local y se acercó al niño, reprendiéndole -. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de mi lado? Oh, siento mucho si os estaba molestando, estos niños… - dijo mirando a Brennan y Booth mientras jalaba suavemente al niño del brazo y se lo llevaba.

Temperance se quedó mirando el regalo que le había dado el niño, era una caja pequeña muy bien envuelta, y se dispuso a abrirla.

- Huesos, ¿qué haces? Ni se te ocurra abrir eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estás loca? Podría ser una bomba o algo parecido. Vamos a llevarla al laboratorio y la abrimos allí.

Eso hicieron y en pocos minutos ya estaban de vuelta en el Jeffersonian, Brennan con el regalo en las manos. Ángela los vio al llegar y se sorprendió.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Habéis almorzado comida rápida, no? – dijo riendo por el poco tiempo que habían tardado desde que dijeron que se iban a comer -. ¡Vaya Brennan! ¿Otro regalo de tu admirador secreto?

- Creo que ya este asunto ha dejado de ser gracioso, Ángela – dijo Booth serio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que ese tío está siguiendo a Huesos. Cuando estábamos en el Royal Dinner un niño se acercó a nosotros y dijo que un tío en la calle le había dado ese regalo para ella.

- Vaya – dijo Ángela preocupada -. ¿No has abierto el paquete todavía?

- No, Booth dice que puede ser una bomba y dice que tenemos que analizarlo aquí primero.

No tardaron mucho en hacerle una radiografía al paquete para ver si en su interior había algún artefacto explosivo, y el resultado fue negativo, es más, apenas se veía nada en la imagen. Entonces Temperance procedió a abrirlo ante la curiosa mirada de todos los del equipo. Con cuidado deshizo los lazos y luego rompió el papel de regalo con el que la habían envuelto. A continuación procedió a quitar la tapa que la cubría y metió su mano en el interior de la caja, mientras los demás esperaban detrás suya.

Temperance por fin sacó lo que había dentro: un pequeño delfín de peluche y un sobre, que ponía _TEMPERANCE_.

- ¿Y por esto tanto alboroto? – preguntó Hodgins cogiendo el peluche, mientras Temperance abría el sobre y sacaba de su interior un hoja de papel.

- ¿Qué pone? – preguntó Booth colocándose al lado de Brennan, y ella leyó en voz alta:

_**¿Conozco bien todos tus gustos, verdad?**_

- Oye Ángela, ¿Huesos se puede quedar en tu casa esta noche?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No pienso quedarme en casa de nadie sólo porque alguien me esté dejando regalitos estúpidos – dijo Brennan enfadada.

- Huesos ese tío te ha estado espiando, y quién sabe lo que es capaz de hacer, no vas a quedarte sola.

- Booth no soy ninguna dama en apuros que necesita tu ayuda, así que no hay más que hablar. Además, hoy tengo que quedarme aquí hasta tarde, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado.

- Cariño – ahora hablaba Ángela – no creo que sea el mejor día para quedare trabajando, además ese tío sabe que trabajas aquí.

- Ángela, ya llevo meses de retraso, y cada vez tengo más huesos que esperan a ser identificados, no puedo dejarlo apartado más tiempo. Además, este sitio es muy seguro, una cosa es que ese hombre sepa dónde trabajo y otra muy distinta es que pueda saltar todos los sistemas de seguridad y entrar. Digáis lo que digáis, me voy a quedar aquí.

- Entonces no me dejas más remedio que quedarme aquí contigo – dijo Booth.

- No gracias, no necesito niñera – dijo Brennan refunfuñando.

- Cariño no seas cabezota – la reprendió Ángela dulcemente -. No debes quedarte sola, hazle caso a Booth y deja que él se quede acompañándote.

- Está bien – accedió a regañadientes -. Bueno, ¿hay algo nuevo sobre el caso? Hodgins, ¿has analizado ya los fragmentos de porcelana?

- Sí, los he pasado por el espectrómetro y la proporción de feldespato es mucho mayor que la de la porcelana común que se utiliza para hacer esta clase de figuritas. Con esa alta cantidad de feldespato solo puede tratarse de la llamada "Porcelana bizcocho", un tipo especial de cerámica que sólo producen dos empresas en todo el país, la buena noticia es que sólo trabajan por encargo, y como es un tipo de porcelana bastante caro eso reducirá la búsqueda notablemente.

- Eso sí son buenas noticias – dijo Booth contento -. Llamaré a esas dos empresas y les pediré la lista de los clientes que tienen aquí en el estado de Columbia. Vamos Huesos, tenemos trabajo – dijo mientras la arrastraba consigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Temperance y Booth fueron al FBI, informaron a Cullen de las novedades del caso y luego Seely telefoneó a las dos empresas de porcelana que les había facilitado Hodgins, se identificó como agente del FBI y les pidió amablemente si podían enviarle por fax una lista de todos los compradores del estado. Ambas empresas colaboraron gustosamente y en pocos minutos ya Booth tenía las listas en su mano. En una figuraban unos 7 nombres y en la otra 5.

- Aún así siguen siendo muchos – dijo Brennan.

- Sí, pero es mejor 12 personas que todo un estado entero, ¿no?

- En eso tienes razón – admitió.

- De todas formas empezaremos por los que más cerca viven de la casa de la víctima – sugirió Booth -. Y son 2: Andrew Johnson y Bernie Dickens. ¿Crees que éste último puede ser familia de la víctima?

- Booth debe haber miles de personas que se apelliden Dickens en todo el estado, y no todos son familia.

- Ya lo sé Huesos, pero nunca se sabe… el hecho es que ese nombre me suena bastante – dijo pensativo mientras buscaba unos papeles en su mesa.

- ¿Qué estás buscando, Booth?

- Ajá, aquí está, lo sabía – dijo satisfecho tras mirar una hoja de papel impresa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Temperance.

- Es la hoja de la denuncia que puso la familia de Lauren cuando éste desapareció, mira quienes son los denunciantes – dijo extendiéndole el documento para que lo leyese.

- "_Su esposa Nicole y su hijo Bernie Dickens"_ – leyó textualmente -. Aún así hay mucha gente que se pude llamar como él, Booth.

- Sí, pero no viven en la misma dirección. El domicilio de Bernie el hijo coincide con el del Bernie Dickens que figura en una de las listas, así que iremos a hacerle una visita.

No había tiempo que perder, así que inmediatamente se fueron hacia allá. Bernie Dickens vivía a sólo unos kilómetros de sus padres, y su casa no era tan modesta como la de éstos, él llevaba un estilo de vida diferente, era evidente por la casa que tenía, una gran casa de dos plantas, y seguro que también tendría jardín, pero el muro que le servía de valla impedía la vista.

Booth y Brennan llamaron al videoportero y no tardaron mucho en responderles:

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó una masculina.

- Soy el agente Booth del FBI – dijo Booth mostrado su placa a la cámara del videoportero – y esta es mi compañera, la doctora Temperance Brennan, del Jeffersonian. Venimos para hablar sobre su padre, Lauren Dickens.

- Está bien, pasen – y acto seguido sonó el pitido que indica que empujes la puerta para entrar.

Los dos pasaron al interior y como habían sospechado, efectivamente ante ellos se abría paso un gran jardín, que contenía una pequeña senda hecha con piedras que indicaba el camino hacia la casa. A un lado del jardín pudieron observar una piscina, con un par de hamacas para tomar el sol.

- Tú podrías permitirte una casa como esta, Huesos – empezó a decir mientras seguían el caminito hacia la casa.

- Oh Booth, no empieces otra vez con lo mismo, no necesito otra casa.

- No estoy diciendo que tengas dos casas, podrías dejar la que tienes y construirte una como esta, después yo vendría a visitarte y me pasaría el día en la piscina – dijo sonriendo.

- Tampoco necesito cambiar de casa, la que tengo me gusta.

- Buenas tardes – ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa y Bernie les esperaba -. Pasen, por favor, y pónganse cómodos – dijo después de haberles llevado hasta el salón principal -. ¿Desean algo para beber o para comer?

- No gracias – dijo Temperance.

- ¡Wau! – exclamó Booth fascinado al ver la enorme tele de plasma que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Cincuenta pulgadas y máxima calidad de imagen – presumió Bernie.

- Es alucinante, creo que no había visto una tele tan grande en mi vida – dijo Booth todavía embobado.

- Booth, – susurró Brennan dándole golpes con el codo – no hemos venido aquí para eso.

- Sí, tienes razón – volviendo a centrarse -. Señor Dickens hemos venido aquí para hablar sobre su padre.

- Oh sí, es cierto. Mi madre ya me ha dado la noticia – dijo apenado -. Nosotros todavía esperábamos encontrarle con vida…

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos que hacer algunas preguntas – dijo Booth.

- Sí, todo lo que sea para que sean qué es lo que le ocurrió a mi padre.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su padre?

- Hace dos semanas, cuando mi mujer y yo fuimos a visitarlos a mi madre y a él. Solemos ir todas las semanas, pero la semana pasada no pudimos porque a ambos nos tocaba trabajar.

- ¿A qué se dedica, señor Dickens? – preguntó Temperance.

- Oh por favor, llámenme Bernie, tengo solamente 28 años.

- Está bien Bernie, ¿en qué trabaja? No todo el mundo puede tener una casa como la suya… - dijo Booth.

- Soy arquitecto, pero verdaderamente esto más bien se lo debo a mi mujer, ella es la presidenta de la empresa en la que trabajo, y gana más dinero que yo.

- Entiendo – dijo Brennan -. Veo que le gustan mucho las figuras de porcelana – dijo señalando algunas que había en el salón.

- Sí, que se puede parecer raro para un hombre, pero es algo que me ha gustado desde que se las veía a mi madre cuando era pequeño, aunque con la diferencia de que yo no colecciono ni muñequitas ni figuritas de mujeres, me gustan cosas más originales, como barcos, animales… Vengan conmigo, les enseñaré mis figuras más preciadas.

En otras condiciones Brennan y Booth se hubieran negado a semejante invitación, pero en esta ocasión ambos aceptaron, pues comprendieron que era la ocasión ideal para comprobar si los restos de la figura del águila calva con la que golpearon a Lauren Dickens estaba en esa casa.

- Bernie los guió hacia una habitación en la que tenía unas vitrinas con algunas figuras más. Miren, esta es mi favorita, nuestro águila nacional – dijo y les mostró una figura idéntica a la que había sido usada como arma homicida. Brennan y Booth se miraron.

- ¿Me deja verla? – dijo Temperance pidiéndole la figura.

- Sí, pero tenga mucho cuidado, esta es muy cara – dijo depositándosela en las manos con el máximo ciudado.

- Temperance cogió la figura en la mano y la observó desde todas las perspectivas posibles, y comprobó que estaba intacta. Era imposible que esa fuese el arma homicida, porque al golpear el cráneo de Lauren la cabeza del águila se había roto por completo, y lo que quedaría de la figura sería el resto del cuerpo del ave.

- ¿Tiene más como esta? – le preguntó Booth mientras Temperance le devolvía la figura.

- No, como ya le dije esta es muy cara, es de un tipo de porcelana especial y sólo se hace por encargo. Tener una es todo un privilegio – respondió Bernie.

Brennan le hizo señas a Booth de que no tenían nada, así que se despidieron de Bernie y se fueron. Eran ya las 8 de la tarde y ahora se dirigían a la casa de Andrew Johnson, la segunda persona de las listas de las empresas de porcelana que más cerca vivía de la víctima. Mientras tanto, durante el camino comentaron lo ocurrido en casa de Bernie Dickens.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Unos veinte minutos tardaron en llegar a la casa del tal Andrew, y al contrario de lo que esperaban la suya era una casa muy modesta, incluso algo pobre, algo que no encajaba para nada en todo aquello. ¿Cómo alguien con una casa tan pobre podía permitirse comprar una figura tan cara? Se bajaron del coche y tocaron a la puerta, pues no tenía ni tan siquiera un timbre. Pasados unos segundos sintieron unos pasos en el interior de la casa que se acercaban hacia la puerta y luego se pararon, seguramente para observar por la mirilla de quién se trataba esa visita. Seguidamente se abrió la puerta, al otro lado había un hombre de unos 60 años alto, con un ligero sobrepeso y con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo.

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó el hombre.

- ¿Es usted el señor Andrew Johnson? – preguntó Booth.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Soy el agente Booth, del FBI – dijo Booth por enésima vez en el mismo día y mostrando su placa – y ella es mi compañera, la doctora Temperance Brennan, del Jeffersonian.

- ¿FBI? – preguntó el hombre extrañado – Bueno, pasen – dijo cediéndoles el paso hacia el interior de la casa.

Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que vieron cuando pasaron a la casa: la decoración de la misma no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto externo. Si en la fachada lo que prevalecía era la pobreza, el interior emanaba lujo y riqueza a raudales. Sus caras de asombro no pasaron desapercibidas para el hombre.

- ¿Sorprendidos? – dijo riendo ligeramente -. Siempre he dicho que este es el mejor camuflaje para la riqueza, vivir en un barrio pobre. Ningún ladrón pondría su vista en esta casa al verla desde la calle, ¿no creen?

- Es cierto – dijo Temperance -. Es muy bueno.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado en el brazo, señor Johnson? – preguntó Booth señalándole su brazo en cabestrillo.

- Oh, me fracturé el húmero hace un mes, tras una caída tonta – le respondió.

- En condiciones normales ya esa fractura habría curado, – contaba Temperance – pero al tener osteoporosis tarda más tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabe que tengo osteoporosis? – preguntó el hombre.

- Las manchas blancas en sus uñas de la mano indican que tiene un importante déficit de calcio, su muñeca izquierda no tiene completa movilidad por una antigua fractura, y su postura ligeramente encorvada es signo de un desgaste en las vértebras – soltó Brennan así de golpe dejando a los dos hombres boquiabiertos.

- Vaya, es usted muy buena – dijo Andrew.

- Sí, lo es, no sabe usted cuánto – dijo Booth y vio que Temperance le sonrió agradecida por el halago.

- Como usted ha dicho – dijo Andrew mirando a Brennan – tengo osteoporosis, me la diagnosticaron hace casi dos años. Mi mujer también la tiene desde que le comenzó la menopausia, así que menudo par de viejos… Bueno, díganme en qué puedo ayudarles.

- ¿Conoce usted a este hombre? – preguntó Booth enseñándole al hombre el retrato que había hecho Ángela del fallecido.

- Mm… no, no me suena en absoluto – dijo el señor Johnson negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

- Lo han asesinado – dijo Booth.

- Oh vaya… lo siento. Pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

- Sabemos que el arma homicida fue una figura de porcelana, y no una cualquiera, es de un tipo de porcelana especial que sólo fabrican dos empresas en todo el país, y que trabajan por encargo, y sabemos que usted es cliente de una de ellas – le explicó Seely.

- Sí, les he hecho algunos pedidos, a mi esposa le gustan mucho las figuras de porcelana y eran regalos para ella.

- ¿Sería tan amable de enseñarnos esas figuras que encargó? – le pidió Temperance.

- Sí, por supuesto, no tengo nada que esconder. Pasen por aquí – dijo guiándolos hasta el salón.

Andrew Johnson les mostró las cinco figuras que había encargado, todas eran de animales: un gato, un perro, un elefante, una oveja y el ya famoso águila calva. Temperance la observó de cerca y comprobó que no era igual que la de Bernie Dickens, aunque las diferencias eran mínimas, pero para una observadora nata como Temperance no se le pasaron por alto. La cabeza del animal era ligeramente diferente y la pintura empleada era de mayor calidad en esta figura que ahora tenía delante de sus ojos. Además, ésta tenía grabado el nombre de la empresa en la base de la figura, y la de Bernie no lo tenía. Temperance echó un vistazo a las demás figuras y todas tenían grabado el nombre de la empresa fabricante.

- No, aquí no hay nada – dijo Temperance haciéndole un guiño a su compañero para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo haciéndole caso -. Sentimos mucho haberle molestado, señor Johnson.

- ¡No, por favor! No ha sido ninguna molestia, pueden volver cuando quieran – dijo el hombre muy simpático.

Una vez en el coche Booth le pidió explicaciones a su compañera, y ésta le comentó lo que había descubierto, y que sospechaba que la figura de Bernie era una falsificación.

- Bien, entonces lo que haremos será llamar a la empresa otra vez para que nos envíe fotos del águila calva que fabrican ellos y les preguntaremos si graban siempre su logotipo en todas sus creaciones. Si estás en lo cierto y el águila de Bernie es una falsificación mañana le haremos otra visita, hoy ya se ha hecho tarde – dijo al ver que su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 9 de la noche -. Esta noche me toca ser tu niñera – dijo riéndose.

- Booth, ya te he dicho que no es necesario, sé defenderme sola, y en el laboratorio estaré a salvo, de verdad.

- Ah no, no vas a lograr convencerme, esta noche me quedo contigo.

- Vale, pero esta vez la cena la pido yo, que siempre lo haces tú.

- ¿Siempre tienes que tener tú la última palabra, no es cierto? – dijo Booth – Está bien, tú la pides.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban de vuelta en el Jeffersonian, pero ya todos los 'squints' se habían marchado y ahora tan sólo estaban ellos, los miembros de seguridad y puede que algún otro científico que, como Brennan, se quedase a trabajar hasta tarde. Ella y Booth entraron después de mostrar sus identificaciones a los vigilantes que había a la entrada, aunque ya los conocían de sobra. ¿Qué trabajador del Jeffersonian podía no conocer a Temperance, si pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa?

Una vez dentro del edificio, se dirigieron al despacho de Brennan. Primero tenían que telefonear a una de las empresas de porcelana, en la que habían comprado Bernie y Andrew sus águilas, y eso fue lo que hicieron. Enseguida les mandaron por email fotos desde distintas perspectivas del águila que ellos fabricaban, y además les confirmaron que siempre grababan su logotipo en todas las figuras que hacían.

- Estaba en lo cierto, – dijo Brennan tras mirar las fotos – el águila de Bernie es falsa.

- Entonces mañana iremos a hacerle otra visita. ¡Vaya, qué hambre tengo! – dijo cambiando de tema – Ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido en todo el día, porque cuando íbamos a empezar a almorzar apareció aquel niño con el paquete.

- Sí, yo también tengo hambre, será mejor que llame ya para pedir la cena – dijo Temperance mientras cogía su teléfono y marcaba el número.

- Oye Huesos, ¿no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer ese tío? – dijo cuando ella colgó después de hacer el pedido.

- ¿Miedo? No, claro que no. Además lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es regalarme cosas.

- No te creo Huesos, creo que en el fondo sí que tienes miedo, pero no lo dejas salir afuera porque temes que los demás te veamos como a una persona normal, frágil y sensible, y por eso te escudas bajo esa capa de frialdad y valentía – le dijo Booth mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estás psicoanalizándome?

- No Huesos, sólo digo lo evidente, no hace falta estudiar psicología para eso, simplemente te conozco bien. ¿Sabes? Siempre es bueno desahogarse con alguien, los sentimientos no deben guardarse bajo llave, eso te acaba destrozando tarde o temprano. Temperance, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y cuando quieras, si necesitas alguien que te escuche, un hombro para llorar… - le dijo tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Booth? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – ya Temperance se había sentado en el sofá junto a él.

- Porque tú me importas Huesos, y quiero que estés bien – dijo sosteniéndole el mentón suavemente con un dedo y perdiéndose en su mirada.

Así permanecieron durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _**

_** Muchas gracias por los reviews!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

- Oh, disculpen, no sabía que todavía quedaba alguien – dijo la señora de la limpieza que acababa de entrar -. Me pasaré más tarde.

Booth y Brennan se separaron inmediatamente y se levantaron del sofá, al verse sorprendidos por aquella mujer.

- Que pasen buena noche – les dijo la mujer y se alejó por el pasillo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del despacho y Brennan atendió la llamada.

- De acuerdo, enseguida voy – dijo y colgó.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Booth.

- Era uno de los guardias de la entrada, que ya ha llegado el repartidor con la cena y no lo pueden dejar pasar, a estas horas solo puede pasar personal del Jeffersonian. Quédate aquí, voy a recogerlo y enseguida vuelvo.

- Ah no Huesos, ya me encargo yo, quédate tú aquí sentada.

- Pero Booth…

- No hay 'peros' Huesos, ¿y si el pirado ese de los regalos te está esperando en la calle y te dispara o algo? No puedo permitir que te arriesgues a eso, así que tú te quedas aquí y mientras tanto vas quitando todos esos papeles de tu mesa para poder poner la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – dijo ella después de soltar un hondo suspiro.

Booth apenas tardó 3 minutos en hacerlo y ahora volvía al despacho con las bolsas que contenían su cena, pero al llegar ya no estaba allí su compañera.

- ¿Huesos? – la llamó desde la puerta del despacho - ¿Dónde te has metido? – decidió entrar.

De repente sintió como alguien le clavó un objeto grande y afilado en la parte inferior derecha de su espalda, sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, y un dolor intenso y horrible se apoderó de él por completo, dejándolo casi sin aliento, más aún cuando sintió como el individuo se lo sacaba de su cuerpo. Booth intentó girarse para ver quién era su agresor, pero le fue imposible, el dolor era demasiado grande. Se llevó las manos a la zona de la puñalada y se llenaron de sangre. Booth ya no pudo aguantar más, sus rodillas perdieron la fuerza y el equilibrio y lo hicieron caer el suelo, retorciéndose por aquel dolor inaguantable.

Había caído de tal forma al suelo que su cabeza quedó junto a un lateral del sofá, sobresaliendo un poco hacia adelante. Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano Booth pudo recuperar un pizca de aliento, lo suficiente para girar la cabeza hacia un lado y abrir los ojos, y lo que vio le horrorizó. Delante del sofá, y a unos metros de él yacía en el suelo Temperance, que le miraba aterrorizada. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre, y bajo ella, en la moqueta, había un pequeño charco de color rojo que crecía cada vez más. A ella también la habían atacado, probablemente desde que él fue a la entrada del edificio a recoger la comida.

- ¡Huesos! – la llamó con un casi inaudible hilo de voz.

Ella intentó hablarle, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Apenas podía seguir respirando después de la puñalada que le había dado aquel individuo en todo el vientre. Trataba de presionar la herida para evitar que siguiese sangrando, pero era inútil, la sangre manaba con fuerza y sus manos acabaron empapadas. Había perdido ya mucha sangre y cada vez perdía más, ya estaba muy débil, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, quedándose inconsciente.

- Huesos – un impotente Booth la llamaba desde su posición, pero ella no respondía.

Entonces Booth sacó fuerzas de donde no pudo para coger su teléfono móvil y marcar el número de los vigilantes, que no tardaron en coger la llamada.

- Necesitamos ayuda urgente en el despacho de la doctora Brennan – logró decir Booth con dificultad – rápido por favor – y tras esto cayó inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 9

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**muchas gracias por los reviews!! siento ahberos dejado con tanta intriga, aquí tenéis el siguiente capçítulo, aunque estoy segura de que no os va a dejar muy tranquils...**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 9**

En el hospital:

- Varón, 35 años, herida de arma blanca en la zona lumbar izquierda – iba contando uno de los paramédicos a un médico en la puerta de urgencias, mientras bajaba a Booth de la ambulancia -. Tensión arterial de 90/60, frecuencia cardíaca de 100, y le hemos puesto oxígeno con mascarilla porque la saturación estaba al 92. A nuestra llegada al lugar lo encontramos inconsciente, y durante el trayecto ha ido recuperando y perdiendo la consciencia a ratos, ahora mismo está inconsciente de nuevo.

- ¿Le habéis puesto algún medicamento? – preguntó el médico.

- Sí, le hemos puesto analgésicos intravenosos.

- Está bien, gracias por traerlo, ahora nos ocuparemos nosotros – dijo siguiendo al celador y la enfermera que llevaban la camilla hasta el interior del servicio de urgencias, directos a uno de los boxes.

En ese momento llegó una UVI Móvil al mismo servicio de urgencias, en ella llevaban a Temperance. Otro médico del servicio salió a recibirlos:

- ¿Qué tenemos? – dijo preguntando a la médica de la UVI Móvil.

- Mujer, 32 años, herida de arma blanca en el hipogastrio. Ha perdido mucha sangre, la encontramos inconsciente cuando llegamos. Hemos conseguido controlar la hemorragia por el momento, pero necesitará cirugía. Le hemos pasado expansores de plasma, y ahora mismo está con tensión arterial de 80/50, frecuencia cardíaca de 48 y la hemos tenido que intubar. Pupilas isocóricas y reactivas. Viene sedada con 15mg/h de midazolam y también le está pasando 4mg/h de cloruro mórfico.

- Vaya – comentó el médico al ver el estado tan deplorable que tenía Temperance -. ¿Su familia ya está avisada?

- Su familia no sé, pero sus compañeros de trabajo venían hacia aquí detrás de nosotros – comentó la médica.

- De acuerdo. Oye, ¿te importaría echarme una mano con ella? Tenemos el servicio saturado de pacientes y para colmo esta noche han faltado tres médicos.

- Sí, por supuesto, vamos para adentro, no hay tiempo que perder, esta mujer está muy mal.

Rápidamente llevaron la camilla hacia otro de los boxes, y la pasaron a una nueva camilla.

Mientras tanto en el box de al lado el Dr. Reeve pidió a las enfermeras que girasen con cuidado a Booth hacia el lado derecho, para poder examinar la herida.

- No parece muy grave – dijo para sí mismo -, pero igualmente necesitará una pequeña cirugía para cerrarla. Está bien, vuelvan a ponerlo en decúbito supino, por favor.

En ese momento y con tanto movimiento, Booth recuperó la consciencia y al encontrarse en un lugar extraño se agitó un poco. El Dr. Reeve lo vio e intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Tranquilo, está en el hospital – le dijo –. Lo han apuñalado y lo han traído los paramédicos, pero se pondrá bien, su herida no es grave.

Entonces Booth recordó lo que había pasado: cómo había llegado con las bolsas al despacho de Temperance, cuando sintió que le clavaban algo por la espalda, la sangre en sus manos, cómo cayó al suelo… y a Temperance herida junto a él. No podía quedarse allí parado, tenía que levantarse y ver qué había sido de su compañera, y eso mismo fue a hacer, pero con sólo intentarlo la herida le volvió a doler muchísimo.

- ¡¡Ah!! – gritó, dolorido, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Está loco? No puede levantarse, su herida no es grave pero necesita cirugía para cerrarla, así que quédese quieto.

Booth, aún con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, abrió los ojos, y vio que en la habitación de al lado había mucho movimiento de médicos y enfermeras, cuando de pronto uno de ellos cambió de posición y pudo ver la cara del paciente al que atendían.

- ¡Huesos! – exclamó al ver a su compañera sobre la camilla, inconsciente e intubada, y más pálida de lo que ya ella era, ahora apenas tenía color en su piel.

Debido a su angustia su frecuencia cardíaca se aceleró y saltó la alarma del monitor. Nuevamente el doctor Reeve intentó calmarlo.

- Quédese tranquilo, ya le he dicho que todo saldrá bien.

- Esa es mi compañera – dijo señalando al box de al lado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esa de ahí es mi compañera, la doctora Temperance Brennan, a ella también la apuñalaron.

- Oh, lo siento mucho – dijo el médico, ahora comprendía porqué se había puesto así.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – le preguntó Booth.

- No lo sé, yo no la llevo.

- Necesito saber cómo está, por favor entre ahí y pregúntele a esos médicos.

- No puedo hacer eso, además, ya su quirófano está preparado y tenemos que entrar ya.

- Escúcheme bien, – dijo Booth furioso – no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no sepa cómo está ella, ¿me ha entendido? Así que más le vale entrar ahí dentro y traerme noticias o lo haré yo mismo.

El Dr.Reeve miró a una de las enfermeras y le hizo señas con la mirada.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, pero tranquilícese ¿sí? – dijo y atravesó la puerta que separaba ambos boxes, para adentrarse en el otro.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

- Al otro lado, el Dr. Williams y la Dra. O'Connor y las enfermeras luchaban por salvar a Brennan.

- Rápido Brittany – dijo la Dra. O'Connor a una de las enfermeras – llama a banco y que te traigan tres unidades de O negativo.

- Enseguida doctora – dijo ésta cogiendo ya el teléfono para hacerlo.

- Doctor Reeve – dijo el Dr. Williams al verlo entrar en el box.

- ¿Cómo está? – dijo mirando a Temperance.

- Mal, perdió mucha sangre, está hipotensa y bradicárdica, y la tenemos sedada y analgesiada. Tiene la hemoglobina muy baja y ya he pedido tres bolsas de sangre a ver si remonta un poco.

- Vaya, tiene mala pinta. Yo tengo a su compañero ahí al lado, él ha tenido más suerte, su herida no es grave y ahora lo llevaré a quirófano para cerrársela. Se ha puesto muy nervioso al ver a su compañera desde allí, y le he dicho a una enfermera que le ponga un potente sedante antes de venirme, ya debe estar medio dormido, así que voy a aprovechar y meterlo ya en el quirófano – dijo y se fue.

- Bien, tenemos que destapar esa herida para valorarla – dijo el Dr. Williams.

- Sí, pero con mucho cuidado, aún no sé como logré parar la hemorragia – dijo la Dra. O'Connor.

- Ya están aquí las bolsas de sangre – dijo una enfermera.

- Está bien señorita, póngaselas rápidamente y al mayor ritmo de infusión posible.

- Sí doctor.

Los dos médicos comenzaron a quitar cuidadosamente los apósitos que cubrían la herida de Temperance, y cuando quitaron por fin el último empezó a sangrar de nuevo, abundantemente.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó el doctor Williams presionando la herida – ¡Tenemos que irnos a quirófano ya!

En la recepción de urgencias:

- Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirnos si se encuentran aquí la Temperance Brennan y Seely Booth? – preguntó Ángela al recepcionista, visiblemente nerviosa y angustiada. A su lado estaba Hodgins, agarrándole la mano y detrás de ellos estaban Cam y Zack. Cam fue la que se encargó de llamar a los demás cuando la llamaron del Jeffersonian para informarle de lo ocurrido.

- A ver, déjenme comprobarlo… Sí, acaban de traerlos hace unos instantes. ¿Son ustedes familiares?

- No, sus compañeros de trabajo, pero somos lo más parecido a su familia.

- Entiendo – dijo el recepcionista.

- ¿Cómo están ellos?

- Lo siento señorita pero yo no puedo facilitarles esa información, de eso se encarga el médico.

- Bien, pues queremos hablar con el médico o los médicos que los llevan.

- De acuerdo, pero tienen que esperar en sala de espera. En cuanto los médicos terminen de atenderlos saldrán y les informarán.

- Vamos cariño – dijo Hodgins a Ángela -. No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar – dijo y los cuatro se fueron a la sala de espera.

Pasados unos minutos salió la doctora O'Connor.

- ¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan? – preguntó en voz alta y enseguida se acercaron los cuatro.

- ¿Son ustedes sus familiares?

- Somos sus compañeros, – explicó Ángela – pero ella es como hermana. ¿Cómo está ella doctora?

- Verán, ella recibió una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen y ha perdido mucha sangre. Sus constantes vitales no son muy buenas y la hemos tenido que intubar debido a la sedación que le hemos puesto.

- Pero se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Angy.

- La herida es grave, y aún no sabemos si ha dañado algún órgano interno. Al quitar los apósitos para valorarla la hemorragia se ha vuelto a activar y la tenemos que operar inmediatamente, su vida depende de ello.

- Oh no… - Ángela no pudo contener el llanto, mientras el resto del equipo se habían quedado con caras de desolación.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo la doctora -. Me voy, me esperan en el quirófano.

- Por favor, sálvela doctora – le rogó Hodgins.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, lo prometo – y desapareció tras las puertas que daban paso al interior del servicio de urgencias.

- ¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho esto? – preguntó Cam – Los vigilantes aseguran no haber visto nada ni nadie extraño.

- Creo que los únicos que pueden decirnos algo serán Booth y Brennan – dijo Hodgins.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Booth? ¿Nadie nos dice nada de él? – preguntó Zack.

Mientras los cuatro 'mirones' continuaban en la sala de espera impacientes por tener más noticias, decenas de médicos salían, llamando a familiares de otros pacientes, algunos daban buenas noticias, otros las daban malas, y así la sala se iba llenando de gente igual o más que angustiado que ellos, ansiosos por saber sobre el estado de sus seres queridos.

Tras media hora más de espera por fin salió el doctor Reeves.

- ¿Familiares de Seely Booth? – preguntó alzando la voz.

- Sí, nosotros – dijeron los cuatro y se acercaron desesperados por saber del estado del agente -¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Tranquilos, él está bien. Recibió una puñalada en la espalda, pero no es grave, no ha afectado a ningún órgano interno y ya se la hemos cerrado en quirófano, con una cirugía sencilla. Sentirá molestias durante algunas semanas, pero es totalmente normal.

- Menos mal – dijeron aliviados.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? – preguntó Cam.

- Aun no, tiene que quedarse un par de horas en observación. Luego lo pasaremos a planta y allí si podrán visitarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, gracias doctor.

- No hay de qué.


	11. Chapter 11

**_muchas gracias a tods por los reviews que me habéis dejado!! me encantan y me alegra que os uste la historia ;-)_**

**_aquí os dejo otro capítulo _**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

**CAPÍTULO 11**

En el quirófano nº 7:

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el Dr. Williams tras hacer la incisión en el abdomen de Brennan – Hay hemorragia interna, uno de los vasos principales está dañado y no puedo parar el sangrado.

El monitor comenzó a sonar:

- Tensión arterial de 50/30, la estamos perdiendo –dijo una enfermera.

- ¿Me permite Dr. Williams? – dijo la doctora O'Connor – Cuando era residente una vez logré coser la vena femoral de un paciente.

- Sí por supuesto, proceda – le dijo cediéndole el puesto.

- El pulso está descendiendo, ¡bradicardia extrema! – advirtió la enfermera.

La doctora maniobró en el interior del vientre de Temperance durante unos segundos.

- ¡Va a entrar en parada cardíaca! – gritó la enfermera.

- Ya está – dijo la doctora O'Connor satisfecha.

- Está remontando – dijo la enfermera, ahora aliviada -. Tensión 90/60 y subiendo, frecuencia cardíaca de 60.

La doctora suspiró hondo y sonrió.

- Bien hecho doctora, le acaba de salvar la vida a esta paciente – la felicitó el doctor Williams -. Ahora hay que limpiar toda esa sangre que ha quedado dentro y comprobar si tiene dañado algún órgano.

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

Unas horas más tarde Booth comenzaba a despertar de los efectos de la anestesia.

- Hey Seely, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Cam, que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó todavía medio dormido cuando al abrir un poco los ojos vio una estancia desconocida para él.

- Estás en el hospital – dijo Zack, que también estaba allí.

- Sí, ya sé que estoy en el hospital, pero esta no es la misma habitación en la que estaba antes.

- Tranquilo, eso es porque antes estabas en urgencias y ahora estás en planta – el dijo Cam.

- ¿Y cuándo me han cambiado de sitio?

- Después de operarte, Seely.

- ¿Me han operado?

- Sí, para cerrarte la herida – le explicó Zack.

- Todo ha salido bien Seely, con suerte en una par de días te darán el alta – le dijo Cam cariñosamente.

- ¿Y Huesos? – preguntó angustiado al recordar la última imagen que tuvo de su compañera -. ¿Está bien?

- Tranquilo Booth, no te alteres – dijo Cam.

- ¿Cómo que no me altere? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada de ella? Primero aquel médico y ahora vosotros… ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡Quiero saberlo! – dijo intentando incorporarse - ¡Auch!

- Cálmate Booth, se te van a saltar los puntos.

- ¡No me puedo calmar si no sé nada de ella! – gritó.

- Vale, está bien, te lo voy a contar, pero quédate tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – respondió Booth tras respirar hondo.

- Está en cuidados intensivos

- ¿Qué? – de nuevo perdió la calma.

- Shhh, déjame terminarte de contar, por favor – le pidió Camille.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando llegó aquí había perdido mucha sangre, la tuvieron que operar de urgencia y al abrirla descubrieron que uno de los vasos sanguíneos importantes estaba dañado, y había una gran hemorragia interna. Estuvieron a pudieron de perderla, Booth, pero finalmente pudieron parar la hemorragia cosiendo el vaso sanguíneo, y logró sobrevivir. Milagrosamente ningún órgano se vio afectado.

- Entonces, ¿ella está bien?

- Perdió mucha sangre Booth.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, Cam?

- Ella…

- La doctora Brennan está en coma – dijo Zack interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Dios mío! – dijo Booth ahora más nervioso -. No, no puede ser… tengo que verla.

- Booth, no puedes, estás recién operado y se te saltarán los puntos. Además no te van a permitir pasar, ni siquiera han dejado pasar a Ángela.

- No me importa, tengo que ir ahora mismo a verla – dijo intentándose levantar -¡Auch! – gimió llevándose las manos al lugar de la herida.

- Booth por favor, no vas a conseguir nada con verla, sólo empeorarte tú, estás demasiado débil todavía. Se razonable, por favor.

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo volviendo a recostarse –. Pero no me puedo quedar aquí quieto Cam, tengo que ayudarla.

- Pues lo mejor que puedes hacer para eso es quedarte aquí y contarnos lo que pasó, para poder atrapar cuanto antes a quien os haya hecho esto. Dinos Seely, ¿qué es fue lo que pasó?

- Huesos y yo estábamos en su despacho, ella había pedido la cena por teléfono y al cabo de un rato llamó uno de los guardias de la entrada diciendo que el repartidor había llegado pero que no lo podían dejar pasar.

- Sí, la política de seguridad del instituto es muy estricta – afirmó Cam.

- Huesos me dijo que me esperara, que ella saldría a recoger la cena, pero yo insistí y finalmente fui yo, y ella se quedó en su despacho, yo le dije que fuera quitando los papeles de su mesa para poder cenar… - Booth paró por un instante -. Si no la hubiese dejado sola allí esto no habría ocurrido…

- Seely tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no sabías que esto iba a pasar, y si quien os atacó lo tenían todo planeado no hubieras podido hacer nada.

- Luego, cuando volvía con la comida no vi a Temperance en el despacho, al menos no desde la puerta – continuó contando Booth con el corazón encogido al volver a recordar aquellos terribles momentos -. Entonces cuando entré sentí como alguien me clavaba algo por en la espalda y sentí un dolor inmenso, horrible.

- ¿Pudiste ver quien era? – preguntó Zack.

- No, ni siquiera pude girarme para verle, el dolor era demasiado grande, y acabé cayendo al suelo. Cuando caí, giré la cabeza hacia un lado y fue cuando la vi allí, delante del sofá, por eso no la había visto desde la puerta. Fue horrible, estaba llena de sangre y su mirada… oh Dios.

- Tranquilo Seely – dijo Cam apretándole la mano.

- Yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, apenas podía moverme… luego ella se quedó inconsciente. Yo, como pude cogí mi teléfono móvil y pedí ayuda a los vigilantes de la entrada, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en urgencias. Dios mío, si Huesos… - Booth era incapaz de completar aquella frase.

- Escúchame bien Seely Booth, Brennan es una mujer muy fuerte, ¿me oyes? Va a salir de esta, ya lo verás.

- Eso espero, Cam.

- Por ahora será mejor que intentes descansar un poco, para poder recuperar las fuerzas. Zack y yo nos quedaremos aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- No puedo dormir sabiendo que Huesos está mal.

- Tienes que intentarlo Booth, cuando antes te repongas del todo antes podrás ir a verla.

- Tienes razón.

- Y ahora cierra los ojos e intenta descansar un poco, ¿vale? – dijo Cam acariciándole el cabello. Me quedaré aquí a tu lado hasta que te quedes dormido.

- Está bien – dijo Booth cerrando los ojos.

Tras unos minutos finalmente el cansancio y el sedante que puso la enfermera en su suero hicieron efecto y Booth el sueño se apoderó de él, realmente lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unas horas se despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Miró a su alrededor y vio que a su lado Zack y Cam se habían quedado dormidos, cada uno en un sillón.

- Bien, es el momento – se dijo a sí mismo –. Ahora o nunca.

Despacio e intentando no hacer ruido Booth se sentó en la cama con los pies colgando por un lado. Ya la herida no le dolía, así que se atrevió a ponerse en pie y dar unos pequeños pasos. Todo iba bien, podía caminar sin problemas, y casi no sentía dolor al hacerlo, así que decidió ir a ver a su compañera, no podía quedarse quieto en aquella cama durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella estaba en estado crítico.


	12. Chapter 12

**_nuevamente muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ;-)_**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Dio unos pasos más y sintió como el aire frío de la noche recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, recorriendo también la zona en la que la misma pierde su nombre. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que su única vestimenta era una de esas ridículas batas de hospital que se les ponen a los pacientes, y las cuales dejan toda la parte trasera de la persona al descubierto.

- ¡Demonios! – dijo lo más bajo que pudo - ¿Por qué harán estas batas así? ¿Es que acaso se creen que a los pacientes les gusta enseñar el culo?

Booth no estaba dispuesto a ir por los pasillos mostrando su trasero, así que echó un vistazo a ver qué podía utilizar para cubrirse, y lo único que le era útil era la manta, así que la cogió y se enfundó en ella. Suerte que la manta era medianamente grande y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ahora sí estaba preparado para salir de allí e ir en busca de la habitación de su compañera. Esa era otro dilema bastante importante, no sabía en qué habitación estaba, pero eso no le importaba. Si una vez lograron dar con el lugar donde ella y Hodgins fueron enterrados con vida, no sería tan difícil encontrarla en un hospital, ¿no?

Abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación y sacó un poco la cabeza. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar si había alguien, pero no, aquello estaba desierto, y lo único que rompía el silencio era el tic-tac del segundero del reloj de la pared que marcaba las 5.30 de la madrugada.

Booth salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta muy despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido. El suelo estaba verdaderamente frío, pero a él eso le daba igual a pesar de estar descalzo, eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la UCI, y pensó que tal vez en los ascensores habría algún cartel informativo, así que siguió los carteles que indicaban la localización de los ascensores, unos metros más a la derecha. Llegó y como había imaginado, al lado de los ascensores había un cartel informativo que indicaba la ubicación de los lugares más importantes del hospital, y en el mismo ponía que la UCI estaba en la segunda planta, tres más abajo que en la que él estaba ahora mismo.

Tras verlo, Booth pulsó el botón de llamada al ascensor, que por suerte llegó en pocos segundos. En realidad a esas horas de la madrugada no es que lo estuviese usando mucha gente, por eso la poca tardanza del mismo. Afortunadamente no había nadie dentro, y en unos diez segundos ya estaba en la planta 2. Al bajarse del ascensor vio unos metros más adelante unas grandes puertas de cristal translúcido en las que había un cartel decía:

**"UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS**

**Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado"**

A través del cristal se intuían las siluetas de varias personas que iban de un lado a otro, seguramente se trataba de los médicos y enfermeras del servicio.

Booth esperó durante unos minutos hasta que no vio a nadie tras la puerta, fue entonces cuando entró. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por un par de enfermeras que salieron de uno de los boxes, pero afortunadamente pudo esconderse en un pequeño cuarto donde guardaban las sábanas y batas limpias, donde aprovechó para deshacerse de la manta y coger otra bata y ponérsela sobre la que ya tenía, pero esta vez con la abertura hacia adelante, de tal manera que ahora sus piernas eran la única parte que tenía ahora al descubierto.

Cuando aquellas enfermeras se alejaron se dispuso a salir de su escondite, tuvo que desistir del intento y continuar oculto, pues ahora eran los médicos los que salían de otro box cercano.

- El caso es que la cara de esta paciente me resulta conocida – escuchó decir a uno de los médicos.

- Sí, es la escritora de los libros esos de crímenes que se venden tanto ahora, a mi hijo le encantan – decía el otro médico.

- ¡Claro! Sí, de eso me suena, he visto sus entrevistas por la tele.

- Están hablando de Temperance – pensó Booth -, así que ella debe estar en esa habitación.

Los dos médicos se fueron alejando por el pasillo hasta meterse en otro box, entonces Booth aprovechó la ocasión y se metió rápidamente en la habitación de la que los vio salir, cerrando la puerta de la misma tras de sí.

Una vez la hubo cerrado se giró y dio unos pasos hacia adentro y la vio allí, sobre la camilla. Efectivamente era ella, su Huesos, que yacía inconsciente sobre aquella estrecha cama de hospital, iluminada por unos focos similares a los de los quirófanos, cuya luz blanca acentuaba aún más la palidez de su piel. A pesar de su gravedad se seguía viendo tan bella… parecía la princesa de un cuento que esperaba a que su príncipe la sacara del hechizo dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

- Huesos – dijo Booth al verla y se puso a su lado.

Varias bolsas de diferentes clases de suero con a saber cuántos medicamentos le estaban pasando por la vía venosa central que le habían canalizado los médicos en la vena subclavia derecha.

Ya no estaba intubada, ahora respiraba por sí misma, sin duda una buena señal.

A la derecha de la cama estaba el monitor que reflejaba sus constantes vitales, ahora estables, y que sonaba con un Pi….pi….pi… rítmico y constante.

Tras quedarse unos segundos observándola, Booth le tomó una mano y la apretó entre las suyas.

- Huesos, – le dijo suavemente – soy yo, Booth. No sé si puedes oírme, pero quiero que sepas que atraparé al que nos ha hecho esto, al que te ha hecho esto. Te lo prometo Huesos, pero escucha, tienes que despertar, por favor. Eres la mujer más fuerte, valiente y maravillosa que conozco, y sé que tú puedes hacerlo, tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes? Todos te necesitamos, yo te necesito. Huesos, yo…. yo…

En ese momento Temperance despertó y abrió los ojos.

- ¡Huesos! – dijo sorprendido.

Temperance giró la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba su compañero, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Acto seguido suspiró y los volvió a cerrar, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

¡¡PIPIPIPIPIPI!! – sonó la alarma del monitor.

- Huesos, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Huesos!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. – en el monitor todas las líneas eran planas.

En milésimas de segundo todo un equipo de personal del servicio entró a la habitación.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó un médico a Booth al verlo allí adentro -. Espere fuera, no puede estar aquí.

- Vamos, tiene que salir – una enfermera lo empujó hasta el pasillo, y Booth se quedó allí, frente a la puerta observando con nerviosismo e impotencia lo que pasaba.

- Está en asistolia. ¡Rápido, el desfibrilador! – gritó uno de los médicos, mientras otro de ellos se ponía a administrarle aire a Temperance con el ambu – Enfermera, póngale 1 miligramo de atropina.

- Puesta la atropina, doctor.

Rápidamente una enfermera llevó el desfibrilador. El médico cogió las palas, otra enfermera les puso el gel conductor y él las frotó para extenderlo por las mismas y luego las colocó sobre el tórax de Brennan, una bajo la clavícula derecha y la otra debajo del pecho izquierdo.

- ¡Carga a 200! ¡Fuera! – dijo para que nadie rozase a la paciente y recibiese también la corriente eléctrica, que al atravesar el cuerpo de Brennan hizo que éste saltara levemente.

Piiiiiii…. – las líneas del monitor no cambiaban.

Sigue en asistolia doctor Stevens.

- ¡Carga a 360! ¡Fuera!

Piiiiiii…

- Vamos no te me puedes morir - decía el médico - ¡Carga a 360 otra vez! ¡Fuera!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Desde afuera Booth veían desolado como el cuerpo de su compañera era sacudido por las corrientes eléctricas una y otra vez, y no pudo reprimir el llanto.

- No responde, sigue en asistolia.

- ¡Otro miligramo de atropina!

- Puesta la atropina, doctor Stevens.

- Vamos otra vez. ¡Carga a 360! ¡Fuera!

- Piiiiiii……

- No hay cambios doctor, sigue en asistolia.

- Ya no hay nada más que hacer – dijo finalmente y apartando del tórax de Brennan las palas del desfibrilador –. Hora de la muerte: las 5.45 a.m.

Booth vio como la actividad dentro de la habitación cesó de repente, y sus peores presagios se confirmaron cuando vio que una de las enfermeras tapaba el rostro de Brennan con la sábana.

- ¡No! – gritó y entró corriendo de nuevo a la habitación, para abrazarse al cuerpo sin vida de Brennan - ¡No, Temperance, no!! – dijo llorando, mientras un médico y una enfermera intentaban separarlo de ella.

- Despierta Booth – oía que le decían - ¡Despierta!

- ¡No! – gritó Booth y despertó sobresaltado, quedando sentado en la cama de golpe - ¡¡Huesos!!

- Booth tranquilo, era una pesadilla – le tranquilizó Cam -. Estás aquí, en la habitación de planta, ¿recuerdas? Te quedaste dormido, y estabas teniendo una pesadilla, ¿vale? Todo está bien, quédate tranquilo.

- Era tan real… - dijo recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal de respiración tras comprobar que lo que le decía Cam era cierto. -¿Qué hora es? – preguntó al ver que era de día.

- Las 10.15 – le respondió tras mirar el reloj.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me habéis dejado dormir tanto?

- Porque realmente necesitabas descansar, Seely, tras todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Dónde está Zack? – preguntó al no verlo allí.

- Está en el pasillo, hablando por el móvil, acaba de recibir una llamada.

- En ese momento entró el joven.

- Doctora Saroyan, tengo noticias… ¡Booth! Ya te has despertado.

- Noticias de Huesos, ¿verdad? – dijo Booth.

- Eh… sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Zack impresionado.

- He tenido un presentimiento

- Los presentimientos no son nada científicos – dijo Zack siempre tan racional.

- Zack eso no importa ahora – lo interrumpió Cam - ¿Qué eso lo que sabes de Brennan?

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Booth al mismo tiempo.

- Ha despertado del coma hace unos minutos – les informó.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Booth feliz – Pero, ¿está bien?

- Bueno, Ángela me dijo que se la acaban de llevar a hacerle varias pruebas para comprobar si no le han quedado secuelas neurológicas, y cuando terminen de hacérselas los médicos le informarán.

- Gracias a Dios – dijeron Booth y Cam, sonrientes.

Unas horas más tarde, a las puertas de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos seguía Ángela acompañada por Hodgins, esperando impacientes nuevas noticias sobre el estado de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué diablos tardarán tanto? – preguntaba ella indignada.

- Tranquila Angy, sólo querrán asegurarse de que todo está bien, la gente no sale de un coma todos los días – Hodgins intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

- Tras unos minutos se abrieron las puertas de la unidad y salió un médico, el mismo que hacía unas horas les había informado de que Brennan había despertado. Ángela corrió hacia él nada más verlo.

- ¡Doctor! ¿Tiene noticias sobre Temperance? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

- Tranquila señorita, precisamente venía a contarles.

- ¿Cómo han salido las pruebas?

- La paciente se encuentra perfectamente – dijo el médico alegre -, es un milagro.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamó Ángela y se abrazó a Hodgins, contenta.

- No obstante hay algo…

- ¿Qué ocurre doctor?

- Su amiga presenta amnesia postraumática, no recuerda nada de lo que le sucedió.

- Entiendo. ¿Es irreversible, doctor? – preguntó Hodgins.

- No sabría decirle con certeza, depende del paciente. Ha habido casos en los que no vuelven a recordarlo, y otros en los que sí, pero en estos últimos hay veces en los que han tardado desde horas hasta varios años en saber lo que les sucedió, así que como les dije, es imposible saberlo.

- ¿Hay algún problema en que nosotros le contemos lo que pasó? – preguntó Ángela.

- No, para nada, siempre y cuando no la presionen intentando hacer que recuerde, eso sería contraproducente. Además, he de decirles que a pesar de que haya salido del coma, su compañera tendrá que quedarse el resto del día ingresada aquí, pues la operación a la que fue sometida es muy delicada y tiene que permanecer en reposo absoluto al menos 24 horas, de lo contrario se le podrían saltar los puntos con los que le cosieron el vaso sanguíneo dañado y podría dar lugar a una nueva hemorragia interna, y eso podría ser fatal. Ya mañana si todo sigue bien la trasladaremos a planta.

- De acuerdo, doctor. ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

- Por ahora sólo puede pasar una persona, durante no más de veinte minutos. Lo siento, son las normas del servicio.

- Está bien – dijo Hodgins -. Cariño, entra tú, yo te esperaré aquí.

- No, será mejor que vayas a ver a Booth y le cuentas lo que ha dicho el doctor, seguro que se va a poner feliz. Yo después me reuniré contigo allí.

- Vale, nos vemos después entonces – dijo Hodgins y la despidió con un beso.

- Venga conmigo señorita, la llevaré hasta Temperance - dijo el doctor y ella se fue tras él.

- Es aquí – dijo cuando llegaron al box nº3 –. Y recuerde, sólo veinte minutos.

- Sí, descuide doctor.

Ángela se adentró en el box y allí la vio, a su mejor amiga en aquella camilla y llena de cables por todos lados, mirándola, con cara de cansancio.

- Ángela – dijo con un hilo de voz muy ronca, apenas audible.

- ¡Hola cielo! - Ángela corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, no muy fuerte, por temor a hacerle daño - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me duele mucho la garganta – dijo aún con el mismo tono de voz –, me acaban de extubar.

- Lo sé, será mejor que no hables mucho, cielo.

- ¿Qué me pasó, Ángela? Los médicos me han dicho que me apuñalaron, pero yo no recuerdo nada.

- Al parecer anoche os atacaron a ti y a Booth en tu despacho.

- ¿Booth? – dijo un poco alterada - ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado, Ángela?

- Tranquila cielo, él está bien, no tiene nada grave.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí cielo, a él lo apuñalaron por la espalda, pero la herida no fue grave, se la cerraron en quirófano y ahora está en planta, así, que cálmate, ¿vale? No es bueno que te estreses.

- ¿Se sabe ya quién fue?

- No cielo, lo siento. Cam está al tanto de la investigación y aún no tienen nada.

- Siento no recordar nada… - dijo Temperance un poco apenada.

- Cariño no tienes por qué sentirlo, es normal que tu cerebro quiera apartar un episodio tan traumático de tu memoria.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

- ¡Hola tío! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Hodgins al entrar a la habitación e Booth y verlo allí.

- Bueno, ya la herida no me duele tanto, creo que eso es bueno – respondió el agente.

- ¿No estabas con Ángela? – preguntó Zack.

- Sí, pero ella ahora está con Brennan, sólo podía entrar una persona.

- ¿Está con Huesos? – preguntó Booth – Entonces ya le han terminado de hacer las pruebas. ¿Cómo está, Hodgins? ¡Vamos, habla de una vez!

- Déjalo hablar, Booth – le dijo Cam.

- El médico que la atiende nos ha dicho que se encuentra bien, pero de todas formas tendrá que pasar el resto del día de hoy en la UCI, porque necesita como mínimo 24 horas de reposo absoluto tras la operación que le hicieron, y mañana ya la trasladarán a planta.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Booth, contento tras conocer la buena noticia, y Hodgins asintió con la cabeza - ¡Gracias Dios mío! – exclamó mirando hacia arriba.

- Pero hay algo… - continuó Hodgins.

- ¿Qué, Hodgins? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Booth.

- Tiene amnesia postraumática, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó – les explicó – El médico dice que no es seguro que lo llegue a recordar, y si lo hace no sabe cuanto tiempo tardará, puede ser cuestión de horas o incluso de años.

- Vaya, ella es la única que podría aclarar lo que sucedió – dijo Cam.

- Eh quitad esas caras, ¿vale? – les dijo Booth – Ella está bien, eso es lo único que importa. Y da igual si ella logra acordarse o no de lo ocurrido, igualmente pienso atrapar a quien nos ha hecho esto, en cuanto pueda levantarme de esta asquerosa cama.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mientras tanto, en la UCI:

- Lo siento señorita, pero ya tiene que irse – le dijo una enfermera a Ángela.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Ángela -. Hasta luego cielo, volveré a visitarte en cuanto me dejen los médicos – le dijo a Temperance mientras se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Angy – le susurró ésta al oído –. Eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener – dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas.

- No llores cielo – a Ángela se le partía el corazón al verla llorar -. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

- Dile a Booth que estoy bien, no quiero que se preocupe – le pidió Brennan.

- Tranquila querida, se lo diré.

Ángela se fue de allí un poco apenada, le dolía tener que dejar sola a su amiga en aquellas condiciones, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que al día siguiente la mandarían a planta, entonces sí que no la dejaría sola ni un segundo.

Una vez salió de la UCI tomó el ascensor hasta la planta donde estaba Booth. Ahora ya pasado el susto por la situación de Brennan, se daba cuenta de que no lo había ido a visitar, había pasado toda la noche en la sala de espera esperando noticias de Temperance, en compañía de Hodgins, que no la dejó sola ni un momento, y ahora comenzaba a sentirse un poco agotada.

No le fue muy difícil dar con la habitación donde estaba el agente gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado Cam.

- ¡Booth, cielo! – dijo nada más entrar y se acercó a darle un abrazo – Siento no haber venido antes, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Hola Ángela, estoy bien, gracias – dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo -. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo está Temperance? Hodgins me ha dicho que has entrado a verla.

- Sí, he entrado, pero no me han dejado estar mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ella está bien? – insistió Booth.

- Aún está bastante débil, pero sí, está bien. Ya la extubaron y respira por sí misma.

- Menos mal – respiró aliviado -. Quiero verla, Ángela.

- Lo siento cielo, pero no es posible, ni si quiera sé si me dejarán entrar a mí de nuevo. Creo que será mejor que te esperes a mañana, cuando la traigan aquí.

- ¿Cómo que cuando la traigan aquí?

- Ah es cierto, no te lo he dicho aún. Verás, hablé con el médico para pedirle que cuando le diesen el alta en la UCI la trajeran a esta habitación, contigo. Cam me había dicho que estabas tú solo en la habitación, espero que no te importe…

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Cómo me va a importar? Eso sí que es una buena noticia – dijo Booth muy contento.- Gracias, Ángela.

Booth apenas durmió en toda la noche, pensando en que a la mañana siguiente tendría a Temperance allí, a su lado. Ya su médico de la UCI le había confirmado a Ángela esa misma tarde que a las 8 de la mañana siguiente harían el traslado.

Esa noche no se había quedado nadie acompañándole, él así lo quiso para que el equipo de 'mirones' se fuese a descansar a sus casas, pues los cuatro habían pasado un día completo en vela por él y por Brennan. De todas formas tenía a otro agente del FBI haciendo guardia en la puerta, su jefe, Cullen, no quería dejarlo desprotegido, por si quien los había atacado decidía volver y acabar lo empezado.

Booth ya estaba en pie desde las 6.00. La doctora que lo atendía ya le había dicho que podía levantarse de la cama y empezar haciendo pequeñas actividades, así que lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, con mucho cuidado de no mojarse mucho la herida. Luego se puso uno de sus pijamas (le había pedido a Cam que se los llevase, ya no soportaba más aquellas ridículas batas), y se puso un poco de colonia, quería estar bien arreglado para cuando ella llegase, aunque no sabía explicar muy bien el motivo.

Caray, jamás pensó que un día se le pudiese hacer tan largo. Un día entero sin ver a su 'Huesos' parecía todo un año, y ya se sentía ansioso por volverla a ver.

Miró el reloj y todavía eran las 6.30. Todavía faltaba una hora y media, así que se puso a hacer su cama y a recoger un poco la mesilla de noche, sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaban el orden y la limpieza.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

- Ey Huesos, ¿cómo te sientes?

Eran ya las 8.30 pasadas cuando por fin se fueron los médicos y enfermeras de la habitación y dejaron a Temperance con sus compañeros.

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de haber salido en un coma producido por una gran pérdida del volumen sanguíneo, o lo que es lo mismo, una hipovolemia severa – les respondió, ya su voz no era ronca.

- Vuelve a ser la misma de siempre – dijo Hodgins riendo al ver la cara de Booth tras la explicación tan médica de Temperance.

- Sí, no hay duda – dijo éste sonriendo.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – le preguntó Brennan.

- Tranquila, sobreviviré. Sólo fue una pequeña heridita de nada en la espalda – dijo enseñándole el apósito que se la cubría -. Hace falta mucho más para acabar conmigo – dijo provocándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Te has puesto colonia? – le preguntó tras percibir el aroma.

- Sí – admitió él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Bueno… - titubeó un poco – Oye Huesos, los hombres también podemos ser coquetos, no sólo vosotras.

- Cam, ¿se sabe algo ya de quién nos atacó? – preguntó Temperance cambiando de tema al notar a su compañero un poco incómodo tras aquella pregunta.

- Aún no, pero tranquila, lo cogeremos.

- Booth, ¿y qué pasa con el caso? Estábamos a punto de resolverlo.

- Escúchame Huesos, – dijo tomándole una mano – eso es lo menos que importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que tú te pongas bien, el caso puede esperar.

- Booth tiene razón, cielo – afirmó Ángela.

- Está bien – finalmente se resignó.

Tras pasar toda la mañana acompañándoles, finalmente el equipo de 'mirones' regresó por la tarde al trabajo. Ángela les prometió que volvería por la noche y se quedaría con ellos, pero ambos insistieron en que no era necesario, ahora ya ninguno estaba solo, se hacían compañía el uno al otro. Además, no tenían de que temer, el FBI todavía mantenía a un agente haciendo guardia a la entrada de la habitación y algunos más repartidos por la planta.

- Vamos Huesos, deja ya todos esos libros, estás enferma – dijo Booth después de que su compañera se hubiese pasado toda la tarde leyendo libros y más libros de ciencia que le había llevado Zack.

- No estoy enferma Booth, estoy convaleciente, es diferente.

- Vale Huesos, lo que tú digas, pero estás en el hospital, deberías relajarte y descansar.

- Leer me relaja, ¿a ti no?

- Sí, pero no leer libros como estos llenos de palabras incomprensibles – dijo mientras cogía uno de los tantos que tenía Temperance sobre su cama –. Tienes que aprender a desconectar del trabajo, Huesos, y creo que ya sé la manera.

- ¿Qué manera? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Primero fuera todos estos libros – dijo quitándoselos todos de la cama incluso el que tenía ella en las manos.

- ¡Booth!

- Huesos te voy a mostrar el mejor invento del ser humano: la televisión – dijo señalándole la que había en el centro de la habitación, sobre una especie de soporte que colgaba del techo.

- Te equivocas, ese no es el mejor invento del hombre, los mejores inventos de la humanidad son la rueda, la imprenta, la pólvora, la bombilla, la tabla periódica de los elementos, la fabricación y conservación de alimentos basada en biotecnología empírica, el espectrómetro de masas…

- Hey hey, ¿quieres parar ya? – la interrumpió – Vale, hay inventos más importantes que la tele, pero te aseguro que cuando la veas cambiarás de opinión. Venga Huesos, sólo por un día compórtate como una persona normal, ¿quieres? – y sin darle tiempo a réplica Booth encendió el aparato con el mando a distancia.

- Tienes suerte de que aún no pueda levantarme de la cama… - murmuró Brennan.

Booth volvió a su cama y tras acomodarse comenzó a hacer un poco de zapping con el mando a distancia.

- Veamos que están poniendo… ¡Qué bien, un partido de la NBA! Genial, hoy juegan los Lakers contra Memphis.

- Oye, ¿y por qué tenemos que ver lo que tú digas? Yo no quiero ver baloncesto – protestó Temperance.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres ver tú?

- No sé, cambia de canal a ver qué más están poniendo.

Booth hizo zapping una vez más.

- Déjalo ahí – dijo Temperance cuando vio un documental sobre las momias mayas.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡No pienso ver un documental de momias!

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo tampoco quiero ver un partido de baloncesto – protestó ella con un tono de voz más alto para tratar de imponerse ante él.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó enfadada una enfermera que entró tras escuchar desde afuera el alboroto, y los dos se quedaron en silencio – Están en un hospital, no pueden estar gritando como niños, molestan a los demás pacientes. Además, ¿se han dado cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Son las 10 de la noche!

- Lo siento – dijeron al unísono, avergonzados.

- Como les vuelva a oír gritando cambiaré a uno de los dos de habitación – les advirtió y se fue todavía enfadada.

- ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido? – dijo Brennan susurrando.

- ¿Yo? Eres tú la que ha comenzado a discutir – dijo él también hablando bajo.

- Yo no he discutido, solamente te he dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que has puesto en la tele.

- ¿Sabes? Eres tú la que no querías ver la televisión, así que no tienes derecho a elegir el canal – los 'susurros' cada vez eran más altos.

- Está bien, haz lo que te de la gana – gruñó Brennan enfadada y con cuidado se giró en la cama hasta darle la espalda a Booth. Al hacerlo le dolió un poco la herida, pero su orgullo no se le permitió emitir quejido alguno.

- Sí, eso es precisamente lo que haré – dijo él también cabreado y volvió a poner el baloncesto.

Tras unos minutos Booth no soportaba más aquel tenso silencio que se había impuesto entre los dos tras aquella discusión. Ya un poco más calmado, tomó consciencia de lo que había pasado, y se sintió un completo estúpido. Se había comportado como un completo idiota peleando con Temperance. Hacía poco más de un día que había estado a punto de perderla para siempre, estaba herida y su estado aún era delicado y sólo a él se le ocurría discutir con ella a pesar de todo eso. Booth no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal y decidió pedirle perdón a su compañera.

- Escucha Huesos, lo siento, no debí haberme puesto así contigo, lo siento mucho.

Booth se quedó esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su compañera, pero no obtuvo ninguna.

- Huesos, al menos podrías decir algo, me estoy disculpando – seguía sin recibir contestación - ¿Huesos?

Booth se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de su compañera y vio que ésta se había estaba durmiendo, acurrucada como un bebé.

- Buenas noches, Huesos – le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tras quedarse unos segundos mirándola ensimismado, susurró:

- Eres tan hermosa…

Aquellas palabras que escaparon de su boca le sorprendieron incluso a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Booth? – pensó en su interior – Es tu compañera – se dijo intentando desconectar.

A continuación cerró la ventana, pues empezaba a hacer frío, apagó la tele y volvió a su cama.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Tras dar algunas vueltas hasta encontrar una postura cómoda en aquella cama de hospital, Booth finalmente se quedó dormido. No obstante, al cabo de unas horas se despertó al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y la vio allí, en su cama, agitando la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, respirando agitadamente mientras hablaba angustiada.

- Booth sácame de aquí por favor

- Booth se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a la de Temperance y se sentó a un lado. Suavemente sujetó a su compañera por los hombros.

- Temperance, despierta – le decía -. Es sólo una pesadilla.

Tras repetirlo un par de veces más ésta se despertó, muy sobresaltada, y se abrazó a Booth con fuerza, sollozando.

- Tranquila Huesos, sólo estabas soñando.

- Oh Booth ha sido horrible. Estaba otra vez en aquel coche bajo tierra, y ya no me quedaba más oxígeno.

- Sólo fue un mal sueño Temperance, quédate tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo, no te va a pasar nada – dijo mientras seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos -. Oye siento haberme comportado así antes, Huesos. Fui un egoísta, lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada – dijo separándose de él después de darse cuenta que el abrazo ya se estaba alargando más tiempo de lo "correcto" entre dos compañeros.

Tras quedarse unos minutos más hablando decidieron intentar dormir de nuevo, pues todavía faltaba mucho para que amaneciese, y no tardaron mucho en lograrlo.

Una semana más tarde Brennan recibió el alta hospitalaria, cuatro días después de que se la dieran a su compañero. Pese a ello Booth no la dejó sola, e iba a visitarla todos los días durante varias horas, al igual que el equipo del Jeffersonian.

Booth se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y ella aceptó.

Un celador apareció en la puerta de la habitación con una silla de ruedas para llevar en ella a Temperance hasta la salida, pero ésta se negó en rotundo.

- No pienso ir en silla de ruedas, estoy bien, puedo caminar – protestó ella.

- Huesos no seas cabezota, todavía estás convaleciente, y además hay que caminar bastante hasta llegar a la salida.

- Cielo, Booth tiene razón, y el médico te ha dicho que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo durante los próximos 15 días.

- Ese médico es un exagerado – refunfuñó.

- Bueno, basta ya de quejas – dijo Booth -. Si no te sientas en esa silla por las buenas lo harás por las malas – fue hacia Brennan y la cogió en brazos ante la atónita mirada de Ángela y el celador.

- ¡Booth! – gritó Temperance.

Booth la llevó hasta la silla de ruedas y la sentó con cuidado.

- Y no te atrevas a levantarte de ahí – dijo con un tono algo amenazante.

Ante aquella sorprendente actitud de su compañero, Brennan no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y obedecerle.

- No se preocupe, yo la llevaré – dijo Booth al celador y comenzó a arrastrar la silla, seguido por Ángela, que llevaba en unas bolsas los pijamas y los libros que le había llevado a Temperance.

Tras bajar por el ascensor y caminar por varios metros de pasillos, por fin llegaron a la salida del hospital.

- Esperadme aquí un momento, traeré el coche – dijo Booth -. Ángela, vigila que no se levante de la silla – dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el parking.

- ¿Pero qué se ha creído? No soy ninguna niña a la que pueda manipular a su antojo – gruñó Temperance.

- Cariño, ¿recuerdas cuando hace tiempo me dijiste que desde que se fueron tus padres y tu hermano cuando eras pequeña echabas de menos que alguien se preocupara por ti a todas horas?

- Sí – asintió Temperance.

- ¿No te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué, Angi?

- Querida, Booth es ese "alguien", siempre está ahí, preocupándose por ti y pendiente de ti en todo momento.

Temperance se quedó callada, no podía decir nada contra eso, Ángela tenía toda la razón.

- Deberías protestar menos y dejarte mimar un poco – le recomendó Ángela.

- Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así – dijo Temperance.

- Por eso mismo, ahora es el momento de empezar a disfrutarlo.

En ese momento apareció Booth con la SUV, aparcó frente a ellas, se bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Vamos Huesos – dijo acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie -. Con cuidado.

- Gracias Booth – le dijo mirándole a los ojos después de que la ayudase a subir al coche. Temperance había decidido aceptar el sabio consejo de su amiga.

- No hay de qué – dijo él tras quedarse por unos segundos embrujado por aquellos hermosos ojos.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Ángela tras dejar las bolsas en el asiento trasero – iros vosotros, yo devolveré la silla y luego me iré al Jeffersonian, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento. Brennan cielo, mañana me pasaré por tu casa a ver cómo estás, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale Ángela, y gracias por todo.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

**_muchas gracias por todos los comentarios chics ;-)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!! ;-)**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 17**

- Todo está en orden, puedes entrar – le dijo Booth a Temperance tras hacer una breve inspección en el piso de ésta.

- Booth – exclamó un poco asustada una vez entró a su piso tras él.

- ¿Qué ocurre Huesos? – se giró hacia ella y la vio como señalaba hacia la mesa del salón, donde había un ramo de flores.

- Más flores, ¿crees que serán del mismo que me ha estado mandando los regalos?

- No lo sé, mira a ver si tiene alguna tarjeta.

Temperance cogió el ramo y tras rebuscar un poco en su interior sacó un pequeño sobre de color rojo, del que sacó una pequeña nota en la que ponía:

**"**_**Bienvenida Huesos, deseo que te recuperes pronto.**_

_**S. Booth"**_

- ¿Te gustan, Huesos? – preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa – Bueno, no son tulipanes pero no están mal…

- Son preciosas Booth, me encantan, muchas gracias – contentó muy feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Voy a ponerlas en un florero – dijo cogiendo el ramo y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Booth tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro ante aquel gesto afectivo de su compañera. El contacto de los labios de ella con su mejilla le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil en ese instante, una reacción que no pasó desapercibida para ella, por eso puso la excusa del florero para alejarse un poco.

- Oye Huesos, me tengo que ir ya, si no llego pronto al hotel me anularán la reserva.

- ¿Hotel? – preguntó ella volviendo ya con el florero y poniéndolo sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué te vas a quedar en un hotel? ¿Y tu casa?

- Bueno, es sólo por esta noche, esta mañana me he encontrado algunas cucarachas y he mandado fumigarla, y no me dejan volver hasta mañana, por el veneno.

- Booth, no es necesario que vayas a un hotel, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados si quieres.

- Oh no Huesos, no quiero molestar.

- ¡No molestas, Booth! En serio, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- ¿En serio que no es molestia?

- Claro que no Booth, para nada.

- ¡Gracias Huesos! – exclamó entusiasmado – seré un buen huésped, te lo prometo. Ni siquiera ronco – dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisitas y provocando otra en ella -. Voy a traer mi ropa, la tengo abajo en el coche.

- Está bien, coge la llave para que abras cuando subas, yo voy a darme una ducha.

- Vale, vuelvo enseguida Huesos.

Tras una breve ducha de agua caliente que le sentó realmente bien y después de ponerse ropa cómoda, Temperance salió del cuarto de baño y fue al salón, donde la esperaba Booth sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es esto Booth? – preguntó Temperance sorprendida.

- Huesos, creí que teniendo un doctorado sabrías que esto es una tele.

- Sé que es una tele, Booth, pero me refería a por qué está en mi salón.

- Bueno Huesos, sabía que tu no tenías ninguna, así que he traído la mía para poder pasar el rato.

- ¡Tú tenías planeado todo esto desde el principio! – exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Nadie que se piensa quedar en un hotel se lleva su propia tele. ¡Tú venías directamente a quedarte en mi casa!

- Bueno… está bien, me has pillado – dijo mirándola como un niño pequeño al que han sorprendido en alguna de sus travesuras.

- ¡Ja! ¡Así que lo admites! ¿Y si yo no te hubiera invitado a quedarte?

- Te conozco bien Huesos, sabía que lo harías – volvió a poner su sonrisa más irresistibles -. Por cierto Huesos, ¿qué quieres que pida para cenar? Esta vez te invito yo.

- Mmm… comida tailandesa – respondió ella más calmada – Ya empezaba a hartarme de esa insípida comida del hospital.

- Buena elección, Huesos, a mí también me apetece un montón.

Tras cenar los dos se sentaron en el sofá a charlar un rato.

- ¿Cuándo te reincorporas al trabajo? – le preguntó Temperance.

- Justo mañana, Huesos. Estas "vacaciones" han sido muy cortas. Al menos tú tienes dos semanas enteras para relajarte.

- No pienses que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada – le dijo ella -. Quiero que me mantengas informada de todo lo referente al caso, creo que estamos muy cerca de resolverlo.

- Ah no, eso sí que no. No pienso ser partícipe de tu obsesión por el trabajo. El médico te ha dicho que nada de trabajo en las siguientes dos semanas.

- Bueno, si no lo haces se lo pediré a Zack.

- No lo hará si le amenazado con pegarle un tiro.

- Bien, pues entonces yo puedo amenazarte con decirle a Cullen que utilizas tu placa del FBI para conseguir colarte gratis en los partidos de béisbol.

- Oye, ¡eso solamente lo hice una vez y era porque a Parker le hacía mucha ilusión y no quedaban entradas a la venta! – exclamó.

- Pues entonces ya sabes, o me mantienes al tanto del caso o Cullen lo sabrá.

- ¡Eso es chantaje!

- Lo sé – dijo ella riendo.

- Vale Huesos, tú ganas – dijo no muy alto y ella sonrió satisfecha. – Oye, ¿te importa su me doy un baño?

- No, para nada, siéntete como en tu casa. En la parte superior del armario del baño hay toallas limpias.

- De acuerdo, gracias. Oye, te pondré la televisión para que la veas mientras tanto. Yo saldré enseguida.

- No Booth, no me apetece ver la tele…

- Venga Huesos, no seas aburrida. Toma el mando y pon lo que tú quieras.


	18. Chapter 18

**_muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!_**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Booth fue a la habitación de invitados y rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar lo que él consideraba su pijama más cómodo, que consistía en una desgastada blusa blanca de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectamente definidos bíceps y tríceps y dejaba entrever su trabajado torso, y un pantalón de chándal bastante raído de color gris. Luego se metió en el cuarto de baño, mientras Temperance iba cambiando de canal en la televisión hasta encontrar algo que le gustase.

- ¡WOW Huesos! – gritó desde el interior del baño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Tienes un jacuzzi!

- Sí – dijo como si nada - ¿Tú no tienes?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ni ahorrando durante un año entero podría permitírmelo!

- En realidad no sé porqué me lo compré, casi no lo uso.

- ¿¡Que no lo usas!?

- Muy poco, soy una mujer muy ocupada Booth, no tengo tiempo para eso.

- Pues si yo tuviera uno en mi casa me pasaría en él todo el día, hasta me saldrían escamas como a los peces.

- Eso es científicamente imposible. A los seres humanos no les salen escamas por un contacto prolongado con el agua.

- Lo sé Huesos, es sólo una forma de hablar. Oye… ya sé que sería abusar demasiado de tu hospitalidad…

- Sí Booth, puedes usar el jacuzzi – dijo antes de que él terminara la frase, pues sabía perfectamente que era eso lo que le pediría.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Huesos! Tú espérame viendo la tele, hoy veremos lo que tú quieras.

Booth creyó estar en el paraíso. Iba a pasar la noche en la casa de su compañera y estaba disfrutando del mejor y más relajante baño de su vida en aquel jacuzzi, con pequeñas corrientes de agua caliente que surgían de todos lados y recorrían todo su cuerpo. Pensó que sólo una cosa podía mejorar aquel momento, y era el tenerla a ella allí con él, pero enseguida intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te está pasando, Seely? – pensaba en su interior – Dios, es tu compañera, no puedes tener esos pensamientos con ella, no está bien.

Por más que intentaba autoconvencerse de lo mal que estaba pensar aquello, lo cierto era que la deseaba. Sí, deseaba a Temperance con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era solo un deseo sexual como el que sentirían muchos hombres. Deseaba no sólo besarla y acariciarla con dulzura, también quería abrazarla y protegerla, apoyarla y mimarla. Ella lo era todo para él, y él deseaba serlo todo para ella. Si tan solo pudiese tocarla…

El miedo que sintió al estar a punto de perderla y la ternura que le provocó verla tan vulnerable en aquella camilla de hospital fueron el detonante de la bomba de amor que desde hacía tiempo se había formado en su interior, haciéndola estallar y llenando de metrallas su cerebro y su corazón.

Él quería decírselo, pero no se atrevía. Contra su corazón luchaba aquello que él mismo le había dicho a Temperance meses atrás cuando estaban en el tiovivo con Parker, cuando acabó todo lo de Howard Epps.

Él no quería que su relación supusiese un peligro para ella, eso siempre y cuando ella sintiese lo mismo y diesen paso a dicha relación.

Realmente era esto último lo que más le asustaba, que ella le rechazase. Tal vez ella no sentía nada por él, y si él le confesaba sus sentimientos ella se sentiría incómoda y se alejaría, entonces nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos, y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo apartar todos estos pensamientos a un lado momentáneamente, se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado media hora desde que se metió en el jacuzzi, así que salió de allí, se secó con la toalla y se vistió.

- Huesos, después de este baño soy un hombre nuevo – dijo saliendo ya del cuarto de baño.

Booth se dirigió al salón y la vio acostada en el sofá. Se había quedado dormida viendo la tele.

Se acercó más a ella y la vio tiritando un poco, a decir verdad comenzaba a hacer bastante frío. Entonces fue hasta la habitación de ella y le dio a la manta y la sábana de la cama para atrás.

Volvió al salón y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su cama, donde la depositó con mucha delicadeza, y luego la tapó. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó observándola unos minutos, encandilado por su belleza. Con su mano derecha le acarició el rostro muy suavemente y luego la perdió en su cabello, aún un poco húmedo después de la ducha que se había dado.

_Extraño sentimiento siembras tú en mi piel_

_es tan profundo y nuevo a la vez_

_es algo tan inmenso que quiero entender_

_no hallo explicación, no se qué hacer_

_está en mi piel_

_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón,_

_se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control_

_es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración_

_y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo_

_no se qué hacer si cerca está tu piel_

_Es suave como el viento no lo imaginé_

_es tímido y es fuego a la vez_

_está en mi piel_

_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón,_

_se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control_

_es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración_

_y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo_

_Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo siento que tiembla mi voz_

_y va creciendo hacia el horizonte mas allá del sol_

_que inmensa sensación no hallo explicación_

_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón, de mi corazón_

_se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control,_

_que pierdo el control cuando te siento en mi_

_es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración_

_y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo_

_creo entender, me enamoré._

Al igual que había hecho aquella noche en el hospital, se acercó y le susurró al oído "Buenas noches, Huesos" y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta vez muy cerca de los labios, tanto que incluso pudo rozarlos un poco, desatando en su interior miles de sensaciones indescriptibles y maravillosas. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la tele, a ver si así lograba distraerse un poco.

Tras hacer zapping durante varios minutos y ver que no estaban emitiendo nada de interés, la apagó y decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su compañera para ver si estaba bien, y comprobó que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, tal y como la había dejado.


	19. Chapter 19

_**muchas gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**por cierto, la canción del capítulo anterior es "Extraño sentimiento" de Luis Fonsi **_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Después de estar dándole muchas vueltas por enésima vez al tema de Brennan, quedó profundamente dormido, algo que le fue muy fácil en aquel cómodo colchón de látex.

- Booth, despierta – Brennan se inclinaba sobre él y lo sacudía ligeramente por los hombros -. Vamos, se te va a hacer tarde.

- Mmmmm… ¿Qué pasa Huesos? – preguntó aún medio dormido y sin abrir querer abrir los ojos.

- Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar, ¿no decías que empezabas hoy?

- Sí, ¿qué hora es?

- Son las 7.00 – le respondió ella.

- ¡Oh Huesos! Entro a las 8.00, todavía falta una hora. Déjame dormir un poco más, esta cama es tan cómoda… - suplicó abrazándose a la almohada.

- Venga Booth, que ya tengo el desayuno preparado en la cocina – dijo Brennan mientras corría hacia un lado la cortina que tapaba la ventana de la habitación, dejando entrar los primeros rayos de sol del día.

- ¡Huesos! – gruñó al verse deslumbrado e intentó cubrir la luz con las manos.

- Vamos, vete a ducharte y luego ven a la cocina. Hay leche caliente, zumo de naranja y galletas de chocolate recién hechas.

- Oye, ¡tú no me mandas! Un momento, ¿has dicho galletas de chocolate?

- Sí, eso acabo de decir.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Son mis favoritas, Huesos! ¡Me encantan!

Sin decir más, Booth se levantó de la cama de un salto, cogió la ropa que se pondría ese día para trabajar y se fue al baño para ducharse.

- ¡No tardaré nada, Huesos! – gritó desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

Tal y como dijo, tardó muy poco, apenas unos cinco minutos, y fue directo a la cocina, donde lo esperaba Temperance terminando de colocar todo en la mesa.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron. Booth comió como si no lo hubiese hecho en días.

- Mmmm, Huesos, estas galletas están de muerte. Estás hecha una gran cocinera.

- ¿De verdad te gustan? Bueno es la primera vez que las hago, tenía la receta desde hace meses, pero últimamente no había encontrado tiempo para hacerlas.

- Pues te han quedado geniales, en serio, me comería cientos de estas galletas. Muchas gracias por todo, Huesos.

- De nada – dijo ella sonriente.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Casi me había olvidado! – dijo él de repente mientras cogía su móvil y hacía una llamada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Chicos, ¿ya habéis llegado? – preguntó Booth – Ah bien, perfecto. Cuando lleguéis que uno de vosotros se ponga delante de la puerta del piso y el otro se quede en el coche vigilando la entrada al edificio, ¿de acuerdo? Y no dejéis que ella salga bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

- ¿Con quién hablabas, Booth? – le preguntó una vez hubo colgado.

- Con un par de agentes del FBI que te han asignado para protegerte, están a punto de llegar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella indignada - ¿Por qué has hecho eso Booth?

- Escucha Huesos, es muy probable que la persona que nos atacó sea la misma que te ha estado acechando y mandando esos regalitos, y si ha intentado matarte una vez no dudes en que lo intentará de nuevo.

- ¿¡Y no se te ocurre otra cosa que encerrarme en mi propia casa como a una delincuente!? – gritó muy enfadada.

- Huesos lo hago por tu bien, ahora mismo este es el lugar más seguro donde puedes estar. Además, el médico también te dijo que guardaras reposo estos días – dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

- Booth, ¡no soy ninguna niña pequeña! Desde hace mucho tiempo me sé cuidar yo sola, y no necesito ayuda de nadie

- Lo sé Huesos, pero quien quiera que sea este tío sabe mucho sobre ti y ya ha estado a punto de matarte, y no voy a permitir que vuelva a hacerlo. Mira, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y te relajas en el jacuzzi? Verás como te sentirás mucho mejor y lo verás todo de otra manera – dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Brennan resopló aún disconforme y no contestó. Sabía que todo aquello Booth lo hacía para protegerla, pero consideraba que esta vez se estaba pasando un poco.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga todo este tiempo aquí yo sola?

- Pues podrías hacer lo que hace la gente normal, relajarse y disfrutar de unos días sin trabajo. Además, no vas a estar sola, Ángela dijo que pasaría a verte, y yo también vendré en cuanto pueda. ¿Ya se te olvida que anoche me amenazaste para que te mantuviese al tanto del caso? – dijo riendo.

- Es cierto – rió ella también –. Y más te vale hacerlo, si no ya sabes lo que te espera…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Booth y éste contestó.

- Son los agentes, ya están aquí – le dijo cuando colgó -. Bueno Huesos, yo me tengo que ir a la oficina, si no llegaré tarde. ¿Oye, te importa si me llevo algunas galletas para el camino?

- No, coge las que quieras, y acuérdate de llevarte tus cosas.

- Bueno, después pasaré a buscarlas, ahora no tengo tiempo – dijo poniéndose la chaqueta del traje a toda prisa –. Así puedes poner la tele si te aburres.

- Booth fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y como esperaba, encontró allí a uno de los agentes.

- Hola Mawson – lo saludó con un apretón de manos -. Huesos, este es el agente Mawson, él se va a quedar vigilando en tu puerta.

- Hola – le dijo ella y él le devolvió el saludo.

- Bueno Huesos, yo me voy ya. Pórtate bien y quédate descansando, ¿de acuerdo? Yo vendré en cuanto pueda. ¡Ah, y gracias por las galletas! – dijo mientras se alejaba.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Tras dar un par de vueltas por la casa pensando qué hacer, finalmente Brennan decidió seguir el consejo de su compañero y darse un baño en el jacuzzi. Pese a lo relajante que resultaban las pequeñas y continuas corrientes de agua caliente que salían por todos los lados y el sonido del burbujeo del agua, Brennan no conseguía dejar de darle vueltas a muchos pensamientos, especialmente a uno en concreto.

Ya iban dos veces que Booth le daba las buenas noches de aquella forma que la hacía estremecerse por completo. Las dos veces de las que había sucedido ella lo había notado.

La primera vez, en el hospital, ella se había hecho la dormida, pues todavía estaba furiosa con Booth por aquella discusión y no tenía ganas de hablarle, así que optó por fingir que dormía para que la dejase tranquila. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado aquello que hizo Booth. Aquel "Buenas noches" que le susurró al oído y el beso que le dio en la mejilla desataron en su interior un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones que no había sentido en su vida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Y por qué había dicho "Eres tan hermosa…"? Sí, el ya le había dicho varias veces que era una mujer guapa, pero el tono en el que lo dijo aquella noche…

La segunda vez ella sí estaba medio dormida en el sofá, cuando sintió cómo la cogía en brazos, pero estaba un poco adormilada y se dejo llevar. Luego sintió como la metía en la cama y la tapaba, algo agradable pues tenía bastante frío. Creyó que entonces él se marcharía de la habitación sin más, pero notó como seguía sentado a su lado, quieto. Al cabo de unos minutos notó como le acariciaba el rostro, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando él la rozó. Otra vez volvió a escuchar de sus labios un "Buenas noches, Huesos" muy cerca de su oído, y a continuación un cálido y suave beso casi en los labios, haciéndola arder en su interior. En ese momento sintió el impulso de abrir los ojos, agarrar a su compañero por la camisa, atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo con pasión y deseo, pero su parte más racional impidió que lo hiciera.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Booth había tenido que hacer eso? Ahora se sentía tan confusa… en su mente sólo había cabida para Booth. Pensaba en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos: sus continuas peleas, las veces que él le había salvado la vida, los momentos en que ella lo había pasado realmente mal y él siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola, esos momentos en los que ambos se miraban a los ojos y sobraban las palabras… No, tenía que olvidarse de todo aquello, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque fuera muy difícil. Seguramente su mente lo habría sacado todo de contexto y Booth simplemente le daba las buenas noches como un buen amigo.

- Sí, seguramente será eso – pensaba Brennan intentando autoconvencerse.

Por un momento pensó en comentárselo a Ángela, tal vez ella le aclararía un poco las cosas, pero enseguida desestimó la idea. Sabía que lo que diría su mejor amiga es que los dos estaban loquitos el uno por el otro, y eso precisamente es lo que último que quería escuchar en esos momentos.

Tras salir del jacuzzi, secarse y vestirse, Brennan se sentó frente a su ordenador para intentar escribir algunas líneas del nuevo libro que estaba preparando, pero no le salían ni las ideas ni las palabras, así que finalmente optó por dejarlo. Dejó el ordenador a un lado y por unos instantes se quedó mirando el televisor que había dejado Booth, pensando en si encenderlo o no. Tras dudarlo durante unos segundos y ver que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, finalmente lo encendió y fue cambiando de canal en busca de algo de interés, pero a esas horas de la mañana solamente estaban emitiendo telenovelas de esas en las que una mujer pobre y débil llora por el amor de un hombre adinerado que no deja de hacerla sufrir. Brennan odiaba todo aquello, así que apagó la tele enseguida.

Sabía que lo único que podía distraerla era el trabajo, pero ahora mismo no podía recurrir al mismo, estaba prisionera en su propia casa, por su bien, es cierto, pero prisionera de todas formas.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana fue Ángela a visitarla, quien se quedó sorprendida al ver la televisión en la casa de Brennan, y aún más cuando supo que era de Booth y que éste había pasado la noche en su casa. A pesar de la explicación de Temperance para todo aquello, la artista no dejaba de bromear con su amiga insinuando que habían dormido juntos, que ya era hora después de tantos años enamorados en secreto, justo lo que a Brennan le faltaba por oír para estar más confusa todavía. Temperance, para cambiar de tema, intentó sonsacarle información sobre el caso del hombre del avión, pero no obtuvo nada, estaba claro que el chantaje sólo le funcionaba con Booth.

Después de casi dos horas charlando, Ángela se marchó, no sin antes prometerle que volvería por la tarde.

Brennan hubiera dado lo que fuera por irse con ella al Jeffersonian. Ella era una mujer de acción, y estar en su casa encerrada y sin tener nada que hacer la hacía sentirse una inútil. Lamentablemente le era imposible salir de allí… o tal vez no. En milésimas de segundos su privilegiada mente maquinó un plan que le permitiría escapar de allí.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

_**muchas gracias por los reviews!! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, este tiene mucho de humor, seguro que os reiréis mucho al leerlo :-P**_

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Recordó que todavía le quedaban algunas galletas de chocolate de las que había hecho, éstas serían su salvación. Fue hacia su habitación y rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un pequeño frasco que contenía un sedante cuya forma de presentación eran gotas. El médico se las había recetado antes de darle el alta por si no podía conciliar el sueño, pero sin duda le iban a servir para algo más que para dormir.

Cogió el frasco y se fue hacia la cocina. Tras leer el prospecto del medicamento echó una gota de fármaco en cada una de las galletas y dos en cada uno de los vasos de zumo que había preparado. Luego cogió unos platos con galletas y los dos vasos de zumo y abrió la puerta de su casa, donde como esperaba, continuaba el agente Mawson.

- Hola agente Mawson – le saludó.

- ¿Ocurre algo doctora Brennan?

- No, solamente venía a ofrecerle unas galletas, seguro que usted y su compañero no han comido nada en toda la mañana.

- Pues lo cierto es que no…

- ¿Les apetece un poco de zumo de piña y unas galletas de chocolate? – dijo poniendo sonrisa de niña buena con un plato de galletas y un vaso de zumo en las manos.

- Oh sí, muchísimas gracias, es usted muy amable – dijo el hombre muy contento. – Si le digo la verdad, ya mi estómago estaba pidiendo comida a gritos.

- También tengo para su compañero, para que se las lleve. Seguro que él también tiene hambre.

- Sí, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de no moverme de aquí…

- Oh, no me pasará nada, se lo aseguro, ¿cuánto va a tardar en bajar y dárselas? ¿Unos segundos? Le prometo que cerraré la puerta con llave por dentro, así nadie podrá entrar.

- No, perdóneme pero no me fio, Booth ya me avisó que usted es muy astuta y que podría intentar escapar, y creo que eso es lo que pretende. Seguramente cuando yo baje a la calle usted aprovechará y saldrá corriendo.

- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? – dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida - ¡Sólo trataba de ser amable con vosotros y me tratáis como a una delincuente!

- No es eso doctora Brennan…

- Sí, sí que es eso. Mire, para que vea que no pienso salir corriendo, ¿por qué no le dice a su compañero que suba él a buscarlas? ¿Cree que me escaparé con dos agentes en mi puerta? Ahí tiene lo de su compañero, ya usted verá lo que hace – dijo dándole el otro plato y el otro vaso y cerró la puerta, fingiendo estar muy ofendida.

- Lo siento doctora Brennan, no quería ofenderla… - se disculpó el agente, algo avergonzado.

Temperance se quedó esperando muy cerca de la puerta a ver lo que hacía el agente, y como había supuesto, éste llamó a su compañero por la radio y le pidió que subiese a recoger las galletas. El otro agente no tardó nada de tiempo en cuanto escuchó la palabra comida, y volvió enseguida al coche con las galletas y el zumo en la mano. También pudo escuchar cómo el agente Mawson no paraba de halagar el sabor de las galletas, y comía una tras otra.

Bien, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora solamente tenía que esperar media hora a que el sedante hiciese su efecto, y rogar que Booth no se presentase allí durante ese tiempo.

Esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado y nadie llegó durante ese tiempo. Cuando vio que ya habían pasado los treinta minutos, abrió la puerta de su piso con cuidado, y vio que efectivamente, el agente Mawson estaba sentado en el suelo durmiendo. Temperance sonrió satisfecha y volvió por un instante al interior de su casa y miró discretamente por una ventana de las que daban a la calle, hasta dar con el coche en el que hacía guardia el otro agente. Clavó su vista en el mismo durante unos segundos y comprobó que ese agente también estaba durmiendo. Ahora era el momento ideal para escapar sin ser vista, así que cogió su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado para no despertar al agente Mawson.

Salió a la calle y vio que un taxi se acercaba, y estaba libre, sin duda hoy la suerte le sonreía. Levantó la mano para captar la atención del taxista y éste le paró.

Al Instituto Jeffersonian, por favor – le pidió al hombre una vez subió en el taxi.

Unos veinte minutos después el taxista dejaba a Brennan a las puertas del Jeffersonian, y ésta vio el coche de Booth aparcado frente al edificio. Sabía que su compañero se iba a enfadar mucho en cuanto descubriese lo que había hecho, pero no le importaba. ¿Acaso Booth creía que de verdad podía tener a la doctora Temperance Brennan retenida en su casa? Aún no había nacido el hombre que pudiese con ella.

En el interior del instituto, Zack y Hodgins estaban en el laboratorio, éste último miraba algo en el microscopio.

- ¡Cómo no lo he visto antes! – exclamó Hodgins - ¡Zack! ¡Ven a ver esto!

- ¿De qué se trata, Hodgins? – preguntó Brennan desde la puerta.

- ¿Brennan? – preguntó el entomólogo, sorprendido.

- ¡Doctora Brennan! – exclamó Zack igual de sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Hodgins –. Creía que estabas retenida en tu casa.

- Sí, y así era hasta hace un momento que he conseguido escaparme.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te has podido escapar de dos agentes del FBI? ¡Cómo me pone eso!

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Brennan.

- Están en el despacho de Ángela – se adelantó a decir Zack.

- ¿Todavía no te ha visto Booth? – rió Hodgins – Quiero ver la cara que se le queda cuando vea que te escapaste – dijo y fue tras ella, algo a lo que también se unió Zack.

En el despacho de la artista:

- ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no se sepa nada de quién nos atacó a Huesos y a mí? – preguntaba un indignado Booth a Cam.

- Lo siento Booth, pero es que por más que se han revisado las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad no encontramos nada. También hemos procesado el despacho de Brennan a fondo y nada, no hay nada.

- ¡Es imposible! Tiene que haber algo, lo que sea. No pudo haberse esfumado así como así.

- Tranquilo Seely, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

- Ya, pero no es suficiente – protestó.

- ¿El qué no es suficiente? – preguntó Brennan, que acaba de entrar en ese momento, seguida por Hodgins y Zack.

- ¿¡HUESOS!? Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Booth, Ángela y Cam se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla allí.

- He venido a trabajar, Booth.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa!

- ¿De verdad creías que me mantendrías encerrada allí, Booth? Está claro que no me conoces.

- Pero, ¿y los agentes que vigilaban tu casa? Voy a llamarlos ahora mismo. Se van a enterar, les di órdenes muy claras de que no te dejaran salir por ningún motivo – dijo muy enfadado cogiendo su teléfono móvil.

- No creo que te contesten – dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Aún deben de estar durmiendo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que durmiendo? ¿Qué les has hecho Huesos?

- Oye, ¡yo no tengo la culpa! Fueron ellos quienes decidieron libremente comerse las galletas.

- ¿Galletas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Un momento, chicos! – gritó Ángela y dio un fuerte silbido para que ambos dejasen de discutir – Temperance, ¿puedes contarnos a todos lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo te has escapado y qué es eso de las galletas?


	22. Chapter 22

**_muchas gracias por los reviews, sabía que el capítulo os iba a gustar. Lo que me reí mientras lo escribía... XD y aún cuando lo leo es que me imagino a Brennan en esa situación y me parto de la risa XD_**

**_bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, aquí ya retomo el caso que lo tenía medio abandonado, jeje, pero tranquilos, que seguirá habiendo momentos ByB._**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Brennan explicó lo que había hecho ante unas atónitas Cam y Ángela, un fascinado Hodgins, un sorprendido Zack y un enfadadísimo Booth, quien no paraba de interrumpirla mostrando su indignación por todo lo que había hecho.

- Oh Dios mío, cuando Cullen se entere me va a matar – decía Booth llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Brennan estás completamente loca – dijo Ángela y Cam también afirmó con la cabeza.

- Menos mal que alguien me da la razón – suspiró Booth.

- Hodgins, ¿hay algo nuevo sobre el caso? He visto que has descubierto algo cuando he pasado por tu laboratorio – Brennan trataba de cambiar de tema.

- Es cierto, venía a contároslo – comenzó a contar Hodgins -. Revisando nuevamente los fragmentos de porcelana que había en el cráneo de la víctima he descubierto algo que antes se había pasado por alto, se trata de una fragmento de uña humana, con seguridad se trata de uña de una de las manos. Además, es muy posible que pertenezca a una mujer, porque estaba cubierta por una capa de esmalte de color rojo.

- Entonces eso significa que fue una mujer quien mató a Lauren Dickens – dijo Booth.

- No es seguro pero es muy probable – afirmó Zack.

- De todas formas hasta que no analicemos el ADN de ese fragmento de uña no podemos asegurar que se trata de una mujer – añadió Cam -. Hay hombres que también se pintan las uñas.

- ¿Y ya se sabe de dónde procede la falsificación de la figura del águila? – preguntó Brennan.

- La porcelana que se empleó para hacerla no tiene nada de especial, es bastante corriente, pero los componentes de la pintura que se utilizó para pintarla nos llevan hasta un instituto de arte que hay a unos kilómetros del domicilio del fallecido – le contó Hodgins.

- Bien, tendremos que ir hasta ese instituto – dijo Brennan mirando a Booth.

- ¿Cómo que 'tenemos'? Ah no Huesos, tú al único lugar a donde irás será de regreso a tu casa.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - protestó ella y otra vez comenzaron a discutir – Ya te he dicho que he venido a trabajar, y no me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados. Si no me dejas ir contigo iré yo en mi coche.

- Está bien, – protestó resignado, por nada del mundo la dejaría que se fuese sola en su coche – si quieres ir conmigo irás, pero tú lo has querido, no te vas a separar de mí un solo instante. Ya que no has aceptado la protección de mis compañeros ahora te protegeré yo, y no se te ocurra ni protestar lo más mínimo, ¿me has oído?

- Bien – dijo ella a desgana.

- Bien – repitió Booth para tener la última palabra.

Ya en el coche de Booth, de camino al instituto de arte:

- ¿Sigues enfadado? – le preguntó Brennan a su compañero tras unos minutos en silencio.

- No estoy enfadado – dijo él ya más calmado -. Estoy preocupado.

- Oh si es por lo que dirá Cullen quédate tranquilo, yo hablaré con él, tú no has tenido nada que ver en todo esto, no tiene por qué tomarla contigo.

- No es por eso – dijo muy serio.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué te preocupa? – Temperance lo miraba con atención.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me preocupa, Huesos? – a ratos giraba la cabeza para mirarla, pero con cuidado de no perder mucho la vista de la carretera – Hace unos días casi pierdo a mi compañera, fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Le pido un favor personal a mi jefe para que le asigne dos agentes que la protejan y ella me lo paga drogándolos y escapándose.

Temperance se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir después de aquello. Booth se había tomado muchas molestias para protegerla, incluso se había atrevido a pedírselo como favor personal a Cullen, y ella lo había estropeado todo. Ahora mismo se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ¿cómo había podido ser tan ingrata?

- ¿Un favor personal? Booth yo no sabía… - se atrevió a decir.

- Eso es lo de menos Huesos, lo que más me preocupa es que no te importe lo más mínimo tu propia vida. Has escapado de un lugar seguro con ese loco todavía suelto por ahí. ¿No te das cuenta de que podría haber intentado matarte de nuevo?

- Yo… - dijo ella cabizbaja – lo siento mucho, Booth.

- ¿Sabes Huesos? Hay gente a la que le importas… - dijo Booth mirándola a los ojos y notó como ella se sonrojaba un poco y esquivaba su mirada, algo nada propio de ella.

- Creo que ese es el instituto – dijo Temperance señalando con el dedo un edificio que estaba unos metros más adelante a la derecha.

- Sí, ese es – suspiró Booth al ver cómo su compañera evadía el tema.

- Hey, un momento. Para aquí – dijo Brennan.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira – Brennan señaló a un joven que salía del instituto e iba hacia el aparcamiento.

- ¿Ese no es Tom, el hijo de la víctima? – preguntó Booth.

- Sí, es el que acompañaba a su madre mientras le dimos la noticia.

- Vaya vaya, qué casualidad…

Al cabo de unos segundos vieron cómo el chico se subía a un coche conducido por una mujer rubia de unos 30 años y los dos se dieron un beso muy apasionado.

- ¡Mira eso! – exclamó Booth – Parece que al benjamín de la familia le van las mujeres mayores que él.

- Booth, esa es la esposa de su hermano Bernie.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni tan siquiera la hemos visto.

- Mientras tú mirabas ensimismado la televisión de Bernie yo pude ver algunas fotos de su boda que había en el salón, y te puedo asegurar que se trata de la misma mujer que está en ese coche.

- Así que Tom se lo monta con su cuñada. Huesos, mi instinto me dice que esa mujer tiene algo que ver en toda esta historia.

- No te ofendas Booth, pero tu instinto no es suficiente para acusarla. Tenemos que obtener alguna evidencia que sustente tu hipótesis.

- Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que entremos a ese instituto a ver si podemos sacar algo de información valiosa.

Booth y Temperance hablaron con el director del instituto, quien les informó de que la porcelana sólo la utilizaban en una asignatura optativa, y les facilitó la lista de los alumnos matriculados en la misma.

- Mira esto Huesos – dijo Booth señalando un nombre en la lista.

- Tom Dickens – leyó Temperance.

- Demasiada casualidad, ¿no crees?

- No creo en las casualidades.

- No, yo tampoco, Huesos. Creo que Tom Dickens también está implicado de alguna forma en todo esto.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Booth y Brennan hablaron con el profesor que impartía la asignatura optativa en la que se usaba la porcelana, y le mostraron una foto de la figura del águila calva preguntándole si recordaba si algún alumno había hecho algo similar en su clase. Como Booth había supuesto, el profesor respondió afirmativamente, y les dijo que el autor de eso era un alumno llamado Tom Dickens.

Con esto ya tenían suficiente para llevar a Tom a la sala de interrogaciones, y así lo hicieron.

- Sí, lo admito, yo hice una copia de ese águila, pero fue por una buena causa – explicó el joven.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Booth, incrédulo - ¿Y cuál se supone que es esa "buena causa"?

- Mi cuñada Kelly, la mujer de mi hermano Bernie, me llamó y me dijo que había estado limpiando su casa y sin querer se le cayó una de las figuras de porcelana de mi hermano y la rompió. Verán, él es un hombre un poco violeto a veces cuando se enfada, y Kelly tenía miedo de su reacción cuando descubriese la figura rota, porque para colmo era su favorita y la que más le había costado, así que me rogó si le podía hacer una figura igual para que él no se enterase de lo que había pasado.

- Parece que aprecias mucho a tu cuñada, Tom – dijo Brennan.

- Pues sí, ¿pero qué tiene eso de malo?

- Sí, está claro que la "aprecias" mucho, tanto como para montártelo con ella a espaldas de tu hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué está diciendo?

- Os vimos Tom, cuando salías del instituto de arte y te metías en su coche – le contó Brennan y el muchacho palideció al saberse descubierto.

- Vaya, me pregunto qué hará tu hermano Bernie cuando se entere – dijo Booth.

- Oigan, no pueden contárselo, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagan, se los suplico. Si se enterase sería capaz de matarnos a los dos.

- Kelly es un poco mayor para ti, ¿no crees? - dijo Brennan.

- Sé que les sonará a tópico, pero en el amor lo menos que importa es la edad. Ustedes dos, por ejemplo, él parece unos años mayor que usted, pero aún así se les ve muy enamorados.

Booth y Temperance se miraron cuando el joven dijo eso, cada uno por su parte sintiéndose descubierto, pero sin saber que el otro pensaba igual.

- No compares, yo sólo tengo tres años más que ella – le dijo Booth al muchacho.

- Además nosotros no estamos… - dijo Brennan.

-¡No! Para nada – la interrumpió Booth.

- No, sólo somos…

- Compañeros – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Nada más – aclaró Brennan.

- Exacto, sólo compañeros de trabajo – consiguió decir Booth de un tirón a pesar de su nerviosismo.

- Oh, disculpen, creí que eran... ya saben... novios – dijo Tom. – Bueno, Kelly les puede corroborar lo de la figura esa. ¿Ahora puedo irme? Verán no es que lo esté pasando mal con ustedes, pero tengo que terminar un trabajo muy importante para entregarlo mañana en el instituto.

- Sí, puedes irte - dijo Booth a desgana.

- ¡Pero Booth! – le recriminó Brennan.

- No tenemos nada para detenerlo, ¿qué quieres que haga? – le susurró Booth.

- Un momento Tom, antes de marcharte dinos donde podemos encontrar a Kelly ahora– le pidió Brennan.

Tom les dio la dirección de la empresa de arquitectura que presidía Kelly, y en menos de una hora ya estaban en ella preguntando por la mujer. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que su secretaria los dejase pasar, pues Kelly estaba reunida con unos clientes importantes.

Kelly les confirmó lo que Tom les había dicho acerca de la figura del águila, y les rogó que no dijesen nada acerca de que los habían visto juntos a Tom y a ella, alegando que había sido algo sin importancia y que no quería destrozar su matrimonio por una aventura de nada.

- Él nos ha dicho que están muy enamorados – dijo Booth.

- ¡Por favor! Sólo tiene 20 años, aún es un crío, qué sabrá él del amor… - dijo Kelly.

Con lo que tenían tampoco podían detener a Kelly, así que regresaron al Jeffersonian. Durante el trayecto en coche Brennan sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa transparente para recogida de pruebas, con una colilla de cigarrillo en su interior.

- Le diré a Cam que compare el ADN de esta colilla con el que había en el trozo de uña.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó Booth.

- ¿De dónde va a ser, Booth? Del despacho de Kelly.

- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?... Ni siquiera te he visto hacerlo.

- Claro, estabas muy ocupado mirándole el escote mientras ella te mostraba la maqueta de la nueva urbanización que iba a construir.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no le miraba el escote, yo… estaba simplemente observando la maqueta, ¿vale?

- Ya… Booth no tienes por qué avergonzarte, en fin, eres un hombre… es normal que una mujer con pechos grandes llame tu atención.

- Huesos, ya te he dicho que no le estaba mirando los pechos, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo él bastante incómodo por aquel tema de conversación - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? En lo que sí me fijé fue en sus uñas, y no tenía ninguna partida – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Claro que no, porque llevaba uñas postizas. Van pegadas sobre las uñas reales, así que aunque tuviese una uña partida no la podríamos haber visto.

Llegaron al Jeffersonian y Temperance le dio la colilla a Cam para que la analizase, y luego se dispuso a ir a su despacho, seguida por Booth.

- Oye Huesos, no creo que sea muy buena idea… podemos ir al despacho de Ángela o al de Cam.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Booth?

- Bueno… es que ahí sucedió… ya sabes…

- ¿Y por eso no voy a poder entrar más en mi despacho?

- No es eso Huesos, pero es que todavía está muy reciente, no creo que sea bueno para ti.

- Tranquilo Booth, estoy bien.

Temperance entró en el despacho como si nada hubiese pasado y se sentó frente al ordenador. Rebuscaba entre los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa cuando de pronto un montón de imágenes se agolparon en su cerebro, y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Booth, que no se había atrevido a entrar, observó desde la puerta como su compañera palideció y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, y en su rostro se dibujaba el miedo y la angustia.

- Huesos, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado y no recibió ninguna respuesta - ¿Huesos? ¿Qué te ocurre? – dejando a un lado su propia angustia Booth entró en el despacho y se acercó a Temperance.

- Booth… - acertó a decir ella todavía asustada -. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que pasó.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo – Booth le cogió una mano mostrándole su apoyo -. ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

- Recuerdo que yo iba a ir a la entrada a recoger la comida que traía el repartidor, pero finalmente fuiste tú después de insistir mucho. Yo me quedé y me puse a recoger todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa para poder comer en ella, cuando sentí que alguien entraba. Creí que eras tú que habías olvidado el dinero.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Flashback:**_

_- ¿Otra vez has olvidado la cartera, Booth? – preguntó Temperance sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, pero no recibió contestación._

_De pronto Temperance sintió como esa persona se colocaba justo detrás suya, y se giró para ver quien era._

_- ¿Oliver? – dijo al verlo, y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo vio como éste sacaba un cuchillo y se lo clavaba en el vientre, dejándola casi sin aliento._

_- Lo siento Dra. Brennan, pero no me deja otra opción. ¿Sabe? Yo la quiero, la adoro, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir viendo como me desprecia. Me he rehabilitado por usted, le he regalado las cosas que sé que más le gustan, pero aún así usted solamente tiene ojos para ese estúpido que se las da de superhéroe… Sí, os vi cuando estábais a punto de besaros hace un instante. Si no es mía no será de nadie – dijo furioso y tras esto le sacó el cuchillo del vientre y salió del despacho._

_Temperance instintivamente se llevó las dos manos al abdomen para taponar la herida, pero ésta no paraba de sangrar, y esto unido al inmenso dolor provocaron que tras dar un par de pasos, cayese desplomada al suelo._

___Unos minutos después escuchó como su compañero la llamaba, pero el gran dolor que la invadía no le permitió emitir ni una palabra. Luego vio aterrorizada como Booth caía al suelo también herido, y ya todo se volvió negro._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

- Temperance – la voz de Booth la devolvió al presente - ¿Puedes recordar quién lo hizo?

- Oliver – dijo ella aún sumida en aquellos horribles recuerdos –. Fue Oliver.

- ¿Oliver? ¿El fanático?

- Sí

- Pero si está internado en un manicomio…

- Fue él Booth, te lo aseguro.

- Hey, yo te creo, tranquila – dijo abrazándola –. Es sólo que me parece extraño.

- Ohhhh, ¡qué bonito, parejita! – exclamaba Ángela, que acaba de entrar al despacho de su amiga - ¡Veo que ya os habéis reconciliado!

- Ángela, no es momento para bromas – Booth la miró muy serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ángela preocupada al ver las caras de Brennan y Booth.

- Acaba de recuperar la memoria – le contó Booth.

- Oh cielo, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ella.

- Sí – contestó Brennan un poco más tranquila -. Fue Oliver quien nos atacó a Booth y a mí.

- ¿Oliver? – preguntó Ángela - ¿Ese no es aquel fan loco que te acosaba y al que encerraron en una clínica psiquiátrica?

- Sí, ese mismo es – le confirmó Booth -. Seguro que se ha escapado de ahí.

- Booth, él dijo algo de que se había rehabilitado – le dijo Brennan.

- Huesos, es un loco, ¿qué iba a decir? Voy a investigar en qué hospital estaba, y me van a oir – dijo muy enfadado.

- Tras hacer un par de llamadas a unos compañeros del FBI, Booth obtuvo el teléfono de la institución para enfermos mentales donde habían llevado a Oliver, y les llamó. Le contaron que éste ya había mejorado mucho, que su conducta era excelente y que estaba prácticamente rehabilitado, razón por la que lo incluyeron en un grupo de reinserción social mediante la ocupación de un puesto de trabajo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Booth indignado - ¿Qué lo han dejado suelto?

- Bueno señor, eso no es del todo correcto. Este tipo de pacientes luego viven en un piso tutelado y son controlados por los psiquiatras.

- Escúcheme, necesito que me diga donde han puesto a ese tío a trabajar, es muy importante.

- Sí señor, espere un segundo, miraré en el ordenador, no cuelgue… Ya lo tengo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Está ocupando un puesto de técnico de mantenimiento en el Instituto Jeffersonian, en el departamento de paleontología, 6ª planta.

- ¡¿CÓMO HA DICHO?! – gritó Booth y hasta asustó un poco a Ángela y a Brennan -. ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTÁN USTEDES LOCOS? Ese tío tiene una orden de alejamiento contra la Dra. Temperance Brennan, por la cual no puede acercarse menos de 500 metros de ella, ¡y ustedes lo ponen a trabajar en el mismo edificio!

- Lo siento, debe haber habido algún error, nosotros no teníamos constancia de ello. Además, la asignación de los puestos de trabajo a esa clase de pacientes de hace de manera aleatoria…

- ¡Escúcheme bien, gilipollas! Ese tío ha estado a punto de matar a mi compañera, y tan pronto como lo coja también iré a por ustedes, se lo juro. Vosotros tenéis la culpa de que esto haya pasado – dijo gritando y colgó sin más.

- ¿Qué ese tío trabaja aquí? – preguntó Ángela, asustada.

- Sí – contestó Booth -, es técnico de mantenimiento en paleontología.

- Claro, ahora recuerdo que llevaba un mono gris oscuro con el logotipo del Jeffersonian, – dijo Brennan – por eso pudo entrar al edificio sin problemas.

- Huesos, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, no puedes quedarte aquí ni un segundo más y arriesgarte a que ese loco te haga algo. Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, porque seguro que ese tío sabe donde vives.

- No tan deprisa amigos – se escuchó desde la puerta, era Oliver, encañonando una pistola y apuntándolos a los tres.


	25. Chapter 25

_**muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!!**_

_**aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, en el que descubriréis quién es el nuevo superhéroe del equipo :-P . ¡espero que os guste!**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Booth, en actitud protectora, se fue a poner delante de las chicas, pero Oliver se lo prohibió.

- Ah no, nada de hacerse el héroe, agente Booth. Como se mueva un solo milímetro no dudaré en disparar contra la doctora Brennan.

- Juro que acabaré contigo, maldito hijo de… - le amenazó Booth.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Oliver? – le pregunto Brennan.

- A usted – le respondió -. Quiero que sea mía.

- Eso ni lo sueñes, cabrón – le advirtió Booth.

- Eso ya lo veremos – rió Oliver y miró a Temperance -. Usted elige doctora, o se viene conmigo o mataré al agente Booth y a su amiga – dijo apuntándoles con el arma.

- No le hagas caso Huesos.

- Lo siento Booth, no puedo arriesgarme a que os haga daño – dijo Temperance al tiempo que le miraba queriendo expresarle con los ojos todo lo que sentía por él, y lentamente se acercó a Oliver.

- ¡No lo permitiré! – gritó Booth y cogió su arma, pero Oliver fue más rápido y jaló a Brennan hacia sí y le puso el arma en la cabeza, pegado a su sien, mientras que le rodeaba el cuello con el otro brazo.

- Tire el arma agente Booth, o de lo contrario le volaré la cabeza a la doctora.

- Te aseguro que soy más rápido que tú disparando – le advirtió Booth sin intención de bajar el arma.

- ¿Está seguro de que quiere arriesgar la vida de su "compañera" para demostrarlo? – al decir esto Booth bajó el arma lentamente y la puso en el suelo –. Eso está mejor.

A pesar de la situación tan peligrosa en la que estaba, Temperance intentaba como podía mantener la calma, no quería demostrar miedo ante aquel loco que la apuntaba con una pistola, no obstante sus azules ojos que miraban a Booth expresaban todos esos sentimientos que reprimía y en los ojos del agente se podía leer lo mismo.

Justo en ese momento venía Zack hacia el despacho de Brennan para mostrarle unos huesos que traía en una bandeja, quien se detuvo en seco unos metros antes de llegar al mismo al ver que algo estaba pasando. Cuando observó que se adorada e idolatrada Dra. Brennan era quien estaba en peligro, sin pensárselo dos veces cogió un fémur que llevaba en la bandeja y se acercó hacia el lugar procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Ahora se vendrá conmigo doctora Brennan – le decía Oliver a Temperance mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta del despacho – y ni se le ocurra seguirnos agente Booth, porque le aseguro que la mataré.

Booth observaba todo aquello con una enorme impotencia, una de las personas más importantes de su vida en peligro y él no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Frustrado, veía como aquel loco se llevaba a Temperance, y él no podía impedírselo.

- Vamos doctora, despídase de su "compañero", es muy posible que no lo vuelva a ver más – dijo Oliver riendo malévolamente, pero su sonrisa se rompió al notar un golpe seco en su cabeza que lo dejó un poco aturdido.

Justo detrás de encontraba un Zack ahora bastante sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Temperance aprovechó la ocasión dado el actual estado de su captor y puso en práctica una de sus llaves de kárate, con la que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Cuando iba a continuar golpeándole, Booth la detuvo.

- Déjamelo a mí, Huesos.

Brennan decidió hacerle caso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejándole espacio a su compañero. Ángela fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó. Mientras tanto, Booth le estaba dando una buena paliza a Oliver.

- ¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Temperance! – le gritaba mientras le propinaba unos cuantos puñetazos.

- Booth, para ya, no merece la pena – le pidió Temperance unos segundos más tarde, al ver a Oliver con la cara cubierta de sangre.

- Este cabrón casi te mata Huesos.

- Lo sé Booth, pero si lo matas tú perderás tu trabajo, déjalo ya, ya le has pegado bastante, mira, apenas se puede mover.

Booth estaba furioso, estaba dispuesto a matar a ese cabrón por todo lo que le había hecho a Temperance. Cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderla su impulso asesino era mayor. Sin embargo Booth se dio cuenta de que su compañera tenía razón, así que paró de golpearlo y le puso las esposas. Luego se puso en pie para recuperar un poco el aliento y buscó con la mirada a Brennan, quien también lo estaba mirando. Sin pensárselo se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho, y ella también correspondió al abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras le sostenía el rostro con las dos manos.

- Sí – le contestó ella mirándole a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que le brillaban como nunca antes.

- ¡Oh Zack! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamaba Ángela que fue corriendo a abrazar al joven doctor, que seguía inmóvil, aún con el fémur en la mano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Cam, que llegaba con Hodgins tras oír todo el alboroto.


	26. Chapter 26

_**muchas gracias por los comentarios que habéis dejado**_

_**espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de veustro agrado ;-) **_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Después de que unos compañeros del FBI se llevasen detenido a Oliver, Booth les contó a Cam y a Hodgins lo sucedido.

- ¡Vaya Zack! – exclamó el entomólogo revolviéndole el cabello al joven doctor - ¡Pero si eres todo un héroe escondido bajo una bata de laboratorio!

- Yo no soy ningún héroe – dijo Zack indiferente.

- Zack, tú nos has salvado – dijo Brennan y le dio un abrazo -. Gracias.

- Nunca creí que haría esto Zack, pero ¡qué diablos! – dijo Booth y le dio un fuerte abrazo de hombres con palmaditas en la espalda incluidas.

- Booth me estás asfixiando – dijo Zack aprisionado por los fuertes brazos del agente.

- Tío, me has ganado – le dijo Hodgins -. Eres el rey del laboratorio.

Mientras Zack seguía recibiendo elogios por parte de todos, Booth notó cómo Temperance se alejaba de allí y fue tras ella. A unos metros de ella le cogió una mano suavemente, haciendo que parase de caminar y se volviese para mirarlo.

- Hey Huesos, ¿seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó, preocupado.

- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo su boca pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

- No, tú no estás bien – supo Booth tras haberla mirado a los ojos -. Huesos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Ella no respondió, simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza y se le escapó una lágrima.

- Hey, tranquila – Booth la abrazó –. Ya pasó todo, tranquila.

- Sí, pero…

- Estás asustada, ¿no es cierto? – Booth se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, que le decían que estaba en lo cierto pese a que de su boca no salió ninguna palabra -. Tranquila, es normal, Huesos. Si te digo la verdad yo también lo estoy.

- ¿Tú? – le preguntó ella reponiéndose un poco.

- Sí Huesos, yo también me asusto – los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos -. ¿Sabes? Me asusté muchísimo cuando te vi herida en tu despacho, y más aún en el hospital me dijeron que estaban en coma y muy grave… Ahí no sólo me asusté, estaba totalmente aterrorizado con la sola idea de perderte y no volverte a ver nunca más. Y cuando ese cabrón te apuntaba con la pistola y pretendía llevarte… si no llega a ser por ti te juro que lo habría matado.

- Yo… lo siento mucho Booth, si te hubiese hecho caso desde el principio cuando recibí aquellos regalos, nada de esto hubiera pasado – dijo ella visiblemente avergonzada y apenada.

- No digas tonterías huesos, tú no tienes ninguna culpa ¿me oyes? El único culpable es Oliver, nadie más, y te aseguro que me ocuparé personalmente de que vaya a la cárcel por muchos años, nada de manicomios donde lo dejen salir. Y los del manicomio ese donde estaba también van a pagar por haberlo puesto a trabajar aquí.

- Sí, pero aún así yo fui una cabezota.

- Shhh… - Booth la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios -. Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Además, no me imagino a la doctora Temperance Brennan siendo sumisa y obediente – rió y la hizo reír un poco a ella también -. La Temperance que conozco es así, y te acepto tal cual eres, aunque eso no significa que siempre esté muy de acuerdo con las cosas que haces, como lo de drogar a dos agentes del FBI – volvieron a reír -. Todas esas cosas y muchas más son las que te hacen ser tú misma, única y especial, y es por todo eso por lo que yo…

- ¡Eh chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí apartados? – preguntó Cam – Oh, perdón, ¿he interrumpido algo?

- No, en realidad yo ya me iba a mi casa – dijo Temperance -. Estoy un poco cansada.

- Sí, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy – dijo Booth -. Yo te llevaré, Huesos.

- Está bien, que descanses, Brennan – se despidió Cam.


	27. Chapter 27

**_gracias a todos por los reviews que habéis dejado, casi no me lo creí cuando vi tantos!! _**

**_Y Finyyyy regresa pronto please!! Dejaste tu fic demasiado intrigante!_**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 27**

- ¿Quieres subir? – preguntó Brennan una vez llegaron y Booth paró el coche delante de su edificio, aunque más que una pregunta de cortesía, esta vez era un ruego de que se quedase con ella.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo si me invitas a una cerveza, ¿eh? – le dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, tengo que algunas en la nevera – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Sólo Booth era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa pese a lo triste o preocupada de pudiese estar.

Subieron al apartamento de Temperance y ésta invitó a Booth a ponerse cómodo mientras ella iba a la cocina a buscar las cervezas. Tras unos segundos regresó, le dio una a Booth y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

- Si quieres te presto la tele esta noche, Huesos – dijo Booth después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio – En el hotel donde me quedo esta noche no me hará falta.

- ¿Hotel? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, verás, es que no han terminado de fumigar mi casa aún.

- Venga Booth, no hace falta que pongas la misma excusa otra vez. Ya te dije ayer que te podías quedar aquí mientras tanto.

- Ya, pero te había dicho que sólo sería un día, no quisiera causarte más molestias…

- Ya te he dicho que para mí no es ninguna molestia, Booth.

- ¿En serio que no te importa?

- Claro que no, Booth.

- Vaya Huesos, muchas gracias. Si algún día fumigas tu casa puedes quedarte en la mía, no es tan grande y lujosa como esta, pero es muy acogedora…

- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo ella sonriendo -. Voy a por otro par de cervezas – se levantó y fue a la cocina nuevamente.

- Oye Huesos, ¿qué te parece si encargo la cena? – le dijo desde el salón.

- Tengo una idea mejor – dijo ella ya más animada regresando con otros botellines de cerveza en la mano y tendiéndole uno a Booth. Espérame aquí, yo prepararé algo de comer.

- Eso sí que es un buena idea, Huesos – dijo muy contento –. Pero oye, no tienes por qué hacerlo, si estás cansada la encargamos y ya está, no pasa nada.

- No es ningún problema Booth, quiero hacerlo, me encanta cocinar, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Tú espérame aquí, ponte a ver tu tele o lo que quieras, y no entres en la cocina hasta que yo te avise.

- ¿No me vas a dejar mirar ni tan siquiera un poquito?

- ¡No!

- Dime al menos lo que vas a hacer.

- Tampoco, es una sorpresa. Quiero poner en práctica un par de recetas que leí mientras estaba en el hospital.

- Vale, ¿vas a tardar mucho?

- Si las recetas no engañan, más o menos una hora, así que si quieres puedes ir a relajarte en el jacuzzi.

- Bueno, me daba vergüenza pedírtelo otra vez, pero ya que me has invitado tú lo haré – dijo contento y fue a coger su "pijama" a la habitación para luego meterse en el baño.

Mientras Booth disfrutaba de otro relajante baño en el jacuzzi, Brennan se quedó cocinando. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor de ánimo, el simple hecho de que Booth estuviese allí con ella la hacía sentirse segura y cualquier sentimiento de miedo desaparecía, igual que cuando sus padres la abrazaban cuando era pequeña.

Temperance se preguntó qué es lo que iba a decir Booth cuando Cam los interrumpió, mientras el agente, al mismo tiempo, en el jacuzzi, se lamentaba por no haber terminado esa frase. Aquel había sido el momento ideal, le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella, pero como era habitual, alguien siempre los interrumpía. Luego pensó que quizá fuese lo mejor, que si el destino se empeñaba en interrumpir esas situaciones tan íntimas por algo sería, pero aún así no logró convencerse a sí mismo, sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que todo eso.

Una hora después Temperance aún no había acabado en la cocina y Booth, recostado en el sofá del salón viendo la tele, no podía aguantar más. Su nariz percibía un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, las glándulas salivales de su boca hiperproducían saliva tan sólo con aquel olor a comida, y su estómago ya le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente esa comida, fuese lo que fuese. Cuando ya no pudo más, se atrevió a asomarse a la puerta de la cocina, pero una Temperance armada con una cuchara de madera y una sartén le impidieron el acceso a la misma.

- ¡Te he dicho que no entres! – dijo amenazándole con aquellos utensilios culinarios.

- Vamos Huesos, me muero de hambre, ¿te falta mucho?

- No, sólo me queda poner la mesa. Tú vuelve al salón – dijo indicándole con la cuchara de madera el camino – Y no vuelvas hasta que yo te avise.

- Vale mamá – le dijo Booth bromeando y a cambio se llevó un cucharazo por parte de ella - ¡Auch!


	28. Chapter 28

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!**

**Os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;-)**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Cinco minutos después Temperance lo llamaba desde la cocina.

- Booth, ya puedes venir.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo él, y tras levantarse de un brinco del sofá y apagar la tele, fue corriendo hacia allí -. ¡Vaya! – dijo al acercarse a la mesa y ver la comida – Oh Huesos, ¡esto tiene una pinta fantástica! – ansioso se sentó y cogió los cubiertos dispuesto a arrasar con aquel plato.

- Es arroz con champiñones – le dijo Brennan -. ¿Crees que me he pasado con la sal?

- ¡Mmm! Para nada, esto está de muerte Huesos – le dijo saboreando aquella exquisita comida -. Eres una cocinera estupenda.

- Gracias – sonrió agradecida y comenzó a comer ella también.

A Booth le gustó tanto aquel arroz que repitió otra vez más, y mientras lo comía no paraba de elogiar lo bueno que estaba. Cuando terminaron con el arroz, Temperance se levantó a por el postre.

- ¿Qué también has hecho postre? Vaya Huesos, no sé qué decir. Muchas gracias, me acoges en tu casa, me dejas usar tu jacuzzi, me preparas el desayuno, luego una cena fantástica…

- No hay de qué Booth, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

- Cierto, te acogería en mi casa, pero ni tengo jacuzzi ni sé cocinar – se echó a reír y ella también.

Brennan fue hacia el horno, lo abrió, sacó algo de él con cuidado y lo llevó hasta la mesa.

- Bizcocho con nueces – dijo una vez lo puso en la mesa.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – dijo Booth boquiabierto.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Me encanta el bizcocho, Huesos! Hace años que no lo pruebo, el último que probé lo hizo mi madre cuando aún vivía con ella y con mi padre.

- Cuidado, aún está un poco caliente – una advertencia que a Booth poco le importó, pues estaba deseando devorar aquel bizcocho.

- ¡Dios, Huesos! – dijo aún con la boca llena - ¡Esto está delicioso!

- ¿En serio?

- En serio. Oye, si algún día te aburres de la antropología forense puedes hacerte cocinera, tendrías un gran futuro – ella sonrió tras este comentario -. ¿Puedo coger otro trozo?

- Sí claro, coge todo lo que quieras.

Después de comerse casi la mitad del bizcocho, Booth se quedó fregando los platos y recogiendo la cocina, mientras Temperance se sentó en el sofá, con el ordenador portátil sobre sus piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a escribir un nuevo capítulo de su nuevo libro.

Unas cuantas veces escribía la primera frase con la que empezar el capítulo, pero ninguna le acababa de gustar y la borraba. Tras varios intentos, finalmente no logró escribir nada. Necesitaba despejarse, así que decidió darse una ducha.

- Booth, voy a ducharme – avisó a su compañero.

- Vale Huesos, yo terminaré con esto enseguida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Booth terminó en la cocina, escuchó un grito de su compañera proveniente del interior del cuarto de baño.

- ¡¡Aaahhh!! – se volvió a oir.

- ¡Huesos! – rápidamente cogió su arma de la mesa del salón, corrió hacia el baño y de un empujón abrió la puerta.

- ¡¡AAAHHH!! – gritó Temperance, esta vez por la brusca irrupción del agente, que la sorprendió mientras se estaba duchando -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – acertó a decir tras taparse con la cortina de la ducha.

- Bu.. bu.. bueno… - Booth titubeaba – te oí gritar, creía… creía que…

- Gritaba porque el agua salió muy fría y luego hirviendo, Booth – le explicó -. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí mirando! ¡Sal de aquí! – gritaba bastante alterada.

- Eh… sí… sí… ya… ya… ya salgo, lo… lo… lo siento – tras esto salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tras la cómica situación, ambos estuvieron sin moverse durante unos segundos, Brennan en la ducha aún tapada con la cortina de la misma y Booth justo delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Temperance, muy sonrojada, se preguntaba qué tanto había alcanzado a verla su compañero, pero intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto diciéndose a sí misma que no sería la primera mujer desnuda que habría visto él, aunque eso tampoco es que la tranquilizase demasiado. Por otra parte, Booth seguía impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. Aunque aquella hermosa visión sólo había durado milésimas de segundos, quedó grabada en su mente para siempre. Había comprobado en primera persona lo perfectamente estructurada que estaba su compañera, aún mejor de lo que ya él intuía al verla vestida. Definitivamente, la mejor obra de Afrodita en este mundo tenía nombre, y se llamaba Temperance Brennan.

Cuando logró reaccionar, Booth se fue hacia el salón y se sentó el sofá, aunque sin poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo sólo en pensar cómo reaccionarían ambos cuando ella saliese del baño, ¿debía disculparse o decirle algo? ¿O tal vez sería mejor actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Sí, seguramente esto último fuese lo mejor, aunque también lo más difícil. Encendió el televisor y vio que estaban retransmitiendo un partido de hockey sobre hielo, bien, eso le ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

Unos pocos minutos después salió Temperance del baño vestida con el pijama, ella también había decidido ignorar lo ocurrido, así que se sentó en el sofá junto a Booth con aparente normalidad, aunque en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa por si él sacaba el tema, así que ella comenzó a hablar antes de que él pudiese hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Oh, es un partido de Hockey sobre hielo – dijo aliviado porque ella no sacase el tema tabú.

- ¿Y en qué consiste ese juego? – preguntó fingiendo estar interesada.

- No es un juego Huesos, es un deporte – dijo bastante seco.

- Vale, ¿de qué trata ese deporte? – volvió a preguntarle.

- Los jugadores tienen que mover y pasarse un pequeño disco con esos palos que tienen en las manos, se llaman _sticks_, y hay que meter el disco en la portería del equipo contrario, cada vez que lo metas obtienes un punto, y el equipo que más puntos consiga es el que gana.

- Entiendo – dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres ver otra cosa? – le preguntó él.

- No, me voy a mi habitación a ver si escribo un par de capítulos más de mi nuevo libro. Nos vemos mañana – dijo levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su ordenador portátil.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches Huesos.

- Buenas noches – tras esto se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta de la misma.

En realidad Brennan había puesto esa excusa para marcharse por la gran tensión que reinaba entre los dos en esos momentos, y al notar a Booth algo seco y distante por la misma.

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón, Booth se arrepentía de haberse comportado así con ella, al querer fingir que nada había ocurrido se había comportado muy borde sin quererlo. Ahora se sentía bastante mal por su actitud hacia ella, y sabía que era lo que había provocado que ella se fuese.


	29. Chapter 29

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, sois geniales!!**

**Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, este es muy divertido, estoy segura de que os reiréis bastante :-P. Seguid leyendo y comprenderéis porqué lo digo XDDDD**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**CAPÍTULO 29**

No tardó mucho en apagar la tele e irse hacia su habitación a dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Temperance, y estos pensamientos que lo acompañaron hasta quedar dormido, fueron los causantes de que soñase con ella una noche más, aunque esta vez el sueño era diferente a los demás que había tenido.

De repente se vio otra vez irrumpiendo en el cuarto de baño y encontró a su compañera a punto de entrar a la ducha, con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo como única vestimenta.

- Oh, lo… lo… lo siento Huesos… no… no…. no sabía que… que estabas… - dijo él avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Booth – le decía ella con una voz muy sugerente -, en realidad deseaba que vinieras – cada vez se acercaba más a él.

- ¿Ah sí? – le preguntó él muy nervioso al notar la cada vez más cercana presencia de Temperance – ¿Y eso… y eso por… por qué?

- ¿Estás nervioso, Booth? – le preguntó, traviesa, mientras recorría con su dedo índice el pecho del agente de arriba a abajo – ¿El valiente y apuesto agente especial del FBI Seely Booth nervioso por una mujer?

- Yo… yo… no… no estoy… nervioso – balbuceaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás intentando escapar de la tentación a la que le estaba sometiendo Temperance, pero tras dar unos pasos su espalda chocó con la pared y supo que no tenía escapatoria.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no me miras? – con sus manos agarró la cara de él y la giró hacia ella - ¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves? – dijo recorriendo todas sus curvas de la cabeza a los pies de una forma muy sensual y él se quedó mudo – Sí que te gusta – dijo ella sonriendo traviesamente.

- Huesos… esto… esto no… no está… no está bien… Creo que… será… será mejor que… que me vaya…

- No, tú no irás a ninguna parte – tras decirle esto lo sorprendió dándole un corto beso en los labios, pero el más sensual y sexy que le habían dado a Booth en toda su vida, un beso cuya intención era volverlo loco de deseo, y vaya si lo consiguió.

- Huesos… - cuando abrió los ojos vio que ella se había dado media vuelta y giraba su cara para mirarlo provocativamente, lo que lo hizo enloquecer aún más.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó y tras esto dejó caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, dejando a un Booth boquiabierto mientras ella se dirigía hacia la ducha.

Justo en ese momento Booth se despertó y cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo lo había soñado, maldijo que no fuese real. Se levantó muy acalorado y cada vez que recordaba aquel erótico sueño se acaloraba más, así que salió de la habitación y fue a mojarse la cara con agua fría para refrescarse un poco. Cuando volvía del baño para meterse de nuevo en la habitación se dio cuenta de que la luz del salón estaba encendida y al asomarse vio que Temperance estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro científico.

- ¿Huesos? ¿Qué haces leyendo a estas horas? Son las 3 de la madrugada.

- Lo sé, pero es que no podía dormir. ¿Y tú, qué haces levantado?

- Bueno, yo tampoco podía dormir – la engañó, pues no iba a decirle lo que realmente le había llevado a levantarse de la cama – Oye, ¿qué te parece si vemos algo en la tele? – le dijo sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

- ¿Es que no te cansas nunca de ese aparato?

- Venga Huesos, te aseguro que será más divertido que leer ese tostón de libro – sin esperar ni la respuesta ni la aprobación de su compañera le quitó el libro de las manos, cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la tele.

- ¡Booth! – protestó Brennan y finalmente resignada, apagó la luz del salón y acomodó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

Booth cambió varias veces de canal pero en ninguna estaban dando nada interesante, a esas horas de la madrugada sólo emitían los anuncios de teletienda o cosas por el estilo. Siguió cambiando de canal y de pronto vio algo que parecía interesante.

- Bien, una película – dijo y lo dejó ahí.

El pobre Booth no imaginaba que aquella era una película clasificada para adultos, algo que fue evidente al cabo de unos segundos cuando cambiaron de escena y se veía a una rubia despampanante y un hombre muy musculoso haciendo ya se sabe qué tipo de cosas, mientras no paraban de gemir y gritar desesperadamente.

Mientras Temperance miraba aquello asombrada y también un poco curiosa, Booth, desesperado, intentaba cambiar de canal, pero los nervios le traicionaron e hicieron que se dedo pulsase el botón para subir el volumen, haciendo que los gemidos se oyeran en toda la casa.

- ¿Pero qué haces Booth? – le dijo Temperance - ¡Vas a despertar a los vecinos! ¡Baja el volumen!

- ¡Eso es lo que intento, Huesos! – decía él cada vez más nervioso intentando encontrar el botón correcto en el mando a distancia, pero sus manos no le respondían.

- Déjame a mí – le dijo Brennan quitándole el mando de las manos.

Después de batallar durante unos segundos con el mando de la televisión, que parecía tener vida propia al escaparse constantemente de las manos del agente al suelo y se escurría cada vez que intentaba cogerlo, finalmente Brennan lo cogió, dio con el botón de apagado y lo pulsó. Luego, cuando todo se quedó en silencio miró a su compañero, cuya cara estaba roja como un tomate por la vergüenza, y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Booth bastante cortado.

- Es que… - decía entre risas – si te hubieras visto la cara… - se reía cada vez con más ganas.

- No tiene gracia – protestó él, pero ella no paraba de reír.

Booth la miraba un poco enfadado al principio, ¡se estaba riendo de él en su propia cara! Pero muy pronto la cara de enfado pasó a una de risa contenida, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír junto a ella, tenía que admitir que la situación había sido muy cómica. Tras varios minutos riéndose sin parar mientras recordaban lo sucedido, tuvieron que parar pues ya todos sus músculos faciales y abdominales les dolían de tanto reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reían de esa manera, con tantas ganas, y la verdad es que se quedaron muy a gusto tras hacerlo, esas carcajadas hicieron desaparecer toda la tensión que había entre ambos desde que Booth entró en el baño por la fuerza.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!! Siento haberme tardado en poner un nuevo capi, para compensaros mañana os pondré otro, prometido ;-) Así que estad atents**_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**CAPÍTULO 30**

- Ayyy… - suspiró Brennan secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Booth.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos acostemos – dijo ella y notó como Booth la miró sorprendido, entonces se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquella frase -. Quiero decir, que cada uno se vaya a dormir a su cama – aclaró -, es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para seguir con el caso.

- Pero, ¿tú también vas a ir?

- Claro, ¿es que acaso lo dudabas?

- Huesos, estás de baja, ¿por qué no haces como todo el mundo y te quedas descansando?

- Porque yo no soy como el resto del mundo, Booth.

- Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón.

- Además, cuando resolvamos el caso descansaré.

-¿En serio piensas descansar? Eso sí que no me lo imagino.

- Hace tiempo me regalaron un vale por estancia en régimen completo en un hotel rural a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, y me han dicho que tienen un balneario estupendo, creo que es el momento de utilizarlo.

- ¡Wau, un balneario! Eso sí que es una buena forma de relajarse. ¿Por qué no harán a mí esa clase de regalos?

- Porque no eres un escritor de éxito. Si no me equivoco, - dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema - hoy Cam tendrá los resultados de las pruebas del ADN que había en la colilla del cigarro de Kelly, así que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir si no queremos quedarnos dormidos en el trabajo.

- Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Booth.

Tras esto se fueron cada uno a su cama y esta vez sí que pudieron dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban, pues ya la incómoda tensión que había entre los dos había disipado y ya nada les atormentaba para poder conciliar el sueño.

Unas horas más tarde:

- Huesos – le susurraba Booth, sentado a su lado en la cama, mientras le sacudía ligeramente la mano para despertarla.

- Mmmmmm… - murmuraba ella más dormida que despierta.

- Venga despierta, tenemos que ir a trabajar – le dijo suavemente.

- Mmm… ¿qué hora es? – preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Son las 7.10. Mira, te he traído el desayuno – dijo enseñándole una bandeja que llevaba en las manos al tiempo que portaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Oh Booth, – dijo ya más despierta mientras se incorporaba en la cama – no tenías por qué hacerlo.

- Después de la cena que hiciste anoche era lo menos que podía hacer – le dijo al tiempo que le colocaba la bandeja sobre las piernas -. Ten, aquí tienes tu tazón de leche con tus cereales favoritos, tostadas con mermelada y el zumo especial Booth.

- ¿Zumo especial Booth?

- Sí Huesos, pruébalo y dime qué te parece.

Brennan sorbió un poco de zumo a través de la pajita que Booth había colocado en el vaso.

- ¡Mmm! ¡Booth, esto está delicioso! ¿Qué es lo que lleva?

- Ah, eso es un secreto – le sonrió.

- Gracias, Booth – lo miró tiernamente -. No había desayunado en la cama desde… - se entristeció.

- Hey – Booth le mantuvo suavemente el mentón con un dedo y la miró a los ojos - ¿qué ocurre?

- La última persona que me trajo el desayuno a la cama fue mi madre – dijo con los ojos llorosos al recordarlo.

- Tranquila Huesos – dijo acariciándole la espalda con una mano en señal de apoyo -. Lo siento, no pretendía que te sintieras triste con esto.

- No Booth, – le dijo mientras se secaba la lágrima que se le había escapado – no tienes la culpa. El desayuno es perfecto, en serio, me encanta, muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué – le guiñó un ojo -. Bueno, tú disfruta del desayuno mientras yo me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa, ¿vale Huesos?

- Vale – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Temperance ya había conocido antes lo detallista que era Booth con ella, cuando éste le regaló al cerdito Jasper y al pitufo cerebrín, esos pequeños detalles que para ella significaban mucho. Sin embargo por mucho que lo conociera jamás imaginó que le llevase el desayuno a la cama, un gesto que la sorprendió y que le gustó mucho, jamás un hombre se había comportado así con ella, ni siquiera Sully, a pesar de que éste siempre fue muy atento con ella.

Un momento, ¿acababa de pensar en Booth como hombre? No como compañero ni como un amigo, sino como un hombre. Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Desde un tiempo hasta ahora ya no veía a Booth de la misma manera que antes, pero tras todo lo ocurrido estos días eso se había hecho mucho más evidente.

Desde entonces raro era el momento del día en que no pensase en él, hasta en sus sueños estaba presente. Ufff, aún se acaloraba al recordar el sueño que había tenido con él esa misma noche después del cómico incidente que tuvieron en el cuarto de baño. Si bien Booth había tenido aquel erótico sueño en el que Temperance lo invitaba a ducharse con ella, Brennan, paralelamente, había tenido la continuación del mismo sueño, en la que Booth y ella hacían apasionadamente el amor en la ducha, mientras el agua caliente recorría sus cuerpos.

_Qué extraña sensación _

_Tu magia me envolvió _

_Contigo perdí a la fe y el control _

_Fui tu voluntad, tu debilidad _

_Y tú mi obsesión _

_Me dejé llevar por un beso más _

_Perdí la razón _

_Es amor, qué sé yo _

_La locura y el deseo _

_Es amor, dímelo _

_Este fuego tan intenso _

_Me acostumbraste a ti _

_En sueños te sentí _

_Volar por mi cuerpo _

_Haciendo el amor _

_Me quiero perder dentro de tu piel _

_Ardiendo de calor _

_Calmarás tu sed cada amanecer _

_Bebiendo mi amor _

_Es amor, qué sé yo _

_La locura y el deseo _

_Es amor, dímelo _

_Este fuego tan intenso _

_Es amor, qué sé yo _

_Lo que me está consumiendo _

_Es amor, dímelo_

--

_**para quien os interese la canción, es "Es amor" de Jennifer López ;-)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Cuando se despertó de aquel sueño se sentía muy acalorada y le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, por eso había salido al salón y para intentar distraerse cogió el primer libro que encontró en la estantería. Un rato después un también acalorado Booth salía hacia el cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara.

- ¿Has terminado con el desayuno? – le preguntaba desde la puerta de la habitación Booth ya vestido con un bonito traje azul marino, devolviéndola al presente.

- Sí, estaba todo riquísimo, gracias – le sonrió -. Me tienes que decir cómo has hecho ese zumo, es el mejor que he tomado en toda mi vida.

- Ah no, ya te he dicho que es un secreto. Además, conociendo lo buena cocinera que eres seguro que si tú lo haces te saldrá mejor que a mí, y no quiero que me salga competencia – los dos se rieron -. Bueno, déjame la bandeja, mientras tú preparas yo fregaré todo esto.

- No hace falta Booth, ya lo hago yo, eres mi invitado – insistió Temperance.

- Sí, pero tú aún estás convaleciente. Además, quiero hacerlo, ¿vale? Quiero agradecerte que me hayas acogido en tu casa estos días.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Booth, ya te lo he dicho.

- De acuerdo Huesos, pero hazme el favor y prepárate ya, si no al final se nos hará tarde. Son las 7.30 y primero tenemos que pasar por mi oficina antes de ir al Jeffersonian.

- Vale, enseguida estoy – dijo ella y se fue hacia el baño para ducharse, mientras él se llevaba la bandeja a la cocina.

Quince minutos después los dos salían del apartamento de Temperance, y mientras bajaban las escaleras para salir a la calle se encontraron con un matrimonio más o menos de su edad que vivía en el mismo edificio, quienes los miraban pícaramente.

- Buenos días Temperance – le saludaron los dos a la vez.

- Buenos días Alisson, buenos días Mike – les respondió ella y levantó la palma de la mano a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días – dijo Booth también para no ser descortés.

- Una noche bastante movidita, ¿no? – le preguntó Mike y esa pregunta le costó un codazo por parte de su esposa.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó Brennan extrañada.

- Oh no le hagas caso Temperance – dijo Alisson – Mike siempre está bromeando, ¿verdad cariño? – le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Mike para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Sí, solamente bromeaba – dijo el hombre.

- Si bueno, lo sentimos – interrumpió Booth -, pero tenemos que irnos a trabajar, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

- Oh si, desde luego, – dijo Alisson – que tengáis un buen día.

- Gracias, hasta luego – se despidieron Booth y Brennan al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno y a ti ya te vale ¿eh, Mike? – le recriminó Alisson a su esposo cuando ellos se fueron y no podían escucharla.

- ¿Y ahora que he hecho? – dijo el hombre confuso.

- ¿Por qué has hecho ese comentario de "una noche movidita"?

- Bueno, no he dicho nada que no fuese verdad, te recuerdo que anoche sus gemidos nos despertaron.

- Sí, pero estaba de más hacer el comentario. Además, su vida sexual no es asunto nuestro.

Mientras tanto en la calle, de camino al coche, Booth comentaba con Brennan el extraño comportamiento de los vecinos de ésta.

- Oye tus vecinos estaban un poco 'raros', ¿no?

- Sí, no entiendo a qué venía eso de la 'noche movidita'.

- Oh oh… - Booth se paró en seco cuando su mente se iluminó y le dio la respuesta a la actitud de aquel matrimonio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Booth?

- Creo que tus vecinos creen que tú y yo… - señalando a Brennan con el dedo índice y luego a sí mismo – anoche… - con la mirada completó la frase.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó una Brennan bastante cortada por la situación.

- Seguramente anoche los despertamos cuando sin querer subí el volumen de la tele… - se sonrojó al recordar la situación.

- Oh no, esto tengo que ir a aclararlo – dijo Temperance y dio media vuelta para volver otra vez a su edificio.

- ¿Pero qué haces Huesos? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- Booth tengo que aclararles lo que pasó, que entre tú y yo no pasó nada anoche.

- Venga Huesos, ¿por qué no lo dejas así?

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo dejar que piensen que…

- Vamos Huesos – la interrumpió - ¿desde cuándo te ha importado lo que opine la gente de ti? Además, no creo que le tengas que dar explicaciones de tu vida a unos vecinos.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero es que…

- Pero es que nada, que piensen lo que quieran. Vámonos, tenemos trabajo – dijo mientras la arrastraba consigo.

Temperance accedió y por fin se subieron al coche. Justo antes de darle al contacto para encender el motor, Booth recibió una llamada telefónica.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Temperance cuando terminó la llamada y colgó el teléfono.

- Oh, era Cullen, para pedirme que le lleve unos papeles. Vamos a tener que pasar por mi casa primero, los tengo allí.

Unos minutos después Booth aparcaba la SUV enfrente de su casa

- Huesos tú espérame aquí en el coche, no tardaré nada.

- Bueno eso es algo incorrecto, por muy poco que tardes estás tardando, de hecho mientras hablas conmigo ya estás tardando algo.

- Era una forma de hablar Huesos, vendré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale.


	32. Chapter 32

_**muchas gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;-) **_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Booth regresó enseguida con una carpeta en la mano y regresó al coche. Justo cuando iba a arrancar un vecino suyo le tocó por la ventanilla y le enseñó unas cartas que llevaba en la mano.

- Hola Allan – lo saludó Booth.

- Hola Seely, aquí tienes tu correo de estos dos días – dijo el hombre dándole las cartas.

- Gracias Allan, te debo una – dijo dándole un apretón de manos -. Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar, luego nos vemos.

- Vaya, qué vacaciones más cortas has tenido, amigo.

- ¿Vacaciones? – preguntó Brennan extrañada dirigiéndole a Booth una mirada interrogante.

- Bueno… - intentaba explicarse un Booth muy nervioso al verse descubierto por su vecino – No han sido exactamente vacaciones…

- Venga Seely, yo también quisiera cogerme un par de días para irme a un hotel a relajarme y olvidarme de todo – le dijo el vecino, quien no se daba cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba el agente pidiéndole que no siguiera hablando -. Bueno tío, ya nos veremos, yo también me voy a trabajar.

- Sí, hasta luego Allan – se despidió de su vecino y cuando éste se alejó, se giró hacia su compañera, que lo miraba fijamente -. Huesos, te lo puedo explicar…

- Tranquilo Booth, lo sé todo.

- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué sabes exactamente?

- Sé que nunca hubo ninguna fumigación, Booth.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Lo supe cuando dijiste que habías pedido a Cullen mi protección como un favor personal, en ese momento me di cuenta de que te habías quedado en mi casa para protegerme – lo miró cariñosamente.

- Bueno, puse esa excusa porque si te decía que me quedaba para protegerte jamás lo habrías aceptado.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón, y te doy las gracias por ello.

- ¿Por mentirte?

- No Booth, por todo lo que haces por mí.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – le sonrió -. Eh, espera un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si ya sabías que lo de la fumigación de mi casa era mentira, ¿por qué me dejaste quedarme también anoche?

- Bueno… es que anoche no quería estar sola… – dijo con voz baja, con un poco de vergüenza.

Booth la miró tiernamente después de que le confesara esto último, era la primera vez que su compañera le decía, aunque no directamente, que lo necesitaba. Por fin empezaba a salir un poco a la luz la sensibilidad que él siempre había visto en ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los primeros días en los que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, su relación había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

- Huesos, ya sabes que no estás sola – la miraba a los ojos -. Yo siempre estaré aquí.

- Lo sé – dijo ella – y gracias.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, embrujados el uno por los del otro, y viceversa.

- Bueno – dijo Brennan interrumpiendo el bello momento -. ¿No íbamos a tu oficina?

- Sí, claro – respondió Booth y tras encender el coche condujo rumbo al edificio del FBI.

Un par de horas más tarde los dos llegaban al Jeffersonian.

- Brennan, cielo ¿otra vez por aquí? – le dijo Ángela tras saludarlos -. ¿Pero por qué te resulta tan difícil quedarte en casa como alguien normal cuando está de baja laboral?

- Ángela, ya me conoces, no sirvo para quedarme en casa sin hacer nada cuando hay trabajo pendiente.

- Además, me ha dicho que cuando resolvamos el caso se irá a un balneario rural, – le contó Booth.

- No es un balneario rural – lo corrigió Temperance – es un hotel rural con balneario.

- A ver – los interrumpió Ángela - ¿me estás diciendo que te vas a escapar unos días para relajarte como una persona normal? – preguntó a su amiga y ésta asintió con la cabeza -. Ah no, eso no me lo creo.

- Sí, yo tampoco me lo creía cuando me lo contó, pero es cierto, Ángela – afirmó Booth.

- Querida, cuánto me alegro que al final hayas entrado un poco en razón. Ya verás que cuando regreses serás una persona nueva.

- Eso es científicamente imposible, Ángela. No por el hecho de ir a descansar a un hotel me convertiré en una persona diferente.

- Cariño, no opinarás lo mismo cuando vayas al balneario y uno de esos esculturales masajistas buenorros recorra todo tu cuerpo con sus sabias y placenteras manos.

- Mjj, mjjj – carraspeó Booth un poco celoso al imaginar la escena.

- Dicen que un buen masaje puede resultar tan placentero como el sexo – siguió contando Ángela, sin hacerle caso a Booth.

- En eso te tengo que dar la razón – le contó Brennan -. Sully me daba unos masajes muy…

- ¡Mjj, mjj! –la interrumpió Booth carraspeando esta vez más fuerte -. Bueno chicas, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

- Oh, es cierto, olvidaba que eres muy tímido para estas cosas – se rió Brennan.

- Bueno Huesos, voy a ver a Cam, a ver si ya tiene los resultados del ADN.

- Sí que los tengo – dijo Cam que venía llegando a donde se encontraban los tres -. El ADN del trozo de uña hallado en el cráneo de la víctima coincide plenamente con el de la colilla de cigarro que Brennan cogió del despacho de Kelly Dickens.

- Entonces ella es la asesina – concluyó Booth -. Caso resuelto.

- Sí, es la asesina, pero como ya dije, es físicamente imposible que ella sola trasladara al cadáver hasta el lugar donde lo encontramos, hay alguien más implicado – dijo Brennan.

- Tienes razón, – afirmó Booth – pero vamos primero a detenerla a ella, luego ya nos encargaremos de que confiese todo.


	33. Chapter 33

_**muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado!!**_

_**Bueno, subo un nuevo capítulo, en este ya se resuelve el caso, y después de este capi todos los restantes estarán dedicados exclusivamente a Booth y Brennan**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Más tarde, en la sala de interrogatorios:

- Oigan, ya les he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de mi suegro.

- Las pruebas nos dicen lo contrario, Sra. Dickens – le informó Brennan.

- ¿De qué pruebas hablan?

- Encontramos un fragmento de uña suya incrustado en el cráneo de la víctima, junto con trozos de porcelana de la figura del águila de su marido, lo que demuestra que fue usted quien golpeó a Lauren en la cabeza, causándole la muerte – dijo Booth.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Además, ¿cómo pueden saber si esa uña es mía? Nunca les he dado una muestra de mi ADN para que puedas afirmar eso.

- En realidad sí que nos la dio, aunque de manera inconsciente, gracias a una colilla de cigarro que había en su despacho – dijo Temperance.

- Pero ¡eso es ilegal! No tenían derecho a hacer eso sin orden judicial, les denunciaré – amenazó la mujer.

- Cuando se trata de la basura no hace falta una orden judicial, la basura se considera "pública" – le aclaró Booth.

- No pueden saber si ese cigarrillo era mío – intentó argumentar al verse cada vez más indefensa.

- Sí, era suyo, yo misma vi como lo apagaba y tiraba justo antes de que empezara a hablar con nosotros, y era el único que había allí – le dijo Brennan.

- No tiene escapatoria, Sra. Dickens – le advirtió Booth – Usted lo mató.

- Está bien, ¡sí! Yo maté al viejo, ¡lo confieso! – gritó Kelly al verse acorralada.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – preguntó Brennan.

- Ese viejo iba a destrozar mi matrimonio. Ese día yo me encontraba sola en casa, – comenzó a contar – Bernie estaba trabajando. Tocaron a la puerta, miré por el videoportero y vi que era mi suegro. La verdad, me extrañó mucho verlo por allí.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Booth.

- Verán, él sabía que a esa hora su hijo Bernie estaba trabajando, y nunca venía por nuestra casa cuando él no estaba, yo nunca le caí muy bien – relataba Kelly -. Pero ese día fue a mi casa a amenazarme.

- ¿A amenazarla?

- Sí, me dijo que nos había visto a mí a Tom juntos, y me amenazó con contárselo todo a Bernie si no se lo contaba yo misma y desaparecía de su vida de inmediato. Yo le dije que no había pasado nada entre Tom y yo, que amaba a Bernie y que todo había sido un error. Le supliqué que no dijera nada, pero lo único que hizo fue decirme que iba a la oficina a contarle todo a Bernie. No podía permitirlo, ¡iba a destrozar mi matrimonio! Me asusté y cogí lo primero que tenía a mano y lo golpeé llena de rabia, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba muerto.

- Hay algo que no concuerda en su historia, su marido guardaba las figuras de porcelana en unas vitrinas, así que dudo mucho que la figura del águila fuese lo primero que tuviese "a mano" – dijo Booth.

- Ese día yo me había quedado en casa limpiando, y cuando tocó mi suegro yo estaba limpiando las figuras de mi marido. Estaba limpiando ese águila cuando mi suegro tocó, e inconscientemente me llevé la figura cuando fui a mirar quién llamaba a la puerta, y la dejé en el salón, junto al paño con el que lo limpiaba.

- De acuerdo, usted lo mató, pero sabemos que tuvo un cómplice que la ayudó a transportar el cadáver hasta el avión, es imposible que lo hiciera todo usted sola. ¿Quién la ayudó? – intentó sonsacarle el agente.

- No, les aseguro que lo hice yo sola, en serio.

- Bien, Huesos, veo que la chica no quiere colaborar. Es una pena, el juez lo hubiera tenido muy en cuenta a la hora de establecer su condena – la engañó para conseguir la información -. Ahora a tus cargos también se sumará el de "obstrucción a la justicia".

- No no, espere un momento – le pidió Kelly -. Está bien, se lo dié.

- ¿Quién la ayudó? – preguntó Brennan.

- Fue Tom – confesó Kelly.

- ¿Tom? ¿Tom la ayudó a esconder el cadáver de su propio padre? – preguntó Booth sorprendido.

- Sí, ese crío está muy enamorado de mí, sabía que le gustaba desde que comencé a salir con Bernie. Siempre ha hecho lo que le he pedido, y sabía que después de la pequeña aventura que tuvimos no se negaría a nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera tratándose del asesinato de su padre? – preguntó Temperance.

- Cuando le conté lo que había pasado lo comprendió. Me dijo que él tambiñen habría hecho lo mismo, que no iba a permitir que nadie nos separara.

- Se aprovechó de un joven inocente e iluso y lo inmiscuyó como cómplice en el asesinato de su propio padre – le reprochó Booth.

- ¡Estaba desesperada! ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? – vociferaba Kelly.

Una par de horas más tarde, Booth y Brennan acudían a la casa de Lauren Dickens para detener a Tom, que seguía esos días allí, acompañando a su madre.

- Tom Dickens, - decía Booth mientras esposaba al muchacho – quedas detenido por ser cómplice en el asesinato de tu padre y por ocultar su cadáver. Tienes derecho a permanecer el silencio, cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra ante un tribunal; tienes derecho a un abogado…

- ¿Qué? – preguntaba su madre, atónita ante aquella situación - ¡Tiene que haber un error, mi hijo no ha hecho nada! – gritaba histérica y se acercó a su hijo -. Tom, dime que están equivocados, que tú no has hecho eso – le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tom no dijo nada y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, admitiendo su culpa. Tras esto, su madre, muy dolida, le dio una sonora bofetada.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – le gritó su madre, llorando - ¡Ya no eres mi hijo! ¡Olvídate de mí y de toda tu familia! – y rota de dolor se abrazó a Temperance, buscando un poco de consuelo.

Unos minutos más tarde, de vuelta a la sala de interrogatorios:

- Yo… sólo lo hice por amor – decía el chico, ahora visiblemente arrepentido -. Siempre he amado a Kelly, y justo ahora cuando por fin estábamos juntos, o podía permitir que nadie nos separase.

- Tom, ella fue quien te delató – le contó Booth.

- ¿Cómo? No, no les creo, ella jamás haría eso, ella me quiere…

- Ella pensaba volver con su marido – le dijo Brennan mirando al muchacho con cierta lástima.

- No, ¡mienten! Ella me prometió que iba a dejarlo por mí.

- No te engañes Tom, ella sólo te prometía esas cosas para que no la delatases. Lo cierto es que pensaba dejarte a ti, ella misma nos lo dijo, que no iba a dejar a Bernie – le dijo Booth.

- No… no puede ser… - decía Tom ahora confuso – tiene… tiene que se rmentira…

- Dime una cosa, Tom – le pidió Booth - ¿ella te hizo esas promesas antes o después del asesinato?

- Después… pero, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

Booth le lanzó una mirada con la que Tom comprendió que él y Brennan le estaban diciendo la verdad en cuanto a Kelly.

- Oh Dios… - Tom comenzó a llorar - ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? – Booth le apretó uno de los hombros en señal de consuelo.

- Tom, ¿por qué llevaste a tu padre al cementerio de aviones? – le preguntó Temperance.

- Era mi padre, yo lo quería… - volvió a llorar -. Ese avión era lo que más quería en este mundo después de su familia, representaba su sueño de ser haber sido piloto, por eso lo llevé hasta ahí, es lo que él hubiera querido…

Unas horas después, ya bien entrada la tarde, Booth fue a la casa de Temperance para recoger sus pertenencias.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo te vas al balneario ese? – le preguntó Booth.

- Pasado mañana a primera hora. Ya he llamado a los del hotel y me han dicho que no había ningún problema, no estamos en temporada alta y les quedan algunas habitaciones libres.

- Ah… ¿Vas a ir sola?

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada… Oye Huesos, ¿qué te parece si llevamos todo esto a mi casa y luego te invito a cenar? – dijo sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

- Eso es una gran idea – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y se fue con él.


	34. Chapter 34

_**capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste ;-)**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 34**

En los días siguientes Temperance se dedicaba a disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad en un hermoso lugar campestre, donde lo único que rompía el silencio era el alegre cantar de los pajarillos.

Hacía muchísimo que no disfrutaba de unos días así, de relajación. Ella siempre había dedicado su vida al trabajo, vivía para él, siempre era la primera en llegar y la última en irse, apenas conocía el significado de los días festivos, y mucho menos el de unas vacaciones, hacía años que no disfrutaba de unas verdaderas, pero ahora era diferente. Después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días su cuerpo y su mente le pedían, le exigían casi a gritos, un pequeño descanso.

Si no era tarea fácil intentar olvidar todo lo ocurrido con el loco de Oliver, mucho menos lo iba a ser poner en orden sus pensamientos respecto a lo que ella tenía como su propio tema tabú, que no era otro que sus sentimientos hacia Booth. Aunque le costara admitirlo, lo echaba de menos, sobre todo después de los últimos días, en los que habían estado más tiempo juntos que nunca antes. Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en él, le resultaba imposible.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? – se preguntaba en su interior mientras disfrutaba del aire puro del campo recostada en una hamaca en la terraza de su habitación – Tal vez Cullen le haya asignado un nuevo compañero, o compañera… - de pronto algo ardía en su interior sólo de pensarlo -. No no, estoy divagando demasiado. Además, si tuviese una nueva compañera eso no tendría por qué importarme…

Tratando de distraerse un poco de todos esos pensamientos, se levantó de la hamaca, se puso el bañador y un albornoz, y bajó al balneario. Antes de adentrarse en aquellas enormes instalaciones dedicadas a la relajación y el bienestar, miró el "mapa" que había del mismo, para decidir a cuál de ellas ir, había tantas que en esos dos días que llevaba de estancia apenas había visitado la mitad. Después de mirar varias veces el plano de las instalaciones y el cartel informativo de todas las terapias existentes, finalmente se decidió por un masaje manual de espalda y brazos, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ángela sobre los masajes.

Tras mirar nuevamente en el mapa y grabar en su mente la ubicación de las salas de masaje, se dirigió a las mismas. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho a que la atendieran, justo cuando llegaba al lugar, de una de las cinco habitaciones salía una mujer de su misma edad, que acababa de terminar con su sesión de masaje.

- Gracias Ángelo – dijo la mujer al masajista, que la acompañó hasta la puerta – tus manos valen oro, querido.

Brennan se fijó en el masajista, era un hombre maduro, de aproximadamente unos 40 años, y era de esa clase de hombre que mejora con la edad. Era alto y musculoso, con un cuerpo bien trabajado en el gimnasio, que se notaba a pesar de que el pijama blanco que usaba como uniforme no le hacía demasiada justicia. Su cabello era de color castaño claro y sus ojos eran grandes y verdosos. Cuando sonreía se le formaban dos simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas, y se podía entrever una dentadura perfecta y resplandeciente, como la de una estrella de cine.

El enorme atractivo físico de aquel hombre no dejó indiferente a Temperance, que se deleitó observando aquella obra escultural de la madre naturaleza durante varios segundos, en los que aquella chica no dejaba de halagarlo.

- Si Ángela estuviera aquí… - pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar lo loca que se pondría su amiga si tuviese a ese hombre delante.

Sin embargo, todas las ilusiones de Brennan dieron al traste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando oyó hablar al masajista.

- Bueno cari, no hay de qué – le decía a la chica, y el tono de voz y las maneras afeminadas con que lo hizo, delataron de inmediato su orientación sexual – Muac, muac – decía al tiempo que fingía darle dos besos en las mejillas a la mujer – Chao cari, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

- Chao Ángelo – dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía entre las enormes instalaciones del balneario.

Brennan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada por el reciente descubrimiento, pues aquel hombre la atraía bastante.

- Pasa cariño – le dijo el masajista, mirándola e indicándole con la mano que entrase a la habitación -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy la doctora Temperance Brennan – respondió secamente, pues aquellas confianzas no le gustaban nada, sobre todo viniendo de alguien a quien no conocía de nada.

- ¡Huy, eso es demasiado largo, querida! Te llamaré Tempe, es mucho más _cool_ – dijo el hombre, y antes de que ella pudiese protestar, continuó hablando – Yo soy Ángelo – le dio un abrazo y dos besos fingidos como los que le había dado a la chica que se acaba de ir.

- Hola Ángelo – dijo Brennan aún un poco distante.

- ¡Caray, chica! Te noto muy estresada – exclamó el masajista –. Bueno, déjame decirte que has venido al lugar idóneo, te garantizo que te dejaré como nueva. Vete quitándote el albornoz y túmbate sobre la camilla, mientras yo me lavo las manos, enseguida estoy contigo.

Brennan así lo hizo cuando vio que el hombre se metía en un minúsculo cuarto de baño que había dentro de la habitación. Se quitó el albornoz y lo dejó colgado en un perchero que había en la pared para tal fin. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cómoda camilla, y con cuidado de no enseñar nada, se quitó la parte superior del biquini. Al cabo de unos segundos regresó el masajista.

- Ya estoy contigo, Tempe. Antes de empezar quiero que dejes a un lado todo lo que te preocupa, ¿ok? Fuera preocupaciones, deja la mente en blanco, así el masaje será más relajante.

- Está bien, lo intentaré.

Temperance suspiró, cerró los ojos, y hundió la cara en el hueco que había en la camilla para la misma. Al instante sintió unas cálidas manos recorriendo sabiamente toda su espalda, empezando por el cuello y los hombros, para luego bajar por los brazos hasta las manos, y luego subir nuevamente por ellos hasta los hombros y seguir recorriendo toda la espalda, poniendo énfasis en los músculos más tensos.

Aunque en un principio le parecía imposible poder dejar a un lado todas las preocupaciones que la atormentaban estos días, ahora lo estaba consiguiendo. El sólo contacto de aquellas grandes, fuertes, cálidas y agradables manos sobre ella, hizo desaparecer el resto del mundo. Ahora sólo existían ella, y aquellas manos, que por otra parte, y aunque resultara extraño, las sentía conocidas, como si no fuese la primera vez que la tocasen.

Poco imaginaba Brennan que eso se debía a que quien le estaba dando ese placentero masaje no era otro que Booth.


	35. Chapter 35

_**muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sabía que ese capítulo os iba a gustar, sobre todo el final en el que digo que quien daba el masaje era Booth. Por cierto Kate, para el personaje de Ángelo no me basé en George Cloney, aunque tb podría encajar en ese perfil, jajaja.**_

_**Pero ¿cómo creéis que ha llegado Booth hasta ahí? Bien tranquilas que en este capítulo os lo explico todo ;-) **_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**CAPÍTULO 35**

Booth no había soportado pasar más tiempo sin su Huesos, apenas había dormido desde que ella se había marchado al hotel. Su conciencia no paraba de repetirle lo cobarde que era por no haberle confesado aún a Temperance sus sentimientos. Tenía que habérselo dicho la última noche en la que la invitó a cenar, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo después de que, como siempre, alguien los interrumpiese en el peor momento, en esa ocasión había sido una inoportuna llamada de Rebeca. Lástima, había sido una velada fantástica, en la que incluso bailaron, después de que Booth, celoso al ver cómo un hombre invitó a bailar a su compañera, gritara a mitad de la canción _"¡Cambio de pareja!"_ y se apoderó de Temperance antes de que otro pudiera hacerlo.

Los remordimientos por su cobardía y los celos no lo dejaban vivir tranquilo, no podía ni concentrarse en el trabajo. Sentía celos de pensar en que su amada tal vez no volviese sola de aquel lugar, tal vez conocía a un hombre y se olvidaba de él. No, eso sí que no podría soportarlo, jamás se perdonaría haberla perdido por no atreverse a decirle que la quería, así que decidió pedirle a su jefe unos días libres y se iría a buscarla. P

Por supuesto, Cullen se los dio de inmediato, estaba muy contento con el trabajo de Booth, él era uno de sus mejores hombres y además muy trabajador, y se merecía esos días. Claro que también tuvo que ver en esa decisión el que Temperance hubiera hablado con él antes de irse al balneario, para contarle que ella fue la única culpable de su escapada y que por favor no la tomara con Booth.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Booth hizo las maletas ese mismo día y se fue al hotel donde había ido Brennan.

Hacía poco más de una hora que había llegado al mismo, y gracias a su placa de agente federal no le resultó difícil obtener información de en qué habitación se alojaba ella. Por suerte, la habitación de al lado estaba libre y no era muy costosa, así que la pagó y decidió alojarse ahí.

Después de dejar una pequeña propina al botones por subirle la maleta hasta la habitación, dejó la misma sobre la cama y miró por la ventana. ¡Guau! Tenía unas vistas estupendas, el paisaje era maravilloso, un suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, produciendo un murmullo relajante. Inspiró profundamente y el aire limpio y puro de aquel campo llenó sus pulmones. Sin embargo, la vista que tenía a la derecha le gustó mucho más: Temperance recostada en una hamaca de madera natural, en la terraza que tenía su habitación.

- Como siempre, le tocan las mejores habitaciones – pensó Booth.

Encandilado por aquella hermosa visión, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la habitación y cerró la ventana.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí – dijo visiblemente nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación – Ahora sólo tengo que pensar cómo se lo diré.

Mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación, Booth ensayaba diferentes formas de decirle a Brennan que la quería.

- Podría irrumpir ahora mismo en su habitación y decirle "Huesos, te quiero", pero no, eso no sería nada romántico. No, y tampoco puedo decírselo llamándola Huesos, si vamos a ser pareja no puedo seguir llamándola así, mejor Temperance. Claro que por otra parte, "Huesos" es algo muy mío, sólo yo la llamo así, y parece que a ella le gusta… pero tal vez no para una ocasión así… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué es esto tan difícil? – exclamaba mirando al cielo.

Mientras Booth seguía ensayando multitud de formas de decírselo, una Brennan que no paraba de pensar en él, decidía bajar al balneario, sin imaginar que su compañero estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella.

Cuando por fin Booth encontró la manera de abrirle su corazón a Temperance, se asomó nuevamente a la ventana para mirarla, pero lo único que pudo ver era que ella no seguía allí, se había ido. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y miró a ambos lados del pasillo y la vio casi al fondo del mismo, enfundada en un albornoz.

Se decidió entonces a seguirla a una distancia prudente, para que no le viera. Así la siguió hasta la sala de masajes, donde pudo ver desde su posición cómo Brennan miraba al masajista cuando éste salía a despedir a una cliente, y se puso muy celoso en ver cómo ella se lo comía con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando escuchó hablar a Ángelo y supo que era gay.

- Gracias Dios mío – sonrió mirando hacia arriba.

Luego vio cómo Brennan entraba a la habitación para que le diera un masaje, y la idea de ser él el masajista le vino sola. Mientras Temperance se acomodaba en la camilla, Booth había tocado suavemente a la puerta, Ángelo le abrió, y tras el agente explicarle la situación y lo que quería hacer, el masajista lo ayudó encantado.

Y allí se encontraba Seely Booth, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda y los brazos de la mujer que amaba provocando en ella oleadas de placer, podía sentirlo a través de su suave y delicada piel, esa piel que se moría por besar.

Booth hacía enormes esfuerzos para mantener cerrada su boca y no decirle allí mismo que la quería, pues no era el momento idóneo, no con ella media desnuda sobre una camilla. Qué podría pensar ella al descubrir que era él quien la estaba tocando… seguro que se enfadaría, por eso cuando se acaban los 30 minutos de la sesión de masaje, le hizo señas a Ángelo para que volviese y terminase de dar el masaje a Temperance, mientras él se iba para que ella no sospechase nada.

- Bueno, ya he terminado querida – le dijo el masajista a una Temperance ahora completamente relajada, que ahora comprendía por qué aquella mujer halagaba tanto las manos del hombre.

Brennan, con cuidado se volvió a poner la parte superior del biquini y, muy a su pesar, se levantó de aquella camilla. Su cara había cambiado por completo, ahora la expresión de la misma era una mezcla de felicidad, tranquilidad y relajación absolutas.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó Ángelo.

- Ha sido… maravilloso – acertó a decir Brennan aún bajo los efectos de una droga llamaba Booth.

El masajista no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente pensando en ese par de enamorados.

- Bueno querida Tempe, ha sido un placer – le dio un abrazo.

- Dímelo a mí – pensó Brennan.

- Puedes volver cuando desees, cari. Muac, muac – el masajista le dio dos besos fingidos a modo de despedida.

Temperance se fue de allí aún medio embobada de tanto relax, era como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia estupefaciente.

- Bueno, ¿qué hago ahora? – se preguntó Temperance, y finalmente decidió irse a su habitación, le era imposible pensar nada en ese momento. Realmente le resultaba muy extraño tener tiempo libre, su vida entera la había dedicado al trabajo.

Booth, que había permanecido escondido cuando salió de la sala de masajes hasta que ella saliera, volvió a seguirla a una distancia bastante prudente, aún no era el momento. Había decidido decírselo a la noche, su plan era decirle al botones del hotel que le llevase a Temperance una nota en la que le diría que la esperaba abajo, en el restaurante, para cenar. Eso sí, en la nota no pondría su nombre, para mantener la sorpresa hasta el último momento. Luego, durante la cena, se lo diría todo.


	36. Chapter 36

_**bueno antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, y siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que en estas semanas cn tanto trabajo apenas he tenido tiempo de pasarme por aquí. Pero tranquilos que no me he olvidado del fic y aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste ;-)**_

_**-- -- -- **__**-- -- -- **__**-- -- -- **__**-- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Brennan se metió en su habitación y se tumbó un rato en la cama, hasta que por fin su mente respondió y le dio una idea de algo que hacer. Se le ocurrió salir y dar una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel, en especial por el bosque que había justo al lado, que desde que llegó había captado su atención.

Se quitó el albornoz y el biquini y tras ponerse la ropa adecuada para una excursión campestre, se fue. Booth, que durante ese tiempo había estado al lado, en su habitación, la escuchó salir de nuevo y volvió a seguirla.

- Sólo a Huesos se le ocurre salir a dar una vuelta por un bosque cuando está en un hotel como este – pensó Booth cuando se dio cuenta del propósito de Temperance -. Si yo fuera ella me pasaría todo el día en el balneario – dijo sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y se fue tras ella con cuidado de que no lo viera.

Por su parte, Brennan se adentraba cada más en el bosque, mientras admiraba lo hermoso que era, pero algo no iba bien. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía, pues podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas que había en el suelo, un crujir que sin duda era producido por las pisadas de alguien sobre éstas. Al principio creyó que era el viento, o que tal vez se debía a la caída de las frutas de los árboles al suelo, pero era demasiada casualidad que los crujidos se escuchasen mientras ella caminaba y que cesasen cuando ella se paraba, y además que siempre se escuchasen a una distancia constante de ella, aproximadamente a unos 6-7 metros más atrás.

- No hay duda, alguien me está siguiendo – pensó Temperance.

Entonces Brennan decidió esconderse tras uno de los muchos árboles y esperar a su perseguidor y atacarle por sorpresa. Pero no podía hacerlo justo en ese momento y en ese lugar sin más, pues seguramente la estaban viendo y descubrirían sus intenciones. Entonces pensó que lo mejor era echarse a correr de repente, para coger desprevenido a quien quiera que la estuviera siguiendo. Así lo hizo, y tras correr durante varios segundos, se escondió tras uno de los árboles y cogió como arma una rama seca que había tirada junto al mismo.

- Oh diablos, ¿se puede saber por qué se pone a correr ahora? – dijo Booth en voz baja cuando vio que de repente se echó a correr – Huesos, ¿es que nunca te han dicho que un bosque no es el mejor lugar para hacer footing? – pensó.

Inmediatamente Booth se echó a correr tras ella, pero pronto la perdió, y de repente se vio ahí, solo, en medio del bosque, sin rastro de su compañera por ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? – dijo no muy alto y siguió caminando un poco más, pero no dio con ella, ni tan siquiera se oía nada, un ruido de hojas o algo que pudiera guiarlo hasta ella – Oh Dios, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? – se preguntó preocupado, pero lo que el agente no se imaginaba era que se estaba cercando cada vez más a la trampa de su compañera.

Paralelamente, Temperance, aún escondida tras el árbol, sentía cómo el individuo se acercaba hasta su posición cada vez más, y cuando su sentido del oído le indicó que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, agarró la rama como si fuese un bate de béisbol, salió de su escondite y atizó al individuo con la rama, sin ni siquiera comprobar de quién se trataba.

- ¡Aaaahh! – gritó ahogadamente Booth cuando de pronto alguien surgió de la nada y le pegó con un palo en toda la barriga, tirándolo directamente al suelo.

Brennan iba a seguir con la paliza contra aquel individuo al que todavía no le había visto el rostro, cuando éste le dijo algo que la hizo parar.

- ¡Huesos, para! ¡Soy yo! – dijo cuando reconoció en su atacante a su compañera.

- ¿Booth? – preguntó Brennan, tan extrañada como sorprendida.

- Lo que queda de él – dijo el agente aún tirado en el suelo – ¿Por qué me has pegado? – le reprochó.

- Oh lo siento Booth, no sabía que eras tú, creía que alguien me estaba siguiendo. ¿Te he hecho daño? – le preguntó mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

- Tranquila, no ha sido nada – mintió para hacerse el fuerte.

- Un momento – dijo Brennan - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estabas siguiéndome?

- Bu…bu…bu…bueno… - Booth tartamudeaba, muy nervioso, no sabía qué responder -. Yo… yo…

- ¿Tienes un caso? – le preguntó Brennan, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a la presencia de su compañero en aquel lugar.

- No

- ¿Acaso ha sucedió algo en el laboratorio?

- No

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Oliver?

- No Temperance, no ha ocurrido nada.

- Bueno, ¿entonces a qué has venido?

- Pues verás, yo… - el interior de Booth debatía sin cesar si ese era o no un buen momento para decírselo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Temperance, impaciente.

- Oh, ¡qué diablos! No puedo callarme por más tiempo – dijo Booth decidido.

- ¿El qué no te puedes callar, Booth? – le preguntó, extrañada.

- Temperance, – le dijo Booth se iba acercando cada vez más a ella – la verdad es que he venido aquí para decirte que… - lamentablemente, no pudo terminar la frase, pues justo en ese momento una piña de uno de los pinos cayó justo sobre su cabeza - ¡AUCH! ¡Maldito árbol! – exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Brennan no pudo evitar reírse tras aquello, pero pronto tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, pues justo en ese momento unas grandes nubes negras que parecieron surgir de la nada, comenzaron a descargar sobre ellos una fuerte lluvia.

- Pero ¿qué es esto? – exclamó Booth indignado - ¡No puede ser!

- Corre Booth, o acabaremos empapados.

Booth le hizo caso y comenzaron a correr hacia el hotel, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos el agente, ya cansado de tantas adversidades, se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué haces Booth? ¿Por qué te paras? – le preguntó Temperance desde unos metros más adelante, cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero no la seguía.

Booth de pie bajo aquella lluvia, miró al cielo y con las manos abiertas, exclamó furioso:

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? – reclamaba a Dios.

- ¿Booth? – preguntó Temperance, atónita - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No Huesos, no estoy bien – la miró fijamente -. He intentado ya varias veces decirte esto Huesos, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que lo fastidia todo, y ya estoy harto, ya no puedo más.

- ¿Decirme qué, Booth?

- Huesos, tú eres la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí.

- ¿Yo?

- He venido por ti, porque te extrañaba, y ya era incapaz de pasar un día más sin tenerte a mi lado – le confesó Booth gritando bajo la lluvia -. Porque no hay momento del día en que no piense en ti, ni noche en la que no aparezcas en mis sueños, porque me moría de celos sólo al pensar que aquí conocieras a alguien y me olvidarías, porque… ¡Porque te quiero!

Tras aquella confesión se hizo un silencio entre los dos, el tiempo parecía haberse parado y era como si estuviesen ellos dos solos en ese mundo. Allí estaban los dos mirándose a los ojos, paralizados bajo la lluvia, Temperance por la impresión y Booth sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que acaba de hacer.


	37. Chapter 37

_**muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que os haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que este nuevo que pongo tambien os guste y que dejéis más comentarios, jeje :-P**_

_**Saludosss**_

_** -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

**CAPÍTULO 37**

- ¿Es que no piensas decir nada? – le preguntó Booth, ya un poco incómodo por aquel silencio que empezaba a prolongarse demasiado.

Temperance por fin reaccionó, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento las palabras le parecieron banales, así de decidió actuar. Por una vez en su vida, Temperance dejó completamente a un lado su parte más racional y actuó según le dictaba el corazón.

Con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia Booth y ya cuando estaba frente a él se aferró a su cuello y lo besó desesperada y apasionadamente, plasmando en ese beso todos los sentimientos y emociones reprimidos durante esos tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos.

Booth, en un principio sorprendido por la reacción de su adorada Huesos, tras unas milésimas de segundo reaccionó y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad que ella al tiempo que la abrazaba. Sin duda alguna aquella era la mejor respuesta que ella podía darle, las palabras quedaban vacías de cualquier significado en comparación con aquel beso.

Y allí, en medio del bosque y bajo la fuerte lluvia, dos enamorados fundían cada uno sus labios con los del otro, liberando un amor que llevaban conteniendo demasiado tiempo.

- Yo también te quiero, Booth – dijo Brennan cuando la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones la obligó a separar sus labios momentáneamente de los del agente para recuperar un poco el aliento -. Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti, deseaba a cada minuto que te hubieras venido aquí conmigo – continuaba abrazada a su cuello y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, y no te dejaré nunca más – le dijo Booth y volvió a besarla con pasión.

Booth y Brennan siguieron abrazados y besándose durante unos minutos más, empapándose bajo la lluvia, pero eso no les importaba en absoluto. A cada beso que se daban aumentaba más y más la pasión, y los dos se sentían la preparados para dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Qué te parece… (beso) si… (beso) vamos… (beso) al hotel… (beso), a mi habitación… (beso)? – le propuso Temperance sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos amorosamente.

- Eso es una gran idea – le respondió él sonriendo.

Los dos enamorados comenzaron a correr por el bosque camino al hotel, sonrientes y cogidos de la mano durante todo el camino. Ambos llevaban esperando ese momento mucho tiempo, y no estaban dispuestos a separarse jamás.

En pocos minutos llegaron al hotel y subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de ambos. Ya delante de la puerta de la habitación de Temperance, ella intentaba abrir la puerta mientras Booth, detrás suya, rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura y recorría con besos su cuello.

- Booth, por favor – le suplicaba rendida ante las irresistibles caricias del agente – déjame abrir la puerta.

Pero Booth hizo oídos sordos a la petición de su amada y siguió besándole el cuello sensualmente, subiendo hasta la oreja y susurrándole un dulce "Te amo".

Tras hacer un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarse en buscar en sus bolsillos la tarjeta-llave de la habitación, Brennan la consiguió, abrió como loca la puerta de la misma y jaló a Booth por la camiseta hacia el interior. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Temperance desató toda la pasión que llevaba conteniendo desde que dejaron de besarse en el bosque para volver al hotel.

Desesperadamente se abalanzó sobre el agente besándolo con pasión, mientras con sus manos se apuraba a quitarle la camiseta empapada.

Booth se dejó hacer mientras seguía sin apartar sus labios del cuello de Temperance, haciéndola enloquecer con cada beso que le daba.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? – susurró Booth – No quiero que te sientas obligada…

- Shhh – le dijo ella y lo calló con un beso – Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida.

- Yo tampoco – sonrió Booth y continuó besándola.

- Te amo Booth – le confesó rendida ante sus encantos.

- Yo también te amo Temperance.

Poco a poco y de camino a la cama los dos amantes fueron despojándose de la ropa que llevaban, y ya desnudos sobre la misma dieron rienda suelta durante horas a todos los sentimientos y la pasión que llevaban aguantando desde el día que se conocieron hacía poco más de tres años. Sólo entonces Brennan pudo comprobar en primera persona cuánta razón tenía Booth cuando aquella noche en el Dinner le dijo que al hacer el amor dos cuerpos se funden en uno, como un milagro.

Unas horas después los dos quedaron exhaustos y abrazados en la cama. Brennan rodeaba con uno de sus brazos el torso de Booth, y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, pudiendo sentir y escuchar con toda claridad los latidos de su corazón. Él tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, mientras aspiraba el agradable aroma de su cabello.

- Te quiero – le dijo Booth y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Y yo a ti – le sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos y luego le dio un beso en los labios -. Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora a tu lado.

- Bueno, pues vete acostumbrando porque siempre estaré aquí. Con lo que me ha costado tenerte ni loco pienso dejarte escapar – le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- Oye, no hables de mí como si fuera de tu propiedad – bromeó Temperance.

- Es que sí que eres mía, solamente mía, ahora y siempre – la volvió a besar -. Y te adoro.

De pronto Booth empezó a cantar un fragmento de una conocida canción, entonando su voz como si se tratase de un tenor:

"_**Adoro la forma en que sonríes**_

_**El modo en que a veces me riñes**_

_**Adoro la seda de tus manos**_

_**Los besos que nos damos**_

_**Los adoro vida mía"**_

- ¡Booth! – le reprendió ligeramente Brennan - ¡Te va a oír todo el hotel!

- Bueno, ¿y qué importa? – dijo él - ¡Que se enteren todos DE QUE TE AMO! – gritó esta vez más fuerte.

- ¡Booth! – dijo Brennan bastante cortada y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

- Oye Huesos, tengo que preguntarte algo.


	38. Chapter 38

_**muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis!! **_

_**Bueno me alegro que de os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya era hora de que se dieran ya el tan esperado beso, no? Que tanta tensión sexual me estaba matando incluso a mí que soy la que lo escribo, jajaja**_

_**Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo más de estos dos lindos enamorados, a ver qué os parece**_

_**y seguid comentando please ;-) **_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**CAPÍTULO 38**

- ¿Sí, Booth? – preguntó intrigada.

- Bueno, puede que te parezca una tontería, pero ahora que tú y yo… ya sabes… - le dio miedo continuar la frase por si ella no opinaba lo mismo.

- Somos pareja – completó ella.

- Sí – suspiró aliviado después de escuchar eso de sus labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Bueno, es que ahora no sé cómo debo llamarte, si Huesos o Temperance, Tempe, Tempi… Ya sabes que yo siempre te he llamado Huesos, pero tal vez ahora no sea lo más adecuado, no sé, a lo mejor no te gusta que te siga llamando así porque…

- Shhh… - Brennan lo hizo callar con un beso en los labios – Booth, puedes llamarme como quieras, el nombre no me importa mientras estemos juntos. Aunque si te soy sincera me gusta más que me llames Huesos, porque es algo nuestro, tú eres el único que me llama así – le dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿En serio? – dijo aliviado – Menos mal, porque si te digo la verdad, después de tanto tiempo llamándote Huesos me resultaría extraño dejarte de llamar así, porque tú eres y siempre serás MI HUESOS – la besó.

- Oye, ¿y tú como prefieres que te llame, Seeley o Booth? – le preguntó ella.

- Como tú quieras Huesos, aunque la verdad preferiría que me dijeras "cariño" o "mi amor" – bromeó.

- ¡Booth! – rió ella – Sabes que eso no va conmigo, así que te seguiré llamando como siempre, Booth.

- Está bien, pero sí me dejarás que yo te lo diga a ti – poniendo una sonrisita irresistible.

- Sí – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Oye, dime una cosa.

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí en el hotel?

- Oh, desde hace unas horas.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que yo estaba en el bosque?

- Bueno, digamos que te vi salir de tu habitación y decidí seguirte a ver dónde ibas.

- ¿Ya sabías que esta era mi habitación?

- Pues… sí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… podría decirse que usé mi placa del FBI en la recepción.

- Eres increíble – dijo ella sonriendo y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza -. Pero, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo en lugar de seguirme? Me diste un buen susto en el bosque.

- Oye, ¡y tú a mí también! – los dos rieron al recordar la situación – Bueno, no hablé contigo porque no sabía cómo decirte que había venido aquí por ti, porque te amo. Tenía que esperar al momento adecuado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué momento era ese? – preguntó, melosa, mientras le robaba un beso en los labios.

- Pues verás, había reservado una mesa en el restaurante esta noche, y pensaba mandarte una nota anónima con el botones, pidiéndote que nos encontráramos en el restaurante a la hora de la cena. Allí pensaba decírtelo todo, pero ya ves que nada he salido como lo había planeado.

- No, ha salido mucho mejor – lo volvió a besar -. ¿Entonces todavía tienes la reserva?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque ya se acerca la hora de la cena, y se me ocurre que podríamos aprovecharla. Con tanto 'ejercicio' se me ha abierto el apetito – mirándolo de forma traviesa.

- Eso es una gran idea, Huesos. Sí, lo cierto es que yo también tengo hambre.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos levantemos de aquí y nos vayamos a preparar – dijo Brennan y mientras se disponía a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- Eh, no tan deprisa – Booth la detuvo agarrándola por la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él – Aún queda más de una hora, ven, quedémonos aquí abrazaditos un poco más – le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra sí.

- Mmmm – disfrutando del momento – sí, me gusta la idea.

Tras permanecer un rato más en la cama, abrazados y dedicándose varios besos y arrumacos, a falta de poco más de media hora para la cena los dos se levantaron para prepararse para la misma.

- Bueno Huesos, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme, te recojo en un rato.

- Está bien – dijo y dándole besos lo acompañó hasta la puerta -. No te tardes mucho.

- De acuerdo – dijo Booth y tras darle un último beso, caminó unos metros a la izquierda hasta dar con la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Esa es tu habitación? – preguntó Brennan sorprendida tras haberlo observado.

- Sí – sonrió él.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para alojarte al lado de la mía?

- Bueno… - Booth con cara de pillo le mostró su placa meneándola un poco en el aire.

- ¿Otra vez usando la placa fuera de tu trabajo? – bromeó Brennan.

- ¿No irás a amenazarme otra vez con contárselo a Cullen, verdad?

- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos… - rió Brennan – Tendrás que portarte bien.

- Te prometo que seré un chico muy bueno – sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

- Anda, ve y prepárate – le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hasta ahora cariño – le dijo Booth antes de entrar a su cuarto.

- Hasta ahora – repitió ella y cada uno se metió en su respectiva habitación.

Ninguno de los dos podía concebir tanta felicidad junta. Les parecía increíble que por fin estuviesen juntos después de tanto tiempo deseándolo en secreto. Era como estar en el más dulce de los sueños, con la diferencia de que todo era real. Ambos podían sentir como el mundo era un lugar mejor ahora que los dos estaban juntos.

Habían esperado tanto tiempo ese momento que eso lo hizo mucho más especial de lo que ya era. Ninguno de los dos había sentido algo como aquello antes por nadie.

Brennan se sentía la mujer más amada del mundo, y eso era algo que le provocaba una inagotable sonrisa. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Tras quedarse cada uno detrás de sus respectivas puertas de habitación suspirando de amor y felicidad como dos adolescentes con la llegada del primer amor, los dos fueron a arreglarse para la cena.

Brennan abrió el armario y removió varias veces las perchas en busca de algo bonito que ponerse, pero al ser un hotel rural sólo se había llevado ropa cómoda e informal y algunos biquinis para cuando fuese al balneario.

Estaba un poco frustrada por no conseguir lo que quería, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió bajar a la tienda del hotel, tal vez allí tendrían algo.

A toda prisa bajó a la tienda, que por suerte seguía abierta y echó un vistazo. La suerte estuvo de su lado cuando vio al fondo un pequeño perchero con algunos vestidos sencillos pero bonitos. Tras ojearlos rápidamente, vio uno que le encantó.


	39. Chapter 39

_**gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, a ver qué os parece **_

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _****_ -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

**CAPÍTULO 39**

_**Quince minutos más tarde:**_

TOC TOC (Booth llamando a la puerta de Temperance)

- Huesos, ¿ya estás lista?

- No, dame sólo dos minutos – dijo ella desde el interior de su habitación mientras se ponía las joyas y se miraba al espejo para comprobar que estaba perfecta.

Tras unos minutos esperando en el pasillo, Booth vio abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Brennan.

- Ya estoy – dijo ella plantada delante de la puerta ya cerrada y mirando a Booth.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el agente boquiabierto al verla tan bella y le dedicó un silbido - ¡Estás… estás… impresionante!

Brennan llevaba un vestido de color azul brillante, hasta las rodillas, amarrado al cuello y con escote que terminaba en una bonita piedra transparente. El vestido quedaba bien entallado en la parte superior y de la cintura hacia abajo la tela caía suavemente, de la misma forma que lo hacía su cabello ondulado sobre sus hombros.

Unos bonitos zapatos plateados de tacón y unos pendientes de plata le daban el toque final de elegancia y perfección.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó ligeramente sonrojada por el piropo.

- No me gusta, - dijo y Temperance se decepcionó un poco - ¡me encanta! – Brennan recuperó la sonrisa - Estás espléndida, maravillosa. ¡Wau! ¿Te has puesto así de sexy sólo por mí? – preguntó un poco engreído.

- Pues no, en realidad lo he hecho porque para impresionar a uno de los camareros del restaurante – le dijo bromeando para ponerlo celoso - ¿Sabes? El chico es muy guapo, y he notado que desde que llegué no aparta su mirada de mí…

- Jajaja, muy graciosa – respondió un poco 'picado' y ella comenzó a reír.

- Oye tú también te has puesto muy guapo – le dijo ella tras echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo.

Booth llevaba puesto un pantalón de pinza de color negro y una camisa de manga larga de color celeste, con un par de botones desabrochados que le daban un toque informal pero elegante y sexy a la vez.

- Pero no tanto como tú – le dijo él y le ofreció su brazo para que ella se enganchara al mismo.

Temperance entrelazó gustosa su brazo con el de él y bajaron juntos al restaurante.

Booth, muy caballeroso, separó primero la silla donde iría Temperance para que ésta tomase asiento.

- Gracias – le dijo ella sonriente tras aquel gesto tan galante.

- No hay de qué, madmoiselle – dijo Booth imitando el acento francés.

A cada segundo que transcurría, Brennan estaba más maravillada con el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida en apenas unas horas. Ahora se arrepentía enormemente de no haber admitido antes sus sentimientos hacia Booth y habérselos hecho saber a éste.

De todas formas lo importante es que ya ambos lo habían confesado, estaban juntos, y de ahora en adelante los dos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas por este amor.

A Brennan le fascinaba que pese a toda esa apariencia de Booth de macho alfa, fuerte, engreído y dominante, se escondiese aquel hombre tan caballeroso, dulce y amable como lo era con ella. Por su parte, a Booth le encantaba la Temperance amorosa y apasionada que se escondía bajo esa capa de frialdad e indiferencia y que sólo salía a la luz cuando estaba a su lado.

Tras unos minutos sus pensamientos y sus brillantes miradas fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del camarero.

- Señor, señora, buenas noches – dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo reverencial -. ¿Qué desean para beber?

- Buenas noches – le dijo Booth correspondiendo a su saludo -, pónganos champán, el mejor que tenga.

- De acuerdo – dijo el camarero tomando nota en su pequeña libreta - ¿Y para comer?

- A mí tráigame "arroz latino con salmón de Alaska" – pidió Temperance tras mirar la carta.

- Yo tomaré "espaguetis a la boloñesa" y también un solomillo que esté muy hecho, por favor.

- De acuerdo – volvió a repetir el camarero al tiempo que lo anotaba todo -. Enseguida estará todo listo – dijo y se fue, pero al capo de unos segundos volvió con la botella de champán y dos copas.

- ¿Champán? ¿Qué celebramos? – le preguntó Temperance a Booth cuando el camarero los volvió a dejar a solas.

- Bueno, celebramos que por fin estamos juntos, ¿te parece poco? Creo que nos lo merecemos después de lo mucho que nos ha costado. Por nosotros – dijo alzando una copa, invitándola a brindar con él.

- Por nosotros – sonrió Brennan, chocó su copa con la de él y ambos bebieron un poco de aquel exquisito champan.

- Bueno y cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho aquí solita estos días?

- Pues relajarme, te recuerdo que esto es un balneario.

- Ya lo sé Huesos, pero me refería a si habías conocido a alguien… por ejemplo a algún masajista…

- Oh, ya veo por donde vas. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso por el comentario que hizo Ángela sobre los masajistas, ¿cierto?

El silencio que hizo Booth indicaba que ella estaba en lo cierto.

- Pues lo cierto es que sí – prosiguió Temperance para picarlo un poco más – hoy mismo he conocido a un masajista muy bien estructurado.

- ¿Ah sí? – le pregunto Booth fingiendo estar celoso.

- Sí, un hombre alto, musculoso y muy atractivo, un verdadero macho alfa. Pero sin dudarlo, lo mejor de todo son sus manos, como las usa… para dar masajes, claro – sonrió traviesa al observar a su querido Booth reprimiendo los celos que sentía -. Ha sido el mejor masaje que me han dado en la vida… Mira, precisamente es ese que está hablando con la camarera – dijo cuando lo vio al fondo del restaurante.

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente después del comentario de Temperance de "el mejor masaje que me han dado en la vida". Estaba claro que ella lo que pretendía era ponerlo celoso, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Brennan cuando supiera que el autor de tan exquisito masaje era él? Sea como fuere, eso era algo que le contaría más adelante, ahora tenía que seguir fingiendo que se moría de celos.


	40. Chapter 40

_**gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**os dejo un nuevo capítulo, ya queda poquito para el final!! **_

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _****_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _****_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _****_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_**

**CAPÍTULO 40**

Siguió con la mirada la dirección que le indicaba el dedo índice de Temperance, que señalaba a Ángelo. Los dos e quedaron mirando al masajista y justo en ese momento otro hombre se acercó a Ángelo y lo beso en los labios.

Booth miró divertido a una ahora derrotada Brennan y bromeó:

- ¿Con que todo un macho, no?

- Temperance ahora se sentía descubierta y no sabía que decir.

- ¿Así que intentando ponerme celoso, eh? – dijo Booth riéndose y a ella no le quedó más remedio que admitirlo y reírse también de la situación.

- ¡Hola Tempe, querida! – se oyó exclamar al fondo del restaurante, era Ángelo, quien los había visto y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos con aquel hombre que lo había besado hacía un instante.

- Hola – respondieron ambos levantando la palma de la mano mientras él se acercaba.

- ¡Cari, estás estupenda! – exclamó el masajista y le dio dos besos fingidos de los suyos – Muac, muac. A ver, levántate un momento y deja que te vea bien – le dijo a Brennan tendiéndole la mano y ya cuando Brennan se levantó, muerta de vergüenza porque la poca discreción del masajista la había convertido en el centro de atención de todo el restaurante, le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para verla completamente - ¡Y estupenda es decir poco, estás espectacular! ¡Fabulosa!

Ángelo, encandilado por la belleza de Temperance, aún no había reparado mucho en que Booth era su acompañante, pero cuando se percató de ello no pudo evitar dar un grito de emoción.

- ¡Aahh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – gritó el masajista agitando una mano a modo de abanico - ¡Agente Booth!

Brennan, ya sentada de nuevo, miró a Booth pidiéndole una explicación sobre de qué se conocían, mientras que el agente, temiendo que Ángelo desvelara algo, le lanzó una mirada furtiva ordenándole guardar silencio, pero al masajista no le importó y siguió hablando.

- ¡No me digáis que ya estáis juntos! – gritó muy contento – Mira cari – dijo mirando a su acompañante – esta es la pareja de la que te hablé.

Una Brennan cada vez más extrañada con todo aquello, seguía atenta la conversación para ver si descubría algo, en vistas de que Booth no decía nada.

- Es tan romántico – continuó contando el masajista – Los dos tanto tiempo enamorados en secreto, ella se viene aquí unos días de vacaciones y él la sigue hasta aquí porque no puede vivir sin ella.

- Aahh… - dijo el acompañante - ¿así que tú eres el del masaje? – señalando a Booth, que ahora sí que estaba totalmente descubierto.

- Sí, y por la cara con la que acabó ella después de su masaje deduzco que me ha salido un gran rival, pero es que cuando él se me apareció y me contó la historia rogándome que le dejara a él dar el masaje, no pude resistirme. ¡Es la mejor historia de amor que he visto en mucho tiempo! Sólo espero que ahora no me hagas la competencia – dijo mirando pícaramente a Booth.

- Puedes estar tranquilo – dijo Booth controlando su impulso de matar al indiscreto masajista allí mismo, y al mismo tiempo temeroso de mirar a su amada por la reacción que podría tener ésta.

- Bueno queridos, sintiéndolo mucho mi novio y yo nos tenemos que ir, ha sido un verdadero placer, y me alegro mucho de que por fin estéis juntos, hacéis muy buena pareja. Chao querida – dijo dándole dos de sus ya conocidos "besos" a Temperance -, chao agente – a éste le dio un saludo con la mano.

- Adiós – se despidió Temperance y se quedó mirando a Booth, tan interrogante como sorprendida después de lo que había desvelado el indiscreto Ángelo.

- ¿Lo ves, cari? Ya te dije que ese agente estaba buenísimo – se escuchó decir a Ángelo mientras salía del restaurante con su novio.

- Así que tú fuiste quien me dio el masaje – dijo Temperance.

- Bu… bu… bu… bueno, pues… pues sí – confesó Booth.

- Pero… ¿cómo…? – Brennan estaba tan confusa que no sabía que pregunta hacer.

- Bueno, yo había llegado al hotel, ya estaba instalado en mi cuarto y oí que saliste de tu habitación, así que decidí seguirte a ver a dónde ibas. Luego te vi entrar a la sala de masajes y entonces recordé la conversación que mantuviste con Ángela acerca de los mismos y bueno… el resto ya lo ha contado ese masajista tan "discreto".

- ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?

- Huesos, cariño, te juro que pensaba hacerlo, te lo aseguro, pero es que tenía miedo…

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué, Booth?

- Bueno, de cuál sería tu reacción, tal vez te violentaras un poco al saber que era yo el que estaba dándote el masaje estando tú medio desnuda… - confesó un poco avergonzado.

- Eso es lo de menos Booth, al fin y al cabo ya me habías visto desnuda antes, en mi casa, en la ducha ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? – pensó el agente para sí mismo.

- Lo que me molesta es que no me hayas dicho tú nada y me haya tenido que enterar por Ángelo.

- Yo… lo siento

- Más lo siento yo – dijo enfadada – porque de haberlo sabido ahora no estaríamos aquí.


	41. Chapter 41

_**miles de disculpas por la tardanza!!!**_

_**bueno os dejo un capítulo nuevo, ya el penúltimo del fic. Es un poquito corto, pero quise dejar lo mejor para el final ;-)**_

_**Espero que os guste**_

**_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _**

**CAPÍTULO 41**

Al escuchar a su amada pronunciar estas últimas palabras a Booth quiso rompérsele el corazón. Todo lo que habían conseguido tras tantos inconvenientes y tras tanto tiempo luchando ahora amenazaba con romperse y desaparecer para siempre en tan sólo unos segundos.

- … sino arriba en la habitación disfrutando de otro de tus masajes… - dejó su enfado fingido y ahora sonreía traviesamente.

Booth respiró aliviado, creía que el enfado de Temperance era real y que el siguiente paso que daría la antropóloga forense sería salir huyendo dando por terminado todo lo que ahora tenían, y que ya no querría volver a saber nada de él.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, juguetón – Cariño, no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, por favor – le suplicó.

- Lo siento – dijo Temperance, reconocía que había sido un poquito mala en aquel comentario -. Pero sí es cierto que debiste habérmelo contado.

- Sí, lo admito, y ya te dije que pensaba hacerlo, pero ese chismoso se me adelantó.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, pero te advierto que ahora tendrás que compensarme.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues creo que sé la forma perfecta de hacerlo – dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

- Mmm, ¿y puede saberse qué manera es esa?

- Bueno, digamos que había pensado en que cuando terminemos de cenar subir a la habitación y darte otro de mis masajes que tanto te gustan… pero esta vez no sólo en la espalda… - dijo provocativa y pervertidamente.

- Oye Booth, ¿qué te parece si pasamos de la cena y subimos ya? – dijo ella ansiosa después de la tentadora invitación del agente.

- Ah no cariño, no sé tú, pero yo no he comido nada desde el desayuno y me muero de hambre – dijo para hacer sufrir un poco a Brennan y se llevó una mano a la barriga en señal de apetito.

- ¡Pero Booth!

- Ah, ¡se siente! Tendrás que esperar a que cenemos.

- De eso nada Seely Booth, ahora no me vas a dejar con las ganas. ¡Camarero! – dijo y levantó la mano llamando al chico.

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de subirnos la cena a nuestra habitación? Es la número 57, le daré una muy buena propina.

- Sí, por supuesto señora, no hay problema. Es cuanto hayan preparado sus platos se los subiré.

- Muchas gracias, pero tampoco es necesario que se dé mucha prisa, ¿verdad cariño? – sonriéndole a Booth con picardía – Y tú, ven conmigo – dijo llevándose al agente tirando de él por una de sus manos.

Y los dos se alejaron rumbo a la habitación de Temperance, cuyas cuatro paredes fueron testigos, unas vez más, de unas horas cargadas del amor, la ternura y la pasión de aquellos dos enamorados.

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron abrazados. Booth fue el primero en despertarse y tras comprobar con alegría que no había sido un sueño todo lo sucedido, se quedó mirando a Temperance hasta que ella despertó. Se la veía tan bella, tan angelical, que era imposible no enamorarse de ella. Le encantaba esa sensación de permanecer abrazado así junto a ella, piel con piel, respirando su delicioso aroma y sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con los suyos. Si hubiese podido, hubiera detenido el tiempo justo en ese instante para permanecer así eternamente junto a ella.


	42. Chapter 42

_**holassss!! Bueno os traigo el último capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y si no es así pues decidlo que no pasa nada, eh? :-P**_

_**antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido esta historia y la habéis comentado, me alegro mucho de que este fic os haya gustado tanto como decís :-)**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **__**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Unos minutos después Temperance comenzó a despertar. Hubiera creído que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior con Booth había sido producto de su imaginación de no ser porque sintió el calor corporal del agente junto a ella. Sonriente, abrió los ojos y encontró de frente los del agente, que la miraba con dulzura.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome? – le preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

- El suficiente para darme cuenta de que te amo más de lo que pensaba, y que eres la mujer de mi vida.

- Mmm… ¿lo dices en serio? – le preguntó en tono meloso.

- Claro que sí tonta

- Oye, ¡yo no soy tonta! Sabes bien que mi coeficiente intelectual es superior al de la media

- Ahí vamos con el ego… - suspiró Booth -. Cariño, deberías ser un poco más modesta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que diga mis virtudes en voz alta? Hay personas más inteligentes que otras, es absurdo sentirse ofendido por ello.

- Está bien Huesos, ya hemos tenido esa conversación antes. Además, vamos a dejarlo, sólo era un forma de hablar, sé de sobra que no eres tonta, sólo te lo decía de forma cariñosa.

- Pero…

Antes de que ella pudiese seguir hablando y estropear el bello momento que vivían, Booth la calló dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que dejó a Brennan sin palabras.

- Por cierto Huesos, he de admitir que tenías razón – le dijo.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó ella.

- En que eres muy buena en la cama – sonriendo provocativamente -. Ahora sí que tengo información directa de eso – dijo recordando las palabras que había dicho Brennan meses atrás.

- Ya te lo había dicho – dijo ella orgullosa de sí misma -. Y déjame decirte que tú no lo has hecho nada mal.

- ¿Cómo que no le he hecho mal? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido - ¡Ahora verás! – Booth cogió una almohada y golpeó a Brennan.

- ¡Aaahhh! – gritó ella divertida y se apresuró a coger otra almohada para devolverle el golpe de Booth.

Entre risas, los dos montaron una divertida guerra de almohadas, en la que Booth era el más que recibía, porque Brennan esquivaba muy bien los 'ataques' del agente. Pese a ello, Booth no desistía en su empeño de 'vengarse', así que pidió un 'alto al fuego' y se llevó la mano al brazo fingiendo cara de dolor, consiguiendo así que ella parase de darle almohadazos.

- Booth lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – Brennan soltó de inmediato la almohada que usaba como arma y se acercó a su amado para ver lo que le ocurría.

Booth, aprovechando que Temperance ahora estaba totalmente desarmada, cogió su almohada y golpeó a Temperance, que chillaba al verse acorralada.

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – exclamó Brennan mientras intentaba encontrar otra almohada para defenderse.

- ¡Jajajaja! Eso no es trampa, es estrategia. Además, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a llevar yo todos los almohadazos, eh?

Y así siguieron unos minutos más, hasta que las almohadas se estallaron y se formó una gran nube con las plumas que las rellenaban, que los dos miraron con gran expectación. Booth aprovechó ese momento para abalanzarse sobre Brennan y quedar acostado sobre ella.

- Ahora sí que no te podrás escapar de mí – le dijo Booth.

- Tranquilo, no pienso hacerlo nunca – le respondió ella rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

Booth acarició suavemente la cara de Temperance sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y la besó con dulzura.

- Te quiero Temperance Brennan

- Y yo a ti Seeley Booth – tras decir esto ahora fue ella quien lo besó.

- Mmm… ¿sabes una cosa? – le dijo Booth.

- ¿Qué?

- Con tanta "actividad" y tantos almohadazos que me has dado, me está doliendo un poco la espalda. Creo que ahora soy yo el que necesitará un buen masaje…

- Mmm… ¿en serio?

- Sí – el agente asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- Pues da la casualidad que conozco a alguien que te puede dar un masaje exquisito.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó con voz melosa.

- Sí

- ¿Y yo le conozco?

- Sí

- Mmm… ¿no será una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño?

- Pues no, en realidad es un hombre alto, musculoso, muy guapo llamado Ángelo, y además es gay.

- Jajaja – rió sin ganas -. Muy graciosa.

Temperance no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara que se le quedó a Booth.

- No, en serio, tengo una idea mejor – dijo ella.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que meterme en la sala de masajes con ese hombre, ¿has visto cómo me miraba en el restaurante? Creo que le gusto.

- Pues claro que le gustas, ¿y a quién no? Eres un hombre muy atractivo, y eso no pasa desapercibido para nadie.

- Lo sé – dijo mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo.

- ¡Booth! No seas tan creído

- Jajaja, ¿yo? ¡Yo no soy el que dice ser más inteligente que los demás! – dijo recordándole sus propias palabras, haciéndola callar – Bueno dime, ¿qué idea es esa que tenías?

- Bueno… había pensado que desde que has llegado no has tenido tiempo de probar el balneario, y sé lo mucho que te gustan esas cosas… ¿qué te parece si bajamos y pasamos el día entero ahí? Hay muchas piscinas de hidromasaje, jacuzzis… – le propuso con una gran sonrisa.

- Qué bien me conoces cariño, me parece una idea magnífica – respondió él no sin antes volver a besarla.

- Y después a la noche tal vez tendrás tu masaje…

- Mmm… eso ya me gusta más.

Los dos se pusieron la ropa de baño y bajaron a disfrutar de todos los servicios que ofrecía el lujoso balneario: desde el simple baño de burbujas hasta el envolvimiento de chocolate, pasando por la sauna termal, masaje tailandés, la tan relajante piscina de flotación, etc.

Booth estaba en el paraíso, estaba en el lugar de sus sueños con la mujer de sus sueños. Pese a sus creencias católicas, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era necesario morir para estar en el cielo, tan sólo era necesario traspasar aquella estúpida línea que él mismo trazó entre ellos.

Ahora solamente les faltaba dar la gran noticia a todos, pero para eso ya habría tiempo, ahora tan sólo tenían que preocuparse de disfrutar los pocos días que les quedaban de las que sin duda habían sido las mejores "vacaciones" de sus vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
